


Несломленные

by Asperatus, SolidHate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperatus/pseuds/Asperatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidHate/pseuds/SolidHate
Summary: — Дамы и господа присяжные, — говорит Пегги. — Настали времена испытаний для человеческих душ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Easily Conquered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289208) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> "Несломленные" - перевод третьей (и последней) части цикла [Not Easily Conquered](http://archiveofourown.org/series/115516)  
> ["Долгая Зима"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3974965) \- перевод первой части от [esplodio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio).  
> ["Тринадцать писем"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641647) \- наш перевод второй части цикла.

 

 

 _Хоть нет у нас той силы, что играла_  
_В былые дни и небом и землею,_  
_Собой остались мы; сердца героев_  
_Изношены годами и судьбой,_  
_Но воля непреклонно нас зовет_  
_Бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться._

_— Альфред Лорд Теннисон, «Улисс»_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_2008_

Google

Результатов: примерно 287,000,000 (0,59 секунд)

Новости

Stark Industries прекращает производство оружия  
CNN - 7 минут назад  
Через час поле возвращения в США генеральный директор Stark Industries Тони Старк объявил, что компания прекращает производство…

Тони Старк обнаружен живым после трёх месяцев заточения в плену террористической группировки «10 Колец»  
Los Angeles Times - 1 час назад

Тони Старк жив  
USA TODAY - 1 час назад

 

 

—

 

— Наш род проклят, — часто говорит Сара Роджерс в приступах раздражения или усталости. — И я скажу, чем. Во-первых – хроническим одиночеством. Во-вторых – тягой к проблемным людям.

— Я думал, что это  _мы_ – проблемные.

Стив отчётливо помнит, как сказал это: ему двенадцать, и Баки шумно выдыхает и неловко смеётся на всю кухню. Стив резко прижимает ладонь к губам и возвращается к мытью посуды.

— Только для других ирландцев, — признаёт Сара. А может она сказала: «Только для мальчика Барнсов», — тем своим хриплым, полным обожания голосом, что манит солдат; _мальчик Барнсов_.

Стив много думает о Саре Роджерс, чистящей картофель к обеду, о Баки, который помогает ей, об их мозолистых и умелых руках, тёплых и сморщенных от воды. У Баки была ужасная привычка засовывать пальцы в еду, чтобы попробовать ту на вкус. Когда Сара поворачивалась, он тут же убирал их, улыбаясь своей «а я что? я ничего» улыбкой. Сначала Стиву вспоминается шум: Сара часто втыкала нож в середину продуктов, которые планировала потом размять, так же она делала, проверяя, достаточно ли разморожено мясо внутри. Позже, на войне, Баки уносил с собой целые картофелины из разорённых кухонь испепелённых европейских деревень, покупал их в магазинах, он бы достал их даже в центре месива, если бы те там нашлись. У Баки были траншейные ножи — американский, нацистский, французский, русский, какой угодно, лишь бы хорошо помещался в его липких пальцах, — и, если не было другой работы, он любил практиковаться в их метании, используя в качестве целей картофелины, балансирующие на складных стульях или окрашенных столбах заборов. После он съедал их, но временами ещё и отдавал, очищенные, Стиву на обед. Шлёп, шлёп, шлёп: беззвучная казнь каждого десятого.

Шлёп, шлёп, шлёп. Последний из них, обхватив руками нож в животе, падает на пол. Он хватает ртом воздух с отвратительными, влажными хрипами.

— Спрашиваю в последний раз, — говорит Стив. Русский по-прежнему для него непривычен, и согласные сливаются, странным эхом звеня в ушах. — На кого ты работаешь?

Неожиданно мужчина странно двигает подбородком и смыкает челюсти. Рука Стива, обхватывающая его шею, вся мокрая. У агента идет пена изо рта, он задыхается: Стив понимает, что в одном из своих зубов тот держал капсулу с цианидом. Стив хватает его, почти посиневшего, за лацканы пальто и трясёт так грубо, что голова мужчины ударяется о землю - раз, второй. Тот захлёбывается, издавая булькающие звуки, а под конец даже смеётся:

— Хайль…

— Говори, черт возьми, _говори_ …

Но этот человек, истекающий кровью и слюной, уставившийся пустыми бледными глазами в тёмный потолок бункера, мёртв. Стив рывком поднимается. С жутким рёвом он впечатывает кулак в бетонный пол, который трескается под его рукой словно тонкий китайский фарфор.

 

—

 

Кто-то следит за ним.

Львов весьма неплохое место, по крайней мере, настолько неплохое, насколько любое место на севере вообще может им быть. Идя вниз по улице, он чувствует чужой, враждебный взгляд, в то время как местные жители безучастно проходят мимо. Стив заскакивает в рыбный магазин, пытаясь уловить отражение чужака в стекле, однако все, кого он замечает, это гражданские: три семьи, пытающиеся удержать рядом своих детей, парочка влюблённых, мужчина, хмуро разглядывающий цены на йогурт.

Флуоресцентные лампы отбрасывают на рыбу странный зеленовато-голубой свет. Стив вглядывается в их зияющие рты. Затем он вновь переводит взгляд на отражение в окне. Первое, что он видит - мужчину в неприметной синей куртке, бейсболке и очках. У него длинный нос с горбинкой, чёткая линия челюсти и голубые глаза. Стиву нужна секунда, чтобы понять: это его собственное отражение. Он отводит взгляд. Возможно, за ним следит мужчина, выбирающий йогурт. Когда Стив моргает, тот уже бредёт прочь и через мгновение исчезает. Стив ставит обратно пакет с молоком, которое он все равно не собирался покупать, и заворачивает за угол. Теперь он рассматривает консервы: щи, солянка, баранина и рисовый суп.

— Рассольник здесь не бери. Если хочешь его попробовать, я могу приготовить.

— Романова.

Он должен был догадаться. Стив не поворачивается: он сжимает челюсти, чувствуя лёгкое давление на своём плече. Она скользит ладонью, подхватывая его под руку. На всё том же русском она произносит: «Ну же, детка», и тащит его из магазина на ночную улицу. Там прохладный воздух, а в небе ярко горят звёзды. Он сбрасывает её руку.

— Ну?

— Ты слышал о Старке?

— Я сам могу разобраться с тем, что происходит в моей семье, Романова, спасибо.

— Знаешь, ты не так уж и дружелюбен, как написано в твоём досье.

— Мне больше девяноста лет, — говорит Стив. — Извини, но искренне удивляться всё тяжелее. Что ты тут делаешь?

На её губах мелькает улыбка.

— Фьюри хочет поговорить с тобой. Мы улетаем в восемь. Можем и раньше, если тебе нечего паковать. И похоже, что так и есть.

Он не уверен, оскорбили его только что или нет.

— Почему Ник сам не позвонил?

— Я не знаю всего на свете, Роджерс.

— Но ведёшь себя именно так.

Романова не подаёт виду, и Стива душит слепая ярость. Он не нашёл ни одной зацепки с того момента, как получил от неё документы: агенты, с которыми он сталкивается в заброшенных бункерах, отдают предпочтение капсулам с цианидом, а не разговору с ним. Доведённый до отчаяния, он начинает заводиться с пол-оборота. Стив сжимает ладони в кулаки в карманах и скрипит зубами, пока накрывшее его чувство не проходит.

— Слушай, почему бы в следующий раз тебе просто не позвонить вместо того, чтобы вести за мной слежку? Кажется, так делают вежливые люди.

— Восемь ноль-ноль, — повторяет Романова и уходит прочь, цокая каблуками по тротуару.

 

—

 

Он и агент Романова — парочка, снискавшая дурную славу; они привлекают внимание как на пути к лифту, так и внутри него.

— Сэр, — приветствует его женщина, кивая. Она бросает взгляд на Романову и отворачивается. Стив нажимает на кнопку первого этажа, улыбается в ответ и избегает зрительного контакта. Лифт останавливается, агенты выходят. Этаж, другой, и внутрь заходит мужчина. Стив смотрит на него в отражении зеркала и отводит взгляд, когда тот поворачивает голову.

— Это прозвучит странно, — удивлённые, Стив и Романова одновременно поднимают головы, чтобы взглянуть на него. Так или иначе, он продолжает. — Но я, эм, я очень рад познакомиться с вами, сэр.

— Нет, это не странно. И это приятно слышать. — Стиву как-то удаётся улыбнуться, и он сам протягивает руку, когда мужчина поворачивается. — Стив Роджерс.

Мужчина смеётся и наклоняет голову, забавно морща нос, как если бы Стив сказал что-то смешное. Рука у него необычно горячая, и вскоре он отпускает ладонь Стива, однако тому хочется продлить рукопожатие.

— О, боже, я пропустил свой этаж, — признаётся он. — Всё хотел представиться.

— Ничего страшного. Мне тоже приятно с вами познакомиться.

— Знаете, вы не из тех, кого тут часто встретишь, полковник. Редко появляетесь, не так ли?

— Это верно, — соглашается Стив. — Редко. Хотя теперь, вероятно, буду мелькать здесь чаще.

— Вот как? — спрашивает он. — Что ж, вы знаете, к кому обратится, если потребуется гид.

Двери лифта открываются. Романова нетерпеливо мнется рядом со Стивом.

— Не могу уйти, не узнав ваше имя, — говорит Стив.

Мужчина расплывается в улыбке так, будто Стив сделал ему приятно. Улыбка, как ни странно, портит его: кажется, будто кожа слишком сильно натянута на череп.

— Рамлоу, сэр, — отвечает он. — Брок Рамлоу.

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Рамлоу.

— Сэр, — говорит он, и затем, повернувшись к Романовой, добавляет: — Агент.

— Командир.

Романова насильно отталкивает их в сторону. Они идут нога в ногу, и Стив поглядывает на неё краем глаза.

— Сказала бы, что вы знакомы.

— Мы работали вместе раньше, — коротко отвечает Романова. — Он знает о сегодняшней встрече.

— Для чего?

— На случай, если потребуется прикрытие. — Стива такой ответ не устраивает, и Романова добавляет: — Он глава отряда «УДАР», бывший спецназовец военно-морских сил.

Романова уклоняется от разговора о Рамлоу, и Стив думает о том, что в этом она похожа на Ника: ей нравятся люди, несмотря на то, что она не особо им доверяет. Она открывает дверь кабинета Ника, и Стив идёт за ней внутрь.

Фьюри отрывает взгляд от стола и документов, которыми тот завален.

— Сэр, — говорит он.

— Ник, — отвечает Стив.

— Агент Романова.

Вместо ответа она нажимает на кнопку; двери запираются, свет становится приглушенным, а в воздухе посреди стола для совещаний появляется голубоватая проекция. Фьюри открывает три файла.

— Сразу к делу, — говорит он. — Романова вычислила следующую цель Солдата. Аамаль Малик, ядерный инженер. В данный момент она работает над проектом в Иране, который привлекает к себе всё больше внимания. Скверного внимания.

— Это из-за него она — подходящая цель?

— Да, из-за него, а ещё её отец работал над Манхэттенским проектом, да, в Тринити. Вокруг её имени много шумихи. Логика здесь есть.

Стив протягивает руку к фасаду StarTech, но под пальцами – пустота. Голограммы смещаются, становясь ярче, и он внимательно рассматривает их, расставляя всё по полкам у себя в голове.

Романова говорит:

— Говард Старк годами пытался завербовать её, но заинтересовать Малик так и не удалось. К тому времени, когда Старк отравил атолл Бикини испытанием водородной бомбы, она неплохо справлялась и сама по себе, контролируя финансируемые правительством и не связанные с оружием аналитические центры. В 1966, когда ей было двадцать один…

— Её приняли в НАСА, — бормочет Стив. — Господи.

Это плохо, что правда, то правда. Причин для её устранения слишком много.

Романова переходит к следующему слайду — политической карте Европы и Ближнего Востока — и продолжает.

— Малик в данный момент находится в Тегеране. Там она должна была работать под прикрытием, и есть вероятность, что её раскрыли. Её исследования невероятно важны, и её безопасность для нас в приоритете. Множество людей ведёт за ней охоту. Если тебе чуть-чуть повезёт, то ты сможешь найти то, что ищешь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы использовали гражданского, — прямо говорит Стив. — Невинного гражданского в качестве приманки. Вот каков твой план игры.

Романова бесстрастно молчит. Стив поворачивается.

— Это твой _план игры_ , Ник?

— Капитан, по правде говоря, — отвечает Фьюри, — это лучший шанс, что у тебя есть. На данный момент — это, возможно, единственный шанс. Таких спецов, как он, — один на миллион, и тем более, всегда есть вероятность, что он даже никак себя не выдаст.

В памяти Стива ярко всплывает фотография Баки из файла, который Романова для него добыла: бледный, исхудавший, больной. Прошли годы, а Стиву всё ещё нечем похвастаться в своих поисках. А если это действительно его последний шанс…

Романова обменивается взглядами с ними обоими. Затем она говорит:

— Капитан, вы и я будем сопровождать её в Лондон, затем - в Уэльс. Мы оставим дорожку из хлебных крошек для них и отправимся во Францию, где она затаится на некоторое время. После этого она вне нашей компетенции.

Фьюри и Романова смотрят на Стива. Он кивает, сжимая челюсть.

— Решено. Когда выдвигаемся?

 

—

 

На севере Азербайджана, где уже кончаются города и красные пустыни, на много миль тянется лес. Временами поутру, когда солнце сияет розовым, там стоят туманы. Из-за него длинные рыжие волосы Романовой начинают завиваться, — иногда, ночью или на рассвете, Стив замечает кудряшки у неё на висках, — но с тех пор, как они сели на самолет в Тегеран, она обвязывает голову шарфом и, как всегда, старается слиться с толпой.

На заднем сиденье Малик работает над уравнениями, вглядываясь в них своими пронзительными карими глазами. Пожилая женщина со сморщенным лицом — она постарела так же, как Пегги, став хрупкой только физически. Взятый в аренду старый седан, в котором они едут, полон пыли. Стив немного волнуется о том, что вернуть его им уже не удастся. Романова похлопотала о номерных знаках, и Стив полагает, что, учитывая работу, которой они занимаются, лучшего ему ждать и не стоит. Да и едва ли Бак не делал чего похуже ради него годы назад.

Сперва всё было так обнадёживающе. У Стива был файл, у Стива был щит. Стив вновь отправился в неизвестность, чтобы найти и спасти: он вновь чувствовал себя собой, наконец-то обрел цель. С тех пор прошло два года. Баки всё ещё нет, а Стив покинул свою семью, как и предсказывала в своё время Пегги. Перевернуть весь мир не так уж и сложно — ему хватит злости для того, чтобы сотворить такое. Однако терпение истощается всё быстрее. Ему кажется, будто он рассыпался на части, и собрать их обратно так и не удалось. Ему кажется, что швы, удерживающие его, одновременно и слишком тугие, и слишком слабые: внутренности так и просятся наружу.

Он ненавидит долгие поездки.

— Что с твоим прикрытием? — спрашивает Романова.

— С чем? — уточняет Стив. Романова сидит рядом на пассажирском, повернувшись к нему.

— С твоим прикрытием, — повторяет она. — Ты занимаешься поисками вот уже два года. Перетряхиваешь мотели, спрашиваешь дорогу… у тебя должно быть прикрытие.

— Романова, что…

— Не волнуйся, она спит, — театрально шепчет Романова, и это правда: Малик дремлет на заднем сиденье, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Сейчас они, во всех смыслах и отношениях, одни. Когда Стив встречается взглядом с Романовой, с её лица исчезает всякий намёк на улыбку: теперь там небогатое на эмоции, упёртое и задумчивое выражение. — Так что?

— Это Ник сказал тебе выведать?

— Нет. Нет, просто любопытно, — она склоняет к нему голову. — Ты всё же не шпион, Роджерс. Ты солдат.

«Я много кем был», — думает Стив, но успевает прикусить себе язык. Затем он говорит:

— То есть ты хочешь знать, с кем сейчас работаешь.

Романова пожимает своими маленькими плечами.

— Хочу быть готова.

— Хорошо. — Не в природе Стива игнорировать достойную причину, раз той есть место. Они коллеги сейчас, хорошо это или плохо. Ей нужно знать, с чем она имеет дело.

Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы прочувствовать свою роль, и Стив позволяет выдуманному образу прочно обосноваться на его плечах. Никто особо не ведёт с ним разговоры по душам, но это не значит, что он не репетировал свою речь. Когда Стив слышит свой собственный голос, то теряется на мгновение, с трудом признавая в нём самого себя.

— Ну, я только что закончил магистратуру. Сейчас взял отпуск и путешествую по Европе.

— На кого ты учился?

— На художника. — Стив проверяет зеркало заднего вида, включает поворотник и перестраивается на другую полосу. — Но затем я понял, что совершил ошибку. В итоге оказался на архитектурном. Теперь я намного счастливее, а еще, наконец-то, могу спокойно платить по счетам.

— То есть ты путешествуешь без друзей? Совсем один? — в голосе Романовой какое-то кокетство напополам с весельем, словно они непринуждённо болтают, сидя в баре.

Вместо ответа Стив ведёт плечом и растягивает рот в самокритичной улыбке. Он обгоняет медленную машину впереди. Она ждет актёрского представления, а он может его обеспечить.

— Ага, ну, ты знаешь. Я одиночка. Люди ко мне приходят и уходят. И к тому же, господи, знакомиться с новыми людьми в дороге… разве не это лучшая часть путешествия, а?

По голосу Романовой понятно, как её забавляет эта беседа.

— Расскажи о своём детстве.

— Кот, брат, белый забор… Я из Канзаса, но учился в Спокане. Господи, скукотища. Я тебе ещё не надоел?

В её ярких зеленых глазах неподдельное веселье.

— Самая грустная вещь, которая случалась с тобой в жизни?

— Макс, мой кот… Он умер два года назад. С самого детства он был со мной. Был частью семьи, знаешь. Это было тяжело пережить.

— Ладно, — усмехается она. —Ладно, Роджерс. Твоя взяла. Окей.

— Похоже, тебе не сообщили, что Капитан Америка довольно неплохой лжец, а?

— Нет, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что эта информация соответствует действительности, — отвечает Романова.

— Только так мне и удалось пробиться в армию.

— У меня есть вопрос, — говорит Романова.

— Спрашивай.

— Теперь, когда тайна твой секретной личности раскрыта…

— Ну спасибо, — великодушно говорит Стив.

— Если нас остановят или кто-нибудь захочет поболтать, что сказать? Кем мне быть для тебя?

— Как насчет быть самой собой? — спрашивает Стив прежде, чем успевает осознать свой вопрос.

Романова долго разглядывает его, затем отворачивается, и подобие улыбки появляется на её лице. Романова похожа на Стива: она смеётся над ни разу не весёлыми вещами.

— Так сколько всё-таки было правды в том, что ты сказал?

— Хорошая ложь всегда содержит каплю правды.

— То есть кот реально существовал?

— Нет, у меня была аллергия. — Кэтрин кошек не хотела, да и компании головастиков, мелких рыб и водяных жучков на берегу реки ей было достаточно. Зато Баки постоянно подкармливал грязную соседскую живность, а подростком вообще кормил всех бездомных животных. Правда, потом, возвращаясь домой, он жаловался на их вой и ворчал, когда они приветствовали его у двери, обвиваясь вокруг ног. 

«Так перестань ты их кормить!» — рассмеялся однажды Стив. «Нет», — ответил Баки. В глазах у него теплилось что-то нежное.

«Ты же знаешь меня и этих тощих, паршивых уличных котов», — сказал тогда Баки.

Стив смотрит на горизонт. Тот полон зелени: деревья и деревья. Скоро всё затянется туманом.

— Ты провела пятнадцать лет в скитаниях по стране, не имея дома, о котором можно рассказать, так что ты знаешь, как слиться с толпой, — говорит он.

Романова допытывается до него.

 — Так ты сливаешься с толпой сейчас?

Стив смотрит на неё краем глаза.

— А ты?

— Я не всегда говорю правду, но с собой я честна. Понятие «дома» для шпиона слишком абстрактное, — говорит Романова после долгого и глубокомысленного молчания. Он понимает, что именно это ему в ней нравится. В её глазах отражается слишком многое. — Нужно уметь приспосабливаться.

Стив думает о ночах, которые Пегги проводила у себя в офисе, о её молчаливом, глухом отдалении. Она столько перенесла, а он так и не смог помочь ей. Он никогда не думал о Романовой в этом ключе.

— Абстрактное, — повторяет он.

— И чтобы везде найти себе место, ты должен прийти из ниоткуда. — Улыбка играет на её лице. Она откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и смотрит на него. — Так что всё-таки было правдой в твоём рассказе?

 

—

 

 _«Продолжают поступать странные сообщения об инциденте в Малибу, произошедшем час назад: в результате взлома системы безопасности, связанного, вероятнее всего, с исследованиями_ _Stark_ _Industries_ _, произошли беспорядки недалеко от шоссе Малхолланд. В противостоянии приняли участие двое мужчин, предположительно, в металлических костюмах, хотя_ _Stark_ _Industries_ _сообщает, что это были лишь двое охранников. Пресс-конференция_ _Stark_ _Industries_ _запланирована на завтра, трансляция начнется в десять часов. Прямо сейчас на месте событий мы можем поговорить со свидетелем произошедшего… Мэтт?»_

 _(Вечерние новости на_ _CNN_ _. Малибу, штат Калифорния.)_

 

—

 

Программу показывают ночью, на английском с азербайджанскими субтитрами. Сгорбившись, Стив сидит на кровати мотеля, рядом с которой стоит черно-белый телевизор. Пиксельное лицо Тони едва различимо, но Стив узнаёт линию его плеч. Тот смотрит на карточки с текстом, постоянно запинаясь. Его друг, полковник Роудс, наклоняется к нему, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Скажу честно… — начинает Тони. Он смотрит вверх, затем вниз и переводит взгляд на толпу прессы. — Скажу честно, я…

 

—

 

Спустя несколько минут после наступления первого дня 1945 года база ГИДРЫ, располагавшаяся глубоко в лесу Австрии, была сожжена дотла и погребена под грудой камней. Фэлсворт торжественно снял свою фуражку, прижал её к груди и, пока они стояли, смотря на то, как трещит от огня и рушится каркас здания, начал петь «Старое доброе время». Сперва неожиданный смех разобрал Джима, затем Дугана и Дернье. После смеялись уже все, кто там был, вытирая слезы с мутно видящих глаз, жадно ловили воздух ртом и с воем цеплялись друг за друга. Их желудки сводило от боли и чуть ли не выворачивало наружу. В конце концов они, измученные и уставшие, овладели собой, но продолжали изредка посмеиваться. Баки обхватил за плечо и притянул к себе пахнущего дымом, медью и землёй Стива. Когда Фэлсворт закончил свою партию, Баки продолжил петь своим тихим, мурлычущим голосом: _Забыть ли старого друга и никогда о нём не вспоминать?_

В России, рядом с Ростовом, Стив покупает себе две чекушки водки - для себя и для Романовой - и яблочный сок доктору Малик. Из того же магазина с алкоголем он забирает готовые бутерброды на обед. Не отмечать Новый год для него непривычно: даже в 1968 он поднял тост, смотря телевизор в отеле. По дороге обратно к себе он смеется, вспоминая, как кассирша спросила его документы. Добравшись, он запихивает в себя один бутерброд и запивает его водой из-под крана. Связь у сотового постоянно пропадает — домой ему не дозвониться.

— А написать им не пробовал? — предлагает Романова. Она садится на кровать, которую заняла доктор Малик, — он и Наташа по очереди спят на диване или на полу — и открывает свою бутылку с водкой. Поставив её на тумбу у кровати, она достаёт свой телефон и быстро что-то печатает. Стиву интересно, кому она может писать в канун Нового года. — Ну вот, если сейчас не отправится, то я попробую написать ещё раз позже.

— Спасибо, — радостно говорит Стив, удивленный и тронутый.

Они поднимают тосты в полночь, когда доктор Малик, не съев и половины своего бутерброда, выдаёт:

— Я намерена написать книгу.

— Правда? — спрашивает Стив. Ему нравится доктор Малик. Умная и осмотрительная, она похожа на тех людей, среди которых он вырос. — О чём?

— Ну, _не_ об инженерии уж точно.

Он смеётся.

Романова поворачивается к нему. Свою маленькую бутылку она выпила залпом. Как и Стив.

— Полагаю, о твоих планах лучше не спрашивать, — говорит она.

— Да, а в ответ, — Стив приветственно поднимает вверх свою пустую бутылку, — я не спрошу о твоих.

 

 

 

 

 

_2009_

_**Ложная явка с повинной** — это ещё один пример расстройства поведения и когнитивной функции. Такое случается, когда человек, абсолютно не связанный с преступлением, — как правило, убийством — ложно утверждает, что совершил преступное деяние. Возможное объяснение этому можно найти в психоанализе, с точки зрения которого ложные признательные показания являются проявлением бессознательного, навязчивого чувства вины…  
Истории известно о множестве людей, дававших подобные ложные признания — это люди, взявшие на себя ответственность за убийство президента Джона Ф. Кеннеди, ряд правительственных агентов США, настаивавших на своей сопричастности к Уотергейтскому скандалу (1972), а также несколько человек, обвинивших себя в косвенной причастности к утечке писем сержанта Джеймса Барнса. (Убийца президента Кеннеди и виновники Уотергейтского скандала были задержаны; личность человека, продавшего письма сержанта Барнса __New_ _York_ _Times_ _, по всей видимости, никогда не будет установлена.)_

_(Фрэнсис, Синтия, при участии Нила Лернера. Психопатология: 5-ое издание. 2000. Печатное издание.)_

 

—

 

— Эй, — говорит Стив, начиная улыбаться ещё до того, как берёт трубку. Связь ужасная, и ему приходится выйти на маленький балкон их номера в мотеле. — Как там поживает моя самая лучшая в мире девочка?

— Я почти пенсионер, пап, — смеётся Кэт, но в её голосе нет никакого задора.

— Кэт, — говорит он напряжённо. — В чём дело?

На другом конце молчание.

— Кэт, — говорит Стив, теперь уже по-настоящему встревоженный. — Ну же. Поговори со мной.

— Мама плохо себя чувствует.

Сердце Стива сжимается, и он начинает паниковать.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего особо страшного на самом деле, — быстро спохватывается Кэт. — Физически она в порядке. Но её действительно больше не стоит оставлять одну, и мы с Джо, мы бы очень хотели всегда быть рядом, ты сам знаешь. Но дети скоро заканчивают школу, а мне дают работу в Питтсбурге. Мы уже всё обсудили. Она согласна с тем, что ей стоит переехать туда, где о ней будут лучше заботиться.

Стив издает сухой и хриплый смешок.

— Нет, она не согласна.

— Не согласна, — вздыхает Кэт. — Но, пап, ты мотаешься по всему миру. По крайней мере, она признает, что это практичное решение.

Вина пожирает его изнутри. Правда в том, что, как и предсказывала Пегги, он оставил свою семью, и теперь, слушая по телефону дыхание дочери, думает, что не должен был так поступать с ними.

— Я не знаю, когда вернусь, — говорит он, крепко зажмуриваясь: он не хочет слышать, что предал их. — Кэтрин, мне так жаль.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — тихо отвечает она.

— Хорошо.

— Не сержусь, — повторяет она. — Я понимаю. Ну, нет, я не понимаю. Я ничерта не понимаю, каково тебе сейчас. Но я понимаю, объективно, почему ты делаешь то, что делаешь. Я ни в чем тебя не виню. Просто вселенная требует спасения в самое неподходящее время

— Да, в самое неподходящее, — соглашается Стив. — Передай своей маме, что я…

— Конечно, — мягко говорит Кэт. — Эй. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогая. Да, пока.

Стив вешает трубку и на мгновение закрывает лицо руками.

 

—

 

Романова косится на него, не обращая внимания на дорогу. На большой скорости они минуют выступ отвесной скалы слева и выезжают к большому каменистому обрыву, простирающемуся справа. Стив смотрит прямо, стараясь не отвлекаться по сторонам. Пластиковая ручка двери хлипко скрипит под его рукой, и одну блаженную секунду он безумно мечтает о выходе на пенсию.

— Ты правда не смотрел фильмы про Бонда? Да ладно, это же классика.

— Следи за дорогой. И нет, не смотрел.

В уголках губ Романовой кроется дразнящая улыбка.

— Они _забавные_ , Роджерс.

— Что хорошего в том, чтобы быть шпионом, когда ты не можешь пошутить про то, каково быть шпионом? — вклинивается доктор Малик.

— А вы, я так понимаю, большой фанат доктора Стрейнджлава? — спрашивает Романова. Она бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— Естественно.

Удар, хлопок и скрежет металла; Стива кидает вперед, к приборной панели, и он упирается в неё руками, желудок у него подскакивает к горлу. Романова выкручивает руль и дает по тормозам, но они всё равно катятся прямо к обрыву.

— Руль! — кричит она и тянет ручной тормоз. Стив хватает его, пока она перелезает на заднее сиденье. В салон машины через распахнутую дверь врывается поток воздуха. Романова закрывает доктора Малик своим телом и выпрыгивает вместе с ней из авто. Стив успевает заметить голубой отблеск: она воспользовалась его щитом, чтобы смягчить падение. Времени нет. Стив поворачивает и поворачивает руль, выкручивая его до предела. В последние пару секунд он успевает поджать ноги и вышибает пассажирскую дверь всем своим весом. Та со скрежетом вылетает, и он падает на асфальт вместе с ней. Их машина качается на краю обрыва.

Стив срывается с места и мчится вниз по рыхлому гравию. На дороге нет никого кроме Романовой и доктора Малик — потрёпанных, но живых. Хиджаб доктора Малик соскальзывает у нее с плеча и развевается на ветру. На земле рядом с ними вспыхивает яркий красный прицел лазера. Романова отдаёт Стиву его щит, и он укрывает им их всех. Нужно найти укрытие, но рядом ничего нет. Рядом вообще ничего нет.

— Стреляли сзади, — напоминает Малик. Она тяжело дышит, крепко прижимая руку к груди. Ран на ней нет. Стив смотрит по направлению её взгляда. Неподалеку виднеется пара растений, камни, за которыми можно скрыться, и несколько деревьев. Уже хоть что-то. Сердце у Стива стучит отбойным молотком. Появляется надежда. Он делает шаг вперёд, и камни под его ногами проваливаются: это была ошибка.

— Ложись! — кричит Романова. Два выстрела эхом отдаются от камней. Каким-то чудом Стив успевает закрыть свою голову от пуль щитом и бросается прикрывать Малик. Романова разворачивается и открывает огонь из двух пистолетов. Она приседает, выжидая. Ответной стрельбы нет. Стив слегка опускает щит, и в это же мгновение в него летит пуля. Она пролетает над головой, задевая волосы. Это кажется бредом, кажется невозможным. Он здесь. Солдат здесь.

Романова дважды стреляет в воздух.

— Мы здесь лёгкая добыча, — говорит Стив. — Нужно отступать.

— Оглянись по сторонам, Роджерс, — огрызается Романова. — Отступать некуда.

На её лице странное выражение: Стив видел подобные лица у других людей, но никогда у неё. Безумное и суровое. Её брови сильно сведены, она часто дышит. Стив понимает: ей страшно. Она тоже знает, что это он.

Стив старается придумать план. Снайпер — Солдат — ждет в укрытии и будет продолжать ждать, ведь они все равно попались в ловушку. Солдату торопиться некуда. Есть несколько вариантов развития событий, при которых они — и с меньшей вероятностью Малик — могут остаться живыми. Бросить щит Стив не может: Малик нужна защита. Кроме того, расстояние слишком большое. Но у него за поясом есть заряженный пистолет.

— Держитесь за ним и не высовывайтесь, — говорит Стив, отдавая свой щит доктору Малик. Затем он выхватывает пистолет.

Еще один выстрел. Доктор Малик вскрикивает. Воющий шум заставляет Стива обернуться. Он видит кровь. Невероятно точным выстрелом Солдат прострелил ей ладонь. В панике та бросает щит. Пока Романова бросается прикрывать доктора Малик своим телом, Стив открывает огонь в направлении выстрела.

— Меня слышно? — нервно говорит Наташа по телефону, пытаясь остановить кровотечение у Малик. — Это H-64, срочно нужно подкрепление, вызываю отряд УДАР, широта… — дальше Стив не разбирает. Фигура в чёрном с поблескивающей на солнце левой рукой выходит из-за деревьев.

На несколько секунд Стив скован шоком и болью. Солдат стреляет. Стив тоже стреляет, понимая, что все равно промахнется. Американская пуля пролетает мимо цели, но советская пуля попадает сразу в двоих: Романова и доктор Малик падают на землю. 

— Романова! — кровь разбрызгивается по всей дороге. — Романова! _Наташа!_

Она жива. Задыхается, прижимая руку к животу, но жива, пусть дыхание влажное и тяжелое. Крови много, крови очень много — темная и густая, она стекает на асфальт сквозь ее пальцы. Неподалеку лежит доктор Малик — без сознания или мертвая, её хиджаб окрашивается в черный; Стив не знает, куда она ранена и ранена ли вообще. На ней может быть Наташина кровь. Зелёные глаза Наташи горят на белом лице. Её локоны падают ей на щёки, завиваются на висках.

— Иди, — твердо говорит она и повторяет, крича: — _Иди!_

Стив подскакивает на ноги. Он видит Солдата: его выдаёт отблеск оголённой металлической руки. Тот скрывается в чаще леса, и Стив пускается в погоню так, будто у него под ногами горит земля. Нет, нет, нет, думает Стив и начинает умолять, отчаянно, неистово: пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, нет. Солдат быстрый, но Стив догоняет его. Головой он понимает, что мог бы прострелить ему колено или руку. Но он не станет этого делать, и остаётся только ещё больше прибавить в скорости. На месте дельтовидной мышцы Солдата красная звезда. Стив в Ленинграде. Стив под Одессой. Стив мчится за Баки в их квартиру в Бруклине.

Он делает рывок вперед и прижимает Солдата к холодной земле. Под ними ломаются ветки и хрустят замёрзшие листья.

Они сцепляются в драке. Стива опрокидывает на спину. Металлическая рука перехватывает его шею, и с глухим стуком голова Стива впечатывается в землю. Металл холодней арктического льда. Стив задыхается в панике и жадно хватает воздух ртом. Он слышит странное, тихое жужжание. Изо всех сил Стив бьет ногой. В руке у него зажат пистолет, но он все еще не хочет им пользоваться, и потому отбрасывает его. Ладонями он обхватывает холодную руку Солдата: металлические пластины двигаются под пальцами. Он просовывает указательный и средний пальцы между своей шеей и металлом. Чужая рука только сильнее сжимается. Скоро Стив потеряет сознание.

— Бак, — выдыхает он, и внезапно Солдат замирает.

— _Баки_ , — повторяет Стив. Сердце в груди останавливается. Глаза за непроницаемыми очками из 1954 смотрят прямо на него. Волосы Солдата, длинные и тёмные, свисают Стиву на лицо. Стив на пределе. Солдат не двигается, и он снимает очки. Глаза под ними серые, огромные, дикие. Стив точно помнит их цвет. На секунду он пугается, что забыл. Тёмные брови нахмурены. Стив ощущает биение своего сердца так же остро, как и колотые раны в груди. Это Баки, Баки смотрит на него, прямо здесь. Спустя шестьдесят четыре года. Его тело – холодное. Его тело — оружие. Они оба — оружие, но это неважно. Единственное, что важно — его глаза. Баки напуган. Он ужасно напуган.

Стив знает лишь одно слово.

— Баки.

Но неожиданно, по непонятным причинам, лицо Баки вновь становится непроницаемым. Солдат хватает Стива за лацканы куртки и вновь впечатывает его голову в землю. За мгновение до того, как провалиться в беспамятство, Стив слышит:

— Хайль ГИ…

 

—

 

Тихий перезвон пробирается сквозь тишину знакомой лондонской ночи: под его крупными мозолистыми пальцами рождаются вялые фортепианные мотивы.

— Мы должны идти, — говорит Стив.

— М-м? — во рту у Баки сигарета. Он улыбается, не глядя на Стива. Вместо этого он смотрит на свои пальцы, бегающие по клавишам. — Всего секунду, Роджерс, — растягивает он и напевает что-то знакомое. Сперва Стиву кажется, что это «Боевой гимн Республики», но слова, которые произносит Баки — грубая переделка песни, что он слышал на тренировках десантников, к которым их отправляла SSR.

_«Готовы все?» – перед прыжком спросил былой сержант._   
_Герой робко ответил: «Да». Взвод выстроился в ряд._   
_Он прыгнул в ледяной поток, забыв про вытяжной…_

— Давай, Баки, — произносит Стив, не чувствуя движений собственного рта. — Я устал. Я так устал, что кости болят. Устал, что даже стоять тяжело. Пойдем отсюда. Тут ничего нет, ничего. Идём.

Этот паб взорвали давным-давно. Столы, табуреты, стулья — все разорвало в щепки. Осколки разбитого стекла тускло блестят в жёлтом свете. Где-то здесь могут быть оторванные конечности. Тела людей. Стив помнит этот паб. Помнит, как рыскал в нем в поисках выпивки. Помнит, как обрушился на этот стул, как всё плыло перед глазами, как раздирало изнутри горло. У него болел живот, у него ныли кости…

Фортепиано разнесено на кусочки. Его внутренности вывалены наружу, клавиши цвета слоновой кости сломаны. Но оно всё ещё играет. Баки продолжает петь  вполголоса.

_Он досчитал до десяти, не ощутил рывка,_   
_В лицо бил ветер, а под ним клубились облака,_   
_Запутался в запаске он руками и ногой…_

— Ты должен был отправиться домой, — говорит Стив. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты оставался на этой войне.

— Ты много чего не хотел, — отвечает Баки.

_На стропах пятна крови, и мозги на слайдерах._   
_Кишки болтались на его нестоптанных берцах._   
_Его собрали в кучу, в гроб казённый цинковой,_   
_И повезли домой._

Баки однажды показал ему, как правильно петь последний припев. Господи Иисусе, как же сильно они тогда смеялись, пихая друг друга локтями, с безмерным величием и впечатляюще складно допевая последние строки этой песни:

_Сколько же крови, сколько же крови, что за ужасная смерть.  
Сколько же крови, сколько же крови, что за ужасная…_

 

Когда Стив просыпается, тихий смех Баки стоит у него в ушах. Рядом пищит монитор, считывающий его пульс. Он быстро находит датчик и срывает его, и кривая на мониторе превращается в прямую линию. Кто-то оставил радио включенным, и в палате звучит характерный шум вперемешку со спортивным репортажем. Поднявшись с кровати, Стив натыкается на стул, где сложена его побелевшая от горной пыли одежда. Натянув её, он выходит в коридор. Должно быть, сейчас ночь, думает он и наконец натыкается на медсестру.

— Капитан Роджерс…

— Романова… Где Наташа? Где агент Романова? С ней все нормально?

— Сэр, она в порядке… сэр, все хорошо. Я могу проводить вас к ней, если хотите.

— Хочу, — соглашается Стив. Его всё ещё потряхивает от увиденного сна, он дезориентирован и не знает точно, где находится. На какой-то немыслимый момент ему хочется позвонить Пегги, увидеть её лицо, её улыбку. Затем он вспоминает: Наташа.

— Спасибо, мэм.

Они проходят длинный и узкий коридор, добираясь до её палаты. Бледный лунный свет, льющийся из окна, падает на её больничную одежду. Когда Стив входит в помещение, она пытается сесть на кровати, а затем стискивает зубы, бледнея. Стив порывается позвать медсестру, но Наташа останавливает его:

— Не надо, всё нормально.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стив, усаживаясь на стул рядом с её кроватью.

— Как если бы словила пулю в живот. — Она смотрит на него, прищурившись,  острым взглядом, и ему кажется, будто его разрезали на куски, а потом собрали обратно словно пазл. — Не молчи, Роджерс. Спрашивай.

Хорошо, думает Стив. Хорошо. Он поражен тем, как быстро внутри него вспыхивает искра интереса.

— Откуда ты узнала?

— Узнала что?

— Не провоцируй меня, если не можешь взять на себя чёртову ответственность, — резко выдает Стив.

Наташа молчит.

— Я два года сражался вместе с Баки плечом к плечу, — говорит он. — Эти рефлексы, этот стиль — я их узнаю где угодно. Но тогда, в Ленинграде, в пятидесятых, он дрался иначе. И у него не было винтовки. Ты читала рапорт, я знаю, что читала. У меня тогда не было ни одного чертового доказательства того, насколько метко Солдат стреляет. Все, что мы знали, — он профессиональный убийца, не снайпер. И в архивах по Зимнему Солдату были только такие данные.

— И? Я не понимаю.

— Будь твои знания взяты только из разведданных ЩИТа, ты бы не предположила, что он отлично стреляет. Но я видел тебя на поле боя. Ты знала это.

— Зимний Солдат убил больше двух десятков человек за последние пятьдесят лет. И раз он застрелил Кеннеди, то уж наверняка он неплохо обращается с оружием. Я понятия не имею, почему ты думаешь, будто бы я знаю всё и обо всём, Роджерс.

Повисает долгое молчание. Взгляд зелёных глаз Наташи пустой и открытый. К сожалению, но Стива так легко не обмануть.

— Ты говорила, что не знаешь его.

— Я соврала.

Едва осознавая, что произошло, Стив поднимается на ноги. Он отворачивается, сжимая кулаки. На одну ужасающую минуту у него перед глазами мерцают белые пятна. Затем в поле зрения снова появляется стул и белая больничная стена. Он переводит дыхание.

— Наташа, — говорит он, но не знает, как продолжить. Поворачивается. — Наташа, — пытается он еще раз, но опускает взгляд, когда голос ломается.

— Не начинай, — она раздражена. — Нужно было обсудить всё со мной. Ты не умеешь скрывать свои чувства. Это тебя и убьет.

— Странно, что еще не убило, — говорит Стив. Он видит его глаза. Стив смотрит в его глаза. Он был там — он был прямо там. Стив прикоснулся к нему: не к Зимнему Солдату, а к Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. Он уверен, что тот всё ещё внутри этих древних костей. — Прошу, расскажи мне. Наташа.

— Это было в конце восьмидесятых или начале девяностых. Я была юной, — признаётся Наташа. — Его имя не называли. Я и не пыталась его узнать. Он тренировал нас неделю.

— «Нас»?

Наташа резко качает головой:

— Это не имеет значения.

— И это был единственный раз, когда ты его видела.

— Нет, — очень тихо отвечает она. — Я увидела его снова годы спустя. Они хотели, чтобы он снова тренировал меня. Никто и никогда не был так близко к тому, чтобы убить меня. Он научил меня тому, что я знаю.

— Почему ты соврала? — спрашивает Стив.

Наташа вздыхает. Она не ответит. В любом случае, глупый вопрос.

— До того, как он меня вырубил, он сказал кое-что. Было сложно разобрать, но я слышал это год назад в Киеве от одного агента. Звучит вроде как… — Стив напрягает память. — Ха… Хай…

— Хайль?

— Может быть. Что это значит?

— Это значит… отдавать честь, но в формальном варианте. Поклонение. Рождерс, — говорит она, уставившись на него. — Я не собираюсь опять в это ввязываться. Понимаешь?

Стив кивает. Он снова один. Он был один десятки лет, и это уже не важно.

— Понимаю.

— Нет, я не… Стив. Я больше не собираюсь подвергать опасности гражданское лицо. Она сейчас в критическом состоянии. Работать подобным образом мне бы не хотелось.

Стив молча пялится на нее несколько минут. Он вспоминает времена, когда в его жизни наступали перемены, переломные минуты, когда всё что угодно меняло траекторию пути настолько, что дороги назад уже не оставалось. День, когда он встретил Баки. Утро, когда он познакомился с Пег. Ночь в мотеле Литл-Рока, когда он увидел Нила Армстронга, идущего по Луне. А теперь это: Романова, предлагающая мир. Пути назад нет, как не было и в те предыдущие разы.

— Понял, — повторяет он мягче. Наташа пытается двигаться и морщится от боли. Стив протягивает руку. — Эй, серьезно… Дай мне позвать медсестру.

— Всё равно бесполезно, — ворчит Наташа, но с куда более приподнятым настроением. — А бесполезное я не люблю. Может лучше подашь мне мою одежду? — она напряженно улыбается ему, и он отправляется за её вещами.

 

—

 

 _КОМУ: ДИРЕКТОР  
ОТ: __██████████_ _█████_ _,_ _ДОКТОР_ _НАУК_ _  
__ДЕЙСТВИЕ_ _:_ _PZV_ _(ФАЗА-2)_  
СТАТУС: ИНИЦИИРОВАНО  
11 НОЯБРЯ 63

 _ТЕМА: Операция прошла успешно. Оружие было обновлено и теперь обладает повышенной прочностью и мобильностью. Улучшен двигательный контроль. Баланс был улучшен введением_ _████████_ _в спинной мозг, что позволяет укрепить его и избежать разрывов, как это было в предыдущих миссиях. (Дополнительные доклады 6-А1 и 6-А2 содержат расшифровку переписки между полковником Уильямом_ _███████_ _и_ _доктором_ _█████_ _,_ _консультировавшим_ _полковника_ _███████_ _,_ _а_ _также_ _консультирование_ _Обадайи_ _█████_ _относительно_ _технологии_ _производства_ _оружия_ _и_ _вражеских_ _разведданных.)_

 _Перекалибровка Объекта_ _█_ _проводилась_ _докторами_ _█████_ _и_ _████_ _и_ _сперва_ _проходила_ _успешно_ _._ _Объекту_ _█_ _показали_ _его_ _цели_ _,_ _а_ _также_ _объяснили_ _суть_ _задания_ _._ _Объект_ _█_ _оставался_ _под_ _контролем_ _и_ _не_ _говорил_ _._ _После_ _этого_ _инструктажа_ _агент_ _Иван_ _██████_   _обсудил_ _с_ _оперативником_ _███████_ _план_ _проникновения_ _._ _Было_ _упомянуто_ _,_ _что_ _Объект_ _█_ _,_ _сопровождаемый_ _агентом_ _██████████_ _, проедет через города_ _██████_ _,_ _██████_ _и_ _██████_ _,_ _и_ _пересечёт_ _██_ _границу_ _,_ _высадившись_ _в_ _районе_ _████████_ _,_ _███_ _████_ _._ _Объект_ _█_ _по непонятной причине пришёл в ярость_ _,_ _сдержать_ _его было невозможно. Объект_ _█_ _задушил_ _оперативника_ _███████_ _._ _Трое_ _вмешавшихся_ _людей_ _из_ _отряда_ _безопасности_ _были_ _избиты_ _до смерти_ _или_ _задушен_ _ы. Агент_ _███████_ _при_ _содействии_ _доктора_ _█████_ _в_ _итоге_ _смогли_ _усыпить_ _цель_ _._ _Объект_ _█_ _был_ _соответствующим_ _о_ _бразом наказан. Инцидент больше не повторится._

 _Позже была проведена вторая перекалибровка. Разбор миссии продолжился без каких-либо инцидентов. В свете данных событий ФАЗА-2 была инициирована и в настоящее время идёт в полную силу. Таким образом, Объект_ _█_ _будет представлен в ранге оперативника, известного как_ _███_ _██████_ _███████_ _._ _Это_ _,_ _вне_ _сомнений_ _,_ _наш_ _е величайшее творение._

 _Несмотря на многочисленные неудачи,_ _███_ _████_ _может_ _наконец_ _отметить_ _проект_ _██████_ _███████_ _как_ _успешный_ _,_ _аналогов_ _которому_ _не_ _было_ _ранее_ _. Операция_ _██████_ _будет_ _продолжена_ _,_ _как_ _и_ _планировалось_ _, 22_ _ноября_ _63._

 

Аккуратным Наташиным почерком в конце копии файла указано: _Перевела в меру своих возможностей. Это единственный документ, который я смогла восстановить. По всей видимости, он был рассекречен Красной Комнатой. Даже её агенты оставались в неведении._

—

 

— В таком состоянии от тебя мало толку, — говорит Наташа. — Ты вообще спал?

— Вздремнул немного.

— Роджерс…

— Мы так близко, — упирается Стив. — Господи, мы так близко… Я точно знаю. Наташа, я знаю это.

— Ладно.

— Ты должна мне поверить. Я знаю, знаю, что мы можем…

— Я верю тебе, Роджерс, сказала же, — говорит Наташа, и он замечает тревогу в её голосе.

Стиву безумно хочется содрать чёрную краску с зашифрованных слов, чтобы добраться до истины, словно это какой-то лотерейный билет. Наташа прислоняется к столу, чтобы ещё раз изучить документ. Она прижимается всем телом к его плечу. Она читает документ при свете единственной лампочки офиса ЩИТа и указывает на начало второго абзаца, ногтем подчеркивая имя Ивана ██████.

— Это Иван Петров. Из списка разыскиваемых можешь вычеркнуть — он мёртв.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я убила его.

Стив моргает.

— А ещё кого-нибудь узнаешь?

Наташа переводит палец выше, на то место, где Стив сделал заметку.

— Вот этот. Думаю, ты прав. Наверняка это Зола.

— А что на счет полковника? Уильям – не русское имя. Как-то не сходится, Наташа. Разве на Красную Комнату работали американцы или британцы? Тут сказано, что он проводил _консультации_.

— Нет, насколько мне известно, — говорит Наташа. — Но я думаю, будет не лишним поискать его имя в бумажных архивах. Быть может, найдётся какая-то зацепка. Покопавшись в именах, можно найти кое-что полезное. Эксперименты на людях, вероятно, пользовались успехом какое-то время.

— Они пытались воссоздать то, что сделал Эрскин, — подтверждает Стив. У него под кожей рождается невыносимый зуд: у него дрожат руки и слипаются глаза. Господи, удивляется Стив, да что со мной такое? Он хлопает себя по колену и продолжает: - Они ни черта не учатся.  

— На тебе же сработало.

— Как и на Шмидте. И на том учёном, который позже разгромил Гарлем. Я вообще не уверен что это было хорошей идеей.

— Кого-то жизнь ничему не учит.

— Наташа.

— Что?

— Много людей ты знаешь с именем Обадайя?

 

—

 

На протяжении многих миль только шум дороги и мотоцикла. Всё в округе словно вымерло, и чем дольше он едет, тем дальше кажется горизонт. Его граница словно размыта в мутных пыльных сумерках.

Архивы ЩИТа разбросаны по всей стране: напиханные под ржавеющие крыши старых хранилищ на западе и у побережья, убранные в ячейки банковских хранилищ. Здесь, в унылой Айове, Стив рассматривает сощурившегося владельца (1-800) U-STORE.

— Мне нужен блок 714А, — говорит Стив.

Мужчина продолжает щуриться. Стив лезет за бумажником и, достав свои документы, прислоняет их к пластиковой перегородке между ними.

— Убери это, — мрачно произносит тот скрипящим голосом. — Я и так знаю, кто ты.

Стив сжимает челюсть.

— Отлично. Так вы пустите меня?

— Те почести, с которыми тебя отправили в отставку в 66-ом… — говорит он. — И без них обошёлся бы.

Стиву нечего ответить. Продолжая сверлить его взглядом, мужчина пропускает его через ворота и отдаёт ключ. Стиву не впервой слышать подобное, и ему пора бы уже привыкнуть, но раз за разом это выбивает из колеи. Стив догадывается, как всё было: этот парень рос в дремучем городке, собирая мелочь на комиксы, позже воевал во Вьетнаме, попав туда случайно или по призыву. Вьетнам — болото, кишащее человеческими внутренностями. Он писал «ВОЙНА – ЭТО АД» на своей измазанной грязью каске после того, как один из его сослуживцев взлетел на воздух. И вот, пройдя всё это, он возвращается домой, чтобы увидеть, как его любимчик из Ревущих Коммандос красуется на обложке Times. Это падение идола. Стив все понимает. К тому моменту, когда начинают появляться целые научные статьи, основанные на письмах Баки, этот парень уже окончательно разочаровывается.

Блок 714А находится ближе к концу хранилища, зажатый между высоким забором и бесконечными километрами зеленого поля травы. Приходится приложить усилие, чтобы открыть старую дверь. Внутри всё доверху забито картотеками и коробками с документами. В том, как они систематизированы, нет абсолютно никакой логики. Вряд ли кто-то вообще знает, как ориентироваться в этом бардаке.

Что ж.

Простояв полчаса на коленях и борясь с зудом от пыли в носу, Стив наконец находит неприметный коричневый ящик. Спрятанный за стеллажом с большой вмятиной вдоль всей левой стороны, он помечен надписью: SSR —> ЩИТ 1944 49. Стива накрывает мёртвая тишина; тот самый момент между горем и злостью. Старые отчёты для него не актуальны. Ему нужны 60-ые. Но, несмотря на это, он все равно тянется к ним. Бумага сплошь пожелтевшая и разорванная, где-то текст расплылся от воды, а большая часть чернил просто выцвела. Он начинает с 1949 и ищет по датам, заставляя историю идти в обратном направлении. Бомба, Окинава, зачистка в Европе. Сперва Стив узнает почерк Пегги, затем свой собственный. Подпись Филлипса, земля ему пухом. 1946: октябрь, сентябрь, август… 1945. Всего два документа. Руки Стива замирают над высохшей бумагой. Доклад о миссии. Дата, кому, место; цель, время, маршрут. Стив помнит каждый клик печатной машинки. В заключительной части его собственная запись _: смерть Джеймс Барнса подтверждена_.

Первой он тогда набрал букву «М». Смотрел на нее и смотрел. А затем вдруг вырвал лист из пишущей машинки и впечатал его в стол. Своей перьевой ручкой он выцарапывал «М» так сильно, что её чернила, проступая сквозь лист, навсегда окрасили дешевое дерево стола. Он дотрагивается подушечкой пальца до обратной стороны страницы: там по-прежнему выпуклость.

— Прости, — произносит Стив уже в миллионный раз в своей жизни. Продолжать извиняться сейчас, когда до сих пор никуда не продвинулся, — это лишнее. Это позорно.

Стив проводит рукой по лицу. Он продолжает листать документ, и его пальцы останавливаются на личных делах, полезных, прежде всего, для перекличек. Данные записаны в несколько колонок: имя, номер, ранг, статус. Стив автоматически смотрит в конец страницы. _Барнс, сэр,_ слышит он свой же голос, вспоминая шум дождя, льющегося на крышу их палатки тысячу лет назад, тысячу миль позади. _Б-А-Р-…_

БАРНС ДЖЕЙМС Б     32557038    СЕРЖАНТ     ПРОПАЛ БЕЗ ВЕСТИ

Вдоль позвоночника Стива бегут мурашки.

Это канцелярская ошибка. Вот и все.  Кто-то что-то напутал, был слишком милосерден или же поле заполнили сразу после операции, не увидев отчет Стива. Но затем он смотрит в верх листа. В заголовке страницы большой красный штамп, гласящий: ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ЛИЧНОЕ ДЕЛО. УДАРНЫЕ ЕДИНЦЫ 1-5 РАСФОРМИРОВАНЫ 45.

И еще одна пометка, выведенная от руки: _Просмотрено ЩИТом, 1946_.

Что ж, тогда это все объясняет, думает Стив. SSR был переформирован в ЩИТ в период с 45 по 46 год, разумеется, в отчётах и инвентаризации могли быть допущены ошибки. Путаница в подобном — это естественно.

— Это всё объясняет, — вновь повторяет Стив.

Он находит свой собственный доклад о миссии в Ленинграде в 1954 — _о советском солдате, сильном, быстром, с металлической рукой_... Ему нужен 1963, файл об убийстве президента. Ему нужна восьмибуквенная фамилия полковника Уильяма.

Первым попадается 1968.

Вьетнам: скрытое проникновение. Он бегло читает текст. В графе «стратегия» отсылка к альфа-докладам: такие писали только Стив и Баки. Только у них был допуск такого высокого уровня. Даже после 1966 они напоминали ему программы занятий в Вест-Пойнте.

 

 _РАПОРТ А-2-44._  
_ПОДАНО: СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС ДЖ Б, 32557038, ПРОПАЛ БЕЗ ВЕСТИ В 1945._

А-2-44. Альфа 2 1944. Стив с силой зажмуривается, пытаясь вспомнить. Баки действительно написал его. В 1944 Стиву всадили нож в горло. Что-то с полевой аптечкой Мориты… Начальство было в ярости. Они в Лондоне. Стив донимает Баки вопросами, и в отместку тот тащит Стива в город. Там — танцы и милая блондинка, которую Баки будет провожать домой…

Этот молодой капитан, кем бы они ни был, наверняка ознакомился с файлами, описывающими, как Коммандос разрушали бесчисленные базы ГИДРЫ.

Стоя на коленях, Стив держит файлы с личным делом от 1946 и докладом о миссии 1968. Если подходить к делу рационально, то это может быть обычной ошибкой. Просто очередной ошибкой — Стив поставил бы что угодно на то, что в болтовне среди молодых агентов, где речь порой заходит о Баки, термины вроде «пал в бою» или «пропал без вести» могут взаимозаменять друг друга. Стиву вряд ли бы удалось обнаружить тело: он и не искал. (Прости, прости, прости меня.) Он хмурится, перечитывает снова, от начала и до конца. Наконец его взгляд цепляется за верхний край страницы.

КОМУ: ПОКЛОВНИК УИЛЬЯМ СТРАЙКЕР  
ОТ КОГО: КАПИТАН АЛЕКСАНДР ПИРС

 

—

 

_Норвежский Нобелевский комитет принял решение, что Нобелевская Премия Мира 2001 будет присуждена государственному секретарю США Александру Пирсу за его выдающиеся достижения в поддержании мира с посольством России, а также за проявление политической и человеческой чуткости к Среднему Востоку в годы бедствий и кризиса. Его упорство и тактичная требовательность в общении с политическими лидерами внесли свой вклад в развитие концепции «братства между народами», что Альфред Нобель в свое время провозгласил одним из критериев к Нобелевской Премии Мира._

_(Нобелевский Комитет. Нобелевская Премия Мира. 2001. Интернет ресурс.)_

 

—

 

Стена Памяти, возведённая из гладкого и крепкого серого камня, тянется далеко вперёд. Имена на ней перечислены в хронологическом порядке, не в алфавитном, поэтому в конце много пустого места, куда в будущем будут добавлены новые каменные плиты. А в итоге, думает Стив, эта стена разрастётся и выйдет на открытую улицу, пересечёт соседнюю ей, а после вовсе уйдёт под воду.

Самое первое имя, выбитое квадратными буквами: Джеймс Барнс, 1945. Убит в бою.

Стив поправляет кепку на голове. Есть только одно объяснение: он слетел с катушек. Джим, наверно, смеётся над ним из могилы. Что ж, Стиву девяносто один, и это должно было произойти в конце концов. Но всё-таки, всё-таки… Стив внимателен к деталям. Два файла, что признали Баки пропавшим без вести, были засекречены. Что касается доклада Стива от 45 года и этой Стены, построенной в 91-ом… И то, и другое открыто для общественности.

Неожиданно, как бы то ни было странно, Стив думает о Пегги. О её словах, которые она неизменно повторяла всем новым рекрутам: _Существует три правды — твоя, моя и о том, что действительно имело место быть._

— Полковник.

Стив резко дергается и оборачивается. Мужчина в изысканном синем костюме, стоящий перед ним, снимает темные очки. Его волосы светлые, а лицо очень красиво для его лет. У него длинный нос, мощная линия челюсти и яркие, кристально чистые голубые глаза.

— Алекс, — говорит Стив.

Кивком головы Александр Пирс указывает на стену. Он улыбается, при этом ни капли не меняясь в лице. Стив не знает, как ему это удается. Пирс выглядит понимающим и сочувствующим, сдержанным и деловым одновременно. Такое поведение, наверно, утомительно.

— День воспоминаний? — спрашивает он.

— О, знаете, выдалась длинная неделя.

Стив выдержал шесть десятилетий ядерной зимы. Его терпение, еще недавно такое крепкое, идёт трещинами. Безрассудство - вот то, к чему он действительно привык.

— На самом деле, хорошо, что вы здесь. Правда ли, что вы были знакомы с полковником Уильямом Страйкером во время войны?

— Он был моим командиром, — отвечает Пирс и смотрит на Стену Памяти. Подойдя к ней, он, в два шага преодолев несколько десятилетий, указывает на имя. — Вот он. Страйкер был хорошим человеком. Умер при исполнении служебного долга.

— Он был связан с Советами?

— Безусловно.

— А конкретнее?

На лице Пирса быстро мелькает что-то странное — будто перекалибровка. Затем он опять улыбается:

— Не очень понимаю, что именно вы хотите услышать.

— Как именно он был связан с Советами? Я всегда считал, что он воевал во Вьетнаме. — Они стоят близко друг к другу, как отражение. Он и Пирс одного роста.

— Страйкер занимался операциями с применением ядерного оружия.

_Твоя правда, моя правда…_

— И Красной комнатой, — говорит Стив.

Солнечный свет отражается от массивных оконных стёкол здания неподалеку и потоками льётся на Стену Памяти. Мимо них по вестибюлю проходят агенты, за статуей с эмблемой в виде орла, рядом с мемориальным фонтаном Говарда Старка, мерцая золотом, шумит вода. Сердце Стива с ужасающим грохотом стучит где-то в горле. На какой-то момент из-за того, что очки Пирса целиком отражают попавший в них солнечный свет, Стив теряет из вида его глаза. Затем Пирс снимает их и убирает в карман. Его выражение лица не меняется.

— Вы нехороший человек, — говорит Стив. — Так ведь, Алекс?

Пирс зол. Он подавляет злость, но Стив, пусть и на мгновение, замечает её.

— Я лишь тот, кто умеет идти на компромисс. Тот, кто умеет принимать сложные решения. Я изменил историю, полковник, хоть и не тем же путем, что и вы.

— На кого ты работаешь? — на этот вопрос Пирс смеётся ему в лицо, и Стив походит ближе. — Здесь сотни людей. Я не знаю, с тобой они или нет. Я не собираюсь ничего делать.

— Вы хороший лжец, — говорит Пирс, всё ещё смеясь. — Вы хороший лжец, полковник Роджерс. Уж тут никто не поспорит. Но вы не всегда им были.

— На кого ты работаешь? — повторяет Стив.

— У нас с вами общие враги. Беспорядки, война, хаос.

— Прямо сейчас у меня только один враг, — отвечает Стив. — И я смотрю на него. Тот, кому, как я думал, я могу доверять. Говори, на кого работаешь.

— На нечто большее, чем все мы. Послушайте… вы знаете, что из себя представляет война. Вы знаете, что война — это ад. Рано или поздно «грязная» ядерная бомба взорвётся в Москве или электромагнитное излучение спалит Чикаго. Но у нас есть план, есть долгосрочная цель. Мы можем, наконец, достичь мира. Разве это не то, чего вы хотели бы? Не то, чего все мы хотели бы?

Достижение мира, контроль над хаосом. Слова Пирса неожиданно раскрываются перед Стивом со всей своей глубиной, и он вспоминает в мельчайших подробностях реющие флаги цвета крови, вздымающиеся над разбомблёнными домами Германии и Австрии. Он вспоминает об огромных немецких плакатах TOD DER LÜGE, часть из которых висит на кирпичных зданиях, тогда как другая втоптана в грязь ногами. Те самые, что с изображением бледного нацистского кулака, в порыве гнева душащего змею. «СМЕРТЬ ЛЖИ». Что произошло на самом деле? _Хайль_ : приветствие. Вот так правда, словно клубок нитей, расплетается перед Стивом: толстый, кровоточащий и испорченный кусок мяса. История, наконец, раскрыта.

— Все — это кто? — спрашивает Стив.

Пирс добродушно улыбается, но затем улыбка бесследно исчезает с его лица.

— Ну, — говорит он. — Буквально все, полковник. Все.

Рывком Стив хватает голову Пирса и дважды впечатывает ее в Стену Памяти. Пирс рушится на землю, истекая кровью. Вокруг понимается шум, кричат случайные прохожие. Стив бросается к лифтам и лестничной клетке. Он даже по голой стене заберется, если будет нужно. Фьюри должен все узнать, должен выйти из тени. Стив минует одну за одной узкие серые лестницы, двери с грохотом захлопываются за его спиной. Преодолевая одним махом обычные пять или шесть шагов, он поднимается все выше: десятый, двенадцатый, четырнадцатый этаж, — врезаясь в стены под действием силы импульса.

Пятеро человек врываются в двери на семнадцатом этаже. Одного из них Стив, перегнув через перила, сразу же скидывает вниз, другого спускает по лестнице, и тот летит вперед головой. В голову третьего спецназовца Стив впечатывает свое колено, но затем неожиданно спотыкается о тело: ещё один наваливается на него сзади и прижимает к стене. Стив швыряет его через себя и разбивает голову напавшего о бетонный пол, который уже через мгновение заливает кровью. Стив слышит жужжание и глухой гул, словно над у него над ухом кружит оса, затем его задевает заряженным шокером, всё тело трясёт, в глазах белеет, позвоночник сводит от боли.

Рамлоу встает прямо перед Стивом и разминает руку с трещащим шокером в ней.

— Оу, — произносит он. — Да не смотрит ты так. Давай, подходи.

Рамлоу дерётся как дикий пес: рыча и огрызаясь, со звериным наслаждением. Дважды уклонившись от ударов Стива, он перехватывает его кулак прежде, чем успевает последовать третий удар, и бьет его шокером по рёбрам. Стив кричит — сильнейшая боль пульсирует у него под кожей, взор заслоняет белая пелена. Рамлоу хрипло смеётся во весь голос.

— Что, больно? — спрашивает он.

Стив бьёт ему в лоб своим лбом. Рамлоу пятится назад, но все ещё не опускает запястье Стива, и тот, на чистых инстинктах, открывает рот и кусает его. Рамлоу чертовский быстрый — он тут же бьет Стива электродубинкой по голове. Стив чувствует ослепляющую боль и ужасное жжение. Он падает на колени.

Рамлоу размахивает шокером рядом со щекой Стива. Он дёргается, но тот не бьёт его: вместо этого он просто держит заряженный шокер в опасной близости и наклоняется, чтобы лучше видеть Стива. Он дважды бьёт его ногой:

— Мы же собираемся повеселиться сегодня, не так ли?

Стив вырывает руку из захвата и дёргает Рамлоу за ноги, роняя вниз. Они сцепляются на бетонном полу. Рамлоу осознает, что Стив сильнее его, и начинает выворачиваться из хватки, — ему удаётся оказаться сверху, после чего он прочно хватается за шокер обеими руками. Он бьёт им Стива по горлу, и сам же кричит от боли: его тоже бьёт током. На один ужасающий миг Стив застывает, не дыша. Он чувствует невозможное онемение, его конечности слегка подёргиваются. Он сбрасывает с себя Рамлоу, бьёт его в челюсть и впечатывает его голову в пол, а затем, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги. Стив бьёт его под рёбра, один раз, второй.

— Сука, — хрипит Рамлоу.

Стив хватает его за лямки униформы и с яростью швыряет к стене. Рамлоу бьёт ногами, и бьёт сильно, но Стив прижимает его голову к стене, оглушает. Густая тёмная кровь стекает из-под его тёмных волос по лбу. Он поворачивает голову и сплёвывает кровь на бетон, а затем, сжав челюсть, выплёвывает ещё и зуб. Повернувшись обратно к Стиву, он смотрит на него, задрав подбородок.

Стив обыскивает его. Два пистолета, два ножа — в ботинках и на бедре – и два шокера.

— Всё просто, Рамлоу, — говорит Стив. — Если не расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь, — я убью тебя. Так что говори и…

— Длинные речи — это точно не твой конек.

Стив осматривает электрошокер Рамлоу. Проходят десятилетия, меняются люди, но оружие жестокости остаётся неизменным. Бак однажды сказал ему: ГИДРА действительно любит пытать своих заключённых подобными вещами. Он находит переключатель, и шокер в его руке с шипением и треском оживает, окрашивая всё вокруг голубым свечением.

— _Остынь_ , — небрежно выдыхает Рамлоу. — Ну же. Ты не из тех, кто будет кого-то пытать.

— Знаешь, даже немного забавно, что ты говоришь это. Я и правда давно ничего подобного не делал.

— Все знают, что не ты занимался подобной грязной работёнкой в славные старые деньки, дорогуша.

Стиву знакомы все виды злости: та, что бывает при возне в подворотнях, гнев войны, злость унижения, злость мести. Но еще никогда он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Шум в его ушах и горящий зуд под кожей вот-вот превысят лимит. Это — ярость. Он почти не узнает собственного волоса, когда вдруг рождаются эти слова:

— Где он?

— Кто?

Стив вновь бьёт его током. Рамлоу кричит, и такого крика Стив не слышал от взрослого человека с 1945 года. Хриплый, задыхающийся крик. Кожа на лице Рамлоу странно натягивается, он прислоняется затылком к стене.

— На кого ты злишься, а? — спрашивает он, тяжело дыша. — На кого ты, блядь, злишься, здоровяк?

— Не смей, блядь, шутить со мной, — низким голосом отвечает Стив. — Где они его держат? В России? На Украине? Говори.

— Я могу вытерпеть боль, — говорит Рамлоу. — Пытай меня хоть весь чертов день, но ты ничего не получишь. Давай. Продолжай, Кэп. Продолжай. Выпусти всё. Ты так зол, что сейчас вены лопнут. А вот он я, прямо, блядь, перед тобой. Давай.

— Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, — говорит Стив. — Заканчивай с этим цирком. Люди вроде тебя все одинаковы.

— И всё же таких как я становится все больше и больше. Сказать, почему?

— Нет, избавь меня от этого.

— Отрежешь одну голову…

— Ничто не длится вечно, Рамлоу.

— Ага, — соглашается он, задумавшись. — Но только не ты. И, черт побери, мы ведь столько раз пытались. С 1943, с тех самых времен, ГИДРА пыталась убрать с этой земли твое милое личико. Пришло уже время, старикан. Думаешь, больше тебя тут никто не остановит? Так или иначе, Стиви… тебе охуеть как не повезло.

Стив не знает, что именно выражает его лицо, но, должно быть, всё же что-то чертовски плохое: тёмные глаза Рамлоу полны удовлетворения.

— О, что такое? — спрашивает он. — Я сказал что-то не то?

— Закрой свой чёртов рот.

— Знаешь, это было самым забавным. Тебе давали добротный план, которого ты должен был придерживаться, кто бы там его ни придумал… И ты честно-пречестно все исполнял.

Спина Стива деревенеет. Страх сжимает его живот, его кишки.

— Что?

Рамлоу пожимает плечами и вновь вскидывает вверх подбородок.

— Что? — невинным голосом повторяет он.

Стива трясёт от бессильной ярости. Глаза Рамлоу блестят: он счастлив видеть Стива таким. Тишина всё тянется и тянется.

— А ты у нас любишь поиграть с едой, не так ли? — спрашивает Стив.

Акцент Рамлоу теперь имитирует нью-йоркский говор. Стива это чертовски раздражает.

— Никогда не рассказывал об этом ни одной живой душе и, уверен, никогда не расскажу, но я думаю о том апель…

Стив еще раз прислоняет к нему шокер. На этот раз Рамлоу стискивает зубы и не издаёт ни звука, все его сухожилия натянуты, а вены на шее вспучены. Он продолжает смеяться, как и до этого:

— ...том апельсине и том вечере…

Стив обнаруживает, что его трясёт с ног до головы, дрожь пронизывает каждую клетку, все тело.

— Какого чёрта ты добиваешься?

— О, чего? — неверующе выплёвывает Рамлоу.  — Ты правда думаешь, что личные вещи, принадлежащие национальному герою, были преданы огласке вот просто так, без всякой помощи изнутри? Что в мире, подобном этому, что-то происходит случайно? Ты правда в это веришь, ёбаный дебил?

Стив молчит. Он чувствует, как ладонь сжимается вокруг рукояти шокера.

— История не соответствовала требуемому, — говорит Рамлоу, — и потому историю изменили. И это сработало. Всё реально получилось. Иисусе, они тебя _ненавидели_. Они ненавидели тебя тогда, а некоторые ненавидят и до сих пор. Целая страна отвернулась от своего золотого мальчика. Каково, а? Ты должен его увидеть. Вот это будет улет. Ткнешь его носом в его же письма, а он не узнает свои чёртовы…

Удар током настолько сильный, что лицо Рамлоу шкварчит, а стена рядом с его головой трескается. Стив бросает дубинку с током.

Какое-то время он стоит над ними, альфа-отрядом УДАРа, его грудь тяжело вздымается, перед глазами всё расплывается. Затем он поворачивает и вновь бежит вверх по лестнице, быстрее, чем раньше, стук сердца отдается в бёдрах, в висках, в горле. Наконец Стив на этаже Фьюри. Времени больше нет. Он мчится по коридору в свой кабинет. За его спиной слышны шаги: по их тяжёлым звукам Стив предугадывает, что преследователи вооружены. Он врывается в офис Фьюри.

— Ник…

Никого нет. Еще один отряд УДАРа уже близко.

— Сдавайся, Роджерс! — кричит кто-то из них. — Отступать некуда! Ты же не дурак!

Стив мечется взглядом между темными фигурами и стеной офиса Фьюри, сделанной полностью из стекла, за которым только сорок метров строго вниз к Потомаку.

— Ещё какой, — говорит Стив.

 

—

 

Он плывёт и после бежит что есть сил. Сменив вымокшую одежду на сухую в супермаркете, он, облачённый в худи, что капюшоном скрывает его голову, возвращается в свою съёмную квартиру. Пробежка по трём лестничным пролётам даёт ему достаточно времени поразмыслить: нужно связаться с Ником, Кэт, и, раз на то пошло, Пегги, а затем он найдёт…

— Роджерс, — говорит Наташа. Её брови резко нахмуриваются, и он понимает, что она заметила кровь в его волосах, от которой он не успел избавиться. — _Роджерс?_ Что ты?..

— Не двигайся. Отдай мне пистолет.

Наташа прищуривается. Она пристально смотрит на него какое-то время, оба почти не дышат.

— Нет, — решает она и тянется за оружием.

Стив ждал этого. Он предупреждает:

— Бросай пистолет, Романова.

Наташ приближается на несколько шагов, и её Глок неожиданно наставлен прямо на его голову. Она спрашивает:

— Где Фьюри?

— Откуда мне знать, что операция была санкционированной?

— Что?

— Ты появляешься тут спустя два месяца тишины, и всё катится чёрт знает куда. Было ли у тебя на самом деле какое-то задание?

— Новости смотришь?

— Рассказывай, что за операция.

Наташа фыркает:

— Тони Старк взорвал два места, название которых начинается с М, а дальше в алфавитном порядке.

— Он в порядке?

— Была бы я здесь, будь это не так, — её голос повышается. Они смотрят друг на друга. Момент затягивается. Осторожно она продолжает: — Кажется, я знаю, где они держат Зимнего Солдата.

Не успев осознать, что творит, Стив толкает её к двери своей квартиры, крепко схватив за плечи.

— Откуда? — говорит он.

— Воспользовалась кое-чьей услугой.

— Романова…

— Я отправилась к оговоренному месту, чтобы доложить Фьюри о прекращении операции Старка, но там никого не было, — говорит она, стреляя глазами в его сторону. — С Бартоном и начальством связаться не вышло. Меня остановили в штабе, и начался какой-то хаос. Я проникла в офис Фьюри, но там никого. Проверила офис Пирса — тоже ничего. Так что я взломала его файлы…

— Ты умеешь подобное?

Наташа бросает на него взгляд.

— Я взломала личные файлы Пирса. На ящике ничего. Но потом обнаружилось кое-что странное, — осторожно и очень медленно Наташа свободной рукой лезет к себе в карман джинсов и достаёт оттуда листок бумаги. Развернув его, она поднимает его на уровень глаз Стива, чтобы тот мог прочитать. 38.88° С 77.00° З. — Координаты. Письмо было удалено, но я разобрала жёсткий диск и восстановила данные. Письмо отправили на три одноразовых аккаунта, отследить которые у меня не было времени. И даже если они не держат его там, это единственная зацепка, что у нас есть.

Неожиданно Наташа притихает. Она тянется к своей куртке и достаёт оттуда большой полиэтиленовый пакет. Внутри него обычная записная книжка, невероятно истрёпанная, с измятыми от старости углами. Сперва Стив не понимает, что это, а затем на него накатывает что-то резкое, странное. Он вспоминает, как она выглядела в день, когда была куплена, видит её в больших, крепких ладонях. На секунду он даже чувствует запах их квартиры. Когда он моргает, то осознаёт, что на глазах стоят слезы.

— Из офиса Пирса, — говорит она мягко. — Они прятали у всех на виду.

Она вкладывает её ему в руки, потому что он всё ещё не потянулся за ней. Наташа сжимает его ладони своими, чтобы он случайно не выронил, напоминает, как нужно согнуть пальцы. Затем отстраняется.

— ЩИТа больше нет, — наконец говорит Стив. — Пирс, УДАР, все они, все — ГИДРА. Она росла в Красной Комнате. Она была здесь десятилетиями. Всё это время.

Глаза Наташи расширяются. Она быстро берётся за дело.

— Тебе нужно сменить одежду. Ещё нам нужна новая машина, — говорит она. — Давай. Прямо сейчас. Идём.

Они крадут машину соседа.

— Наташа…

— _Залезай_.

Замкнув провода, Стив заводит маленький потрёпанный седан, в то время как Наташа бросает их вещи на заднее сиденье и забирается в салон. Стив достаёт свой телефон. Он подпрыгивает на месте, когда Наташа протягивает руку и выхватывает его.

— И кому ты звонил? — спрашивает она.

— Что ты…

Наташа бегло прочёсывает список его контактов.

— J, K, N, P, T. У тебя только пять контактов в телефоне? Под N я или Ник?

— Наташа, — говорит Стив раздражённо.

— Сейчас ты не можешь доверять кому бы то ни было, — говорит Наташа. Тон её голоса меняется на серьёзный и строгий: — Директор Картер…

— … моя _жена_ , и я должен убедиться, что она в безопасности, - заканчивает Стив. Он протягивает руку.

— Не говори ей, что происходит, — предупреждает Наташа. Наконец она возвращает телефон. — Это слишком опасно. Нужно убедиться, что путь отступления безопасен, а я не уверена в том, что ваш разговор не будут прослушивать.

Стив выезжает с парковки, оглядывается, не замечая ничего подозрительного, и набирает номер Пегги. Он переживает минуту чистого, неподдельного ужаса, когда совершенно незнакомый голос на том конце говорит:

— Картер.

Хотя нет, не такой уж и незнакомый. Стив прижимает телефон к уху, пока они едут по прямой на дороге.

— _Шерри?_

— О, дядя Стив, — выдыхает Шерон в трубку. На пассажирском сиденье Наташа недоверчиво выгибает бровь, но он ничего не может сделать. Голос Шерон мрачно серьёзен, и Стив никогда не слышал его таким раньше. — Рада, что ты позвонил. Все номера в телефоне тети Пегги записаны под ненастоящими именами. Она в порядке, к слову. Мы в безопасном месте, и директор Фьюри выходил на контакт. Жди звонка.

Стив мнётся с секунду. Наконец он произносит:

— Ты говорила, что ходишь на _курсы медсестёр_. Что ж, поздравляю!

— В свою защиту скажу, — отвечает Шерон после короткой заминки, — что здесь я в качестве медсестры.

— О, боже. — Что, теперь вся его семья — сплошь шпионы? Хвала богам, что дети Джо и Кетрин, как и их родители, родились с абсолютно нулевыми способностями к разведке: Стив не уверен, что смог бы вынести подобный стресс. — Хорошо. Позвони, если буду нужен.

— Роджерс, — говорит Шерон и вешает трубку.

Стив проводит рукой по лицу. Он отбрасывает телефон и тот, упав, стучит о пластиковый барьер между сиденьями.

— Всё в норме? — спрашивает Наташа, подняв брови.

Стив далёк от нормы и совершенно не в настроении:

— Ты скажешь, куда нам ехать?

— Нужно затаиться и продумать следующий шаг, — говорит Наташа. — Они охотятся за тобой, и как только кто-нибудь заметит, что в офис Пирса влезли, они будут искать и меня тоже. До моего безопасного места четыре часа езды.

— И где же это?

— В Бруклине.

Бруклин. Великая и ужасная ноша воспоминаний о доме.

 

—

Во всём виноваты только они, думает Стив, и почему-то это уменьшает боль. Баки попал в этот проект, потому что порой мир — это странное и жестокое место, но его письма не были отмечены этим космическим несчастьем. В их строках была цель: цель причинить боль Стиву, сломать позвоночник символу нации. Вот для чего их использовали. Стив привык к этому, как к своего рода наказанию. Он понимает. Всё это, всё, что случилось с Баки, с самим Стивом, с его семьёй — это не просто какая-то неудача. Он был слеп очень, очень долго, но теперь Стив освободился и наконец знает, кто настоящий враг.

В конечном итоге к полуночи равномерный гул трассы убаюкивает Стива. Он слышит шум каждого проезжающего мимо автомобиля, шуршание шин по асфальту: Бруклин, Бруклин, Бруклин. Они недалеко от аэропорта Ньюарк. Наташа сворачивается на своём кресле, подбирая под себя ноги и откидывая голову на спинку сиденья. Стив даже думает, что она заснула, пока не чувствует на себе её взгляд.

— Что? — спрашивает он спустя мгновение, нужное, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Кто научил тебя этой маскировке? — спрашивает Наташа. Её голос хриплый, уставший и немного веселый. — Видишь ли, она просто ужасна.

— Что? Это не так, — возражает Стив, поднимая очки с обыкновенными стеклами над своим носом. — Эта маскировка не подводит с 1957.

— Ну, это многое объясняет.

Стив слегка улыбается, абсолютно против своей воли. Это так привычно, удобно, умиротворяюще, — делать что-то невероятно опасное в украденной машине вместе с Наташей Романовой. Похоже, на его лице отражаются подобные мысли, потому что Наташа вопросительно мычит.

— Да нет, ничего, — говорит Стив, не желая выкладывать карты на стол. Они очень сблизились, и ему нравится думать, что их хорошие отношения не просто следствие сложившихся обстоятельств. Но у него так долго не было друга — не считая Джима, конечно, — и, совершенно по-детски, он не хочет сглазить. В любом случае, нельзя пересекать границы. Стив не хочет, чтобы Наташа чувствовала себя некомфортно. Он смотрит на неё. Та наблюдает за тёмным скоростным шоссе сквозь окно, её глаза слепо следят за мелькающими деревьями, лицо наполовину скрыто в тени. У неё необычное лицо, вдруг понимает Стив: разумеется, оно красивое, но все же чуть-чуть неправильной формы, и этот факт делает его интересным. Он думает над тем, как мог бы нарисовать её здесь. Он хочет изобразить её так же, как Ван Гог написал Едоков Картофеля, с теми же объёмными и атмосферными чертами лица. Она греет ладони между своих бёдер.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Стив.

Она встряхивается.

— Думаю, стоит сказать спасибо, что не прикончил меня при встрече.

— Видишь ли, — говорит Стив, — я доверяю тебе.

Наташа смотрит на него, между её сведённых бровей залегает глубокая морщинка. Стив трактует это выражение на её лице так, как он обычно это делает при общении с теми, кто дорог сердцу: это лицо у неё бывает, когда Наташа сталкивается с чем-то, что невероятно важно для неё.

— Ты доверяешь мне? Ответь честно.

— Разумеется.

— Я была заодно с Красной Комнатой, — прямо говорит Наташа. Он впервые слышит, как она произносит эти слова вслух. — Я убила множество людей. Хороших людей, плохих. В основном хороших. Врать — моя основная профессия.

— Пытаешься заставить меня передумать? Если да, то прекращай, — не сработает.

— Я лишь говорю, кто я такая, Стив, — отвечает Наташа. — И Красная Комната — это часть того, кто я есть.

Будь собой, — вот о чем просил Стив месяц назад. Они смотрят друг на друга. Это Наташа, думает он, подлинная Наташа, но всё же ещё не до конца настоящая. Никто и никогда не будет знать о ней всего — даже она сама. Возможно, он никогда не подберётся ближе, чем он есть сейчас, и даже этой вершины он смог достичь только потому, что она позволила ему это сделать. Она доверяет ему. И даже эта Наташа, эта почти-до-конца-честная Наташа, уже разительно отличается от изворотливой темноты Чёрной Вдовы. Она выжата, тревожна, серьёзна. Она — обычный человек. Наташа Романова: женщина, которая ухмыляется, женщина, которая сидит, поджав под себя ноги, чтобы согреться, женщина с волосами, отброшенными за спину и завивающимися у висков. Та же Наташа, но уже нечто большее. Кажется, она ждёт реакции Стива.

— Я знаю о твоей работе на Красную Комнату, а также знаю, что ты убивала и хороших парней, и плохих. Но ещё я знаю, что ты жила все эти годы в боли и страданиях, и знаю, что, несмотря на это, ты осталась весёлой, заботливой и доброй. И это говорит о тебе больше, чем те поступки, которые ты совершала, не имея возможности думать за себя. Так я считаю. Правда. И, кроме того… — речь у Стива выходит такой, что Наташа не находит ответа. Как бы то ни было, он давно хотел сказать всё это. — Кроме того, из нас двоих — это тебе надо не доверять мне. Прости за Одессу. Такой себе из меня друг.

— Роджерс…

— Нет... Прости меня за Одессу. Я должен был прикрывать тебя, и я облажался. Отвлёкся, повел себя безрассудно, и я… я был зол, я… я подверг тебя опасности, Наташа. Ты знаешь это, я знаю, ёбаные обитатели Марса знают это…

Она суховато улыбается.

— Он едва не убил тебя. Это не то, что можно простить.

Наташа двигает плечами.

— О, веришь или нет, но бывало и хуже. А ещё я выжила. Это ли не самое главное в итоге?

Стив хмурится.

— Но это не самое главное. Я был твоим напарником. Да, ты не умерла, но дело во мне — я не прикрыл тебя, когда должен был.

Стив думает о Тони и его красном костюме, о реакторе, встроенном в его грудь и поддерживающем его разбитое сердце. Он думает о голосе Пегги на другом конце телефонной линии, когда они созванивались поздно ночью, представляет себе её улыбку, которая теперь обрамлена морщинами, и её хрупкие, изящные линии плеч. Внутри растекается знакомое чувство вины. Выходит, он дезертир? Да, должно быть, это так. Он оставил их всех, а после оставил и Наташу тоже. Но самым первым его грехом было оставить Баки в Альпах. Стив хочет разорвать этот эгоистичный круг.

— Стив, — говорит Наташа. — Я знала, что поставлено под удар, когда отправилась на эту операцию. Я понимала все риски. Это был мой собственный выбор.

— Почему? — спрашивает Стив. Какое-то время между ними тишина, и он тут же идёт на попятную. — Нет, забудь. Прости.

Наташ смеётся почти неслышно, говорит, что всё нормально, а после становится задумчивой и притихает.

— Я не знаю. Я хотела помочь. А ещё думала, что он… Порой мне казалось, что я видела нечто в нём. Видела другого человека, там, под оболочкой, кричащего человека. Я помню это ощущение. Думаю, это… — она вздыхает. — Много наших погибло. А он…

— Близок тебе?

—Возможно. Мы единственные, кто выжил в том месте, ты знал? Это не значит, что я доверяю ему или знаю его, — у неё надламывается голос. — Но он как-то раз поделился со мной хлебом, когда я была одна и голодала. Такое не забываешь. Он немного научил меня английскому. Я была… Мне дали задание, с которым, как мне казалось, я не справлюсь. Мне казалось, что я сломаюсь. Но он дал хлеб мне и сказал: _ty krepka, kak mramor_.

Что-то странное происходит с ее голосом: он исчезает и меркнет, будто она забывает, как правильно расставлять интонации. Стив молчит, и она спрашивает:

— Знаешь, что эта фраза значит?

— Ты сделана из мрамора, — переводит Стив. Баки был прав, теперь Стив понимает это. У Стива никогда бы не вышло нарисовать её — её нужно лепить, отыскивать в камне. Он знает, о чём Баки думал, пусть даже Баки, вероятно, не осознавал, кто он. Особняк на юге Франции; её невероятный размах крыльев; наклон её мощных плеч. Без лица, но в то же время многоликая. Прямо как сама Наташа. — Это и правда так.

Наташа бросает на него краткий взгляд и отворачивается.

— Он был частью меня, пусть даже он сам и не понимал этого. Я в долгу перед ним. Ты знаешь, что это значит. Уверена, что знаешь.

Доверие, что смогло зародиться между ними, почти осязаемо в ночной тишине, хрупкое, словно стеклянные нити или молодые побеги. С тех пор, как у Стива в крови оказалась сыворотка, ему тяжело говорить на такие щекотливые темы, не огрызаясь в ответ. Так что перед тем, как ответить, он берёт небольшую паузу, — ему нужно убедиться, что он взвесил каждое слово, что собирается произнести.

— Эй, знаешь, по крайней мере, мы с тобой стали ближе друг к другу.

— Ага, — соглашается Наташа. Она дарит ему красивую и нежную улыбку. — Да, мне тоже так кажется.

Странное чувство овладевает Стивом где-то в четыре утра, когда они приезжают в штат: чувство, что он наконец-то дома. Дома, где он не был с 1980, но знает каждую улицу и, чтобы понять направление, ему не нужны ни карты, ни дорожные знаки. Это не просто знание — это тяжёлый камень истины, что так глубоко пустила корни внутри него, и всё, что ему остаётся делать, — это следовать этому притяжению. Когда они оказываются в нужном районе, Наташа задаёт им направление. На север, на север, на север: Стив понимает, что она ведет их к Бед-Стай. Кирпичная кладка домов Бруклина хорошо узнаваема при свете уличных фонарей. Граффити, ночные прохожие, стоящие у метро или ждущие такси. Все они просто хотят скорее попасть домой.

— Поверни здесь, — говорит Наташа, и Стив выкручивает руль. Он паркуется перед скромным четырёхэтажным комплексом из красного кирпича. Он прослеживает взглядом закрученную спираль чёрной пожарной лестницы и вспоминает, как сидел на такой, болтая ногами в воздухе. В груди спирает дыхание. Должно быть, большинство людей в здании сейчас спят, в окнах не видно света. В квартале отсюда сигналит машина. Кто-то ругается. Бруклин.

— Роджерс, — говорит Наташа. Облокотившись рукой на дверь машины, она смотрит на него.

— Да, прости, — говорит Стив.

Наташа взламывает дверной замок. Они поднимаются на третий этаж, и Наташа останавливается у квартиры H. Фиолетовая краска, которой вывели эту букву, уже почти вся осыпалась. Коврик под их ногами выглядит крайне плачевно.

— Это твоя квартира? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив. Но, разумеется, у Наташи есть ключ, и, едва открывается дверь, её приветствует счастливая светлая собака, несущаяся к ним на всех парах.

— На данный момент, — загадочно произносит она. На кофейном столике пустая коробка из-под пиццы, раковина доверху забита посудой. На стене есть полка с DVD-дисками. Собака бодается головой об ногу Стива, и тот нагибается, чтобы погладить её. А затем из спальни, в чем мать родила, вываливается Клинт Бартон, держа в руках бейсбольную биту.

— Господи, — стонет он.

— Бартон? — зовет Наташа и, нашарив выключатель, щелкает его. Клинт щурится и моргает, закрываясь от света руками.

— Таша? — раздражённо, но тихо, спрашивает он. — Какого хрена? — У него нет слуховых аппаратов в ушах. Стив впервые в жизни слышит, как кто-то сокращает Наташино имя. Помимо прочего, он ещё ни разу не видел Наташу такой разъярённой.

— Я думала, ты… — она шипит, но сдерживается от высказываний. Сперва Стив думает, что Клинт может читать по губам, а после он уже убеждается в этом, когда тот на языке жестов говорит ей что-то, энергично двигая руками в воздухе. Стив не имеет никакого понятия, о чем они говорят, но едва ли это что-то хорошее, потому что Наташа сжимает губы в тонкую, невыразительную линию.

— Оденься, — наконец говорит она. — Сейчас же.

Клинт закатывает глаза и плетётся обратно в спальню.

— Ты живёшь с… Ты живёшь здесь? — невпопад спрашивает Стив.

— Время от времени, — говорит Наташа, а после добавляет: — Тихо, мне нужно подумать.

 

—

 

— Это единственное объяснение, которое приходит мне на ум. То, что он отмечен как «пропавший без вести» … Не знаю, полагаю, что так пытались замести следы. Думаю, им нравилось знать то, чего не знаем мы. — Стив проводит рукой по лицу, у него неприятно сводит мышцы живота.  — Так или иначе, когда он начал говорить о… о Баки, я вышел из себя.

— Он мёртв? — спрашивает Наташа.

Подняв на неё взгляд, Стив пожимает плечами.

— А с Пирсом что?

— Не знаю. Вряд ли он умер. Кто-то ведь должен был приказать УДАРу найти меня, и почти наверняка это был он.

Она кивает, не пытаясь упрекнуть Стива за его прокол. С ним они разберутся позже, если понадобится.

— Сержант Барнс, — бормочет Клинт. Он всё ещё выглядит озадаченным после того, как ему открылась вся правда о ЩИТе, и почти так же он реагирует и на информацию о Солдате. Он нервно возится со своим слуховым аппаратом, настраивая нужную частоту и громкость. Хорошо хоть, теперь на нем есть штаны. — Сержант _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_. Иисусе, — говорит он. — Господи, просто, блядь, с ума сойти. Вы же понимаете, а? Понимаете, насколько это, блядь, невероятно?

— Мне кажется, у нас есть три варианта, — говорит Наташа. — Либо мы не высовываемся и попытаемся раздобыть как можно больше информации, либо мы пускаемся в бега и пытаемся раздобыть как можно больше информации. Третье — находим их до того, как они находят нас.

— А ещё есть Фьюри, — напоминает Клинт. Наташа переводит взгляд на Стива.

— Он залёг на дно, — говорит он, взвешивая варианты. — Я знаю, что он за нас. И он выйдет на контакт, когда придёт время.

— Это ведь Пирс послал Солдата на ту миссию в Одессе? — неожиданно спрашивает Наташа. — Фьюри ни о чём не знал, всё было под командованием Пирса.

— Он хотел ликвидировать нас, — соглашается Стив. Они встречаются глазами. Пирс уже давно хотел, чтобы они оба были мертвы.

— И кто дал добро на это? — спрашивает Клинт. — Как это вообще, черт побери, произошло? Как они смогли не засветиться за всё это время?

Стив ищет ответ в своей памяти.

— Пегги наделила полномочиями… Блядь, боже.

— Кэп… Послушай…

— Прости, — произносит Стив, закрывая лицо руками. — Прости. Пегги назначила Пирса, еще в девяностые, до того, как он ушёл в Белый Дом. — Его накрывает ещё одна волна ужаса: Пирс работал в Белом Доме. Сколько ещё от них скрыто? Как много тайных агентов ГИДРЫ среди конгрессменов? Он думает о Пегги. О Пегги и о той страшной аварии в 1991. — Это Пирс приказал убить Старка, — понимает Стив. — Он был там, он был там той ночью… Помнишь Обадайю Стейна? Где сейчас Тони? С ним…

— Мы свяжемся с ним, — говорит Наташа.

— Господи, — говорит Стив. — Рамлоу сказал, что они были в архивах по крайней мере с шестидесятых. Как далеко… — Зола, осознает Стив. Арним Зола. Всё это началось с него. Старк подписал бумагу, Старк хотел заполучить мозги Золы. Старк получил куда больше.

— Операция «Скрепка», — с ужасом осознаёт Наташа одновременно со Стивом, а после улыбается безумно пустой улыбкой: — И только подумаешь, что человек исправился, как…

— Таша, — мягко произносит Клинт, и на его лице отражается вся его любовь к ней; Стив не может смотреть на это, не знает, куда себя деть.

— Я приготовлю кофе, — говорит он и оставляет их наедине.

Слава богу, кофемашина Клинта — не один из тех навороченных приборов Тони, которые при работе не издают и звука — Стив неплохо справляется с компьютерами и телефонами, но совладать с кофеваркой Тони ему не по силам. Стив уже достаточно проработал вместе с Наташей, чтобы узнать, что она предпочитает кофе с сахаром, а из той тренировочной миссии в 2001 он помнит, что Клинт выпьет какой угодно кофе, лишь бы ему его дали. Стив не торопится и всеми силами старается не вслушиваться в их приглушённый и высокопарный разговор. В итоге он вываливает в кружку Клинта чуть ли не тонну Coffee Mate. Недолго постояв на месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он отрывает бумажное полотенце и протирает кухонную стойку Клинта, — привычка ещё с пятидесятых. В гостиную он возвращается с тремя кружками: Нат поворачивается в кресле и берёт себе одну у него из рук, а после ставит её рядом на кофейный столик. Ну и ладно, думает Стив, он всё равно должен был отвлечься — он и отвлёкся.

— Я в душ, — говорит она и уходит в ванную.

— Спасибо, Кэп, — бормочет Клинт, обхватив кружку ладонями.

— Брось, это мелочь. И прости, что разбудили тебя, — отвечает Стив.

Клинт пожимает плечами.

— Не беда. Я и так не очень много сплю. Как и ты, похоже. То есть, я к тому, что…

— Я выгляжу ужасно, знаю, — соглашается Стив. — Не знал, что ты здесь живёшь, —добавляет он после.

— Ага. Неплохо иметь парочку секретов, м?

В комнате повисает тишина. Бартон жадно глотает кофе, пока Стив продолжает смотреть в свою кружку. Он думает о Пегги и безумно хочет защитить её от правды, несмотря на то, что у неё есть право всё знать. Он думает о Баки и координатах, которые дала Наташа. Округ Колумбия. Стив годами обыскивал Восточную Европу, когда Баки был в шести кварталах вниз по улице.

Левой рукой Клинт возится со слуховым аппаратом, но сдаётся и проводит ладонью по лицу:

— Вот же долбанная хрень, — ворчит он, а затем смотрит на Стива. — Прости, что ругаюсь.

— Да, ты давай-ка следи тут за своим ёбаным языком, — говорит Стив, и Клинт смеется. — Что с ним не так?

— Да ничего такого. Что-то полетело, и я слышу только фоновый шум. Чертовски раздражает.

Некоторое время Стив молчит, а после выдает:

— Я как-то тоже был глуховат на это же ухо.

— Чего?

— Ну, я… — Стив машет рукой, — не мог слышать ничего левым ухом. Знаешь, в прежние времена. Людям всегда приходилось идти справа от меня, если они хотели, чтобы я слышал, что они говорят мне. А ещё у меня было искривление позвоночника, и ходил я не особо ровно. Впрочем, денег на специальный корсет всё равно не было.

— Вот как, — говорит Клинт. — Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Кэп — об этом на History Channel не рассказывают.

— Разве? — спрашивает Стив. Не сказать, что он сильно удивлен. — Что ж, вряд ли когда-нибудь и станут. — Он ставит свою кружку на стол. Нат что-то роняет в душе и громко матерится по-русски. Это заставляет Клинта смеяться, и после он измучено проводит рукой по лицу.

— Думаешь, с ней всё будет нормально? — наконец спрашивает Стив.

— Да, — говорит Клинт и смотрит на Стива. Он выглядит несколько старше в сравнении с тем разом, когда Стив в последний раз его видел. Выражение его лица более открытое, с отпечатком прошлого, уставшее, но голубые глаза — добрые и пронзительные. И он по-прежнему немного растяпа, что, говоря начистоту, и делает Клинта Бартона Клинтом Бартоном. В этот момент Стив необычайно рад, что может доверять ему, рад, что они друзья.

В тишине Клинт говорит:

— Знаешь, что у неё нижние зубы немного кривые?

Стив никогда об этом не задумывался прежде, но всё же порой замечал.

— Ага.

— Это мне в ней нравится больше всего. Я к тому, что мне много чего в ней нравится, но если попросишь назвать что-то конкретное — то я отвечу именно это, — он кивает своим же словам и опускает взгляд на свои руки. — Да, — повторяет он, — она будет в порядке.

Вскоре после Наташа показывается из душа. Она садится на диван рядом со Стивом, и он неё пахнет мужским шампунем. Заметив, что он смотрит, она ехидно улыбается и касается его колена своим.

— Выходит, — говорит Клинт, когда все продолжают молчать. — Мы в полном дерьме.

— Я не собираюсь сбегать, - говорит Стив. — И на дно залегать тоже. Я не собираюсь просить вас идти со мной, но действовать я буду напролом.

— Я знала, что ты так скажешь, — говорит Наташа.

Стив смотрит на свои руки. Он пытается не вываливать на них всю правду, но у него не выходит.

— Всю свою жизнь я смотрел, как он уходит от меня, — спокойно признаёт он, ведь настало время сказать это: сперва он уходил на работу день за днем, пока Стив был слишком слаб что-либо делать, затем он ушёл в армию, а после отправился на войну… на том поезде в Альпах, в Ленинграде, под Одессой. — Раз за разом я отпускал его. Больше этого не повторится. И ещё… я несу ответственность. ЩИТа больше нет. Чем дольше я жду, тем быстрее укрепляется ГИДРА.

В квартире воцаряется звенящая тишина. Кажется, будто Клинт и Наташа ведут незримый разговор друг с другом. Будь что будет, думает Стив. Он поймёт, если они не согласятся идти с ним. Нат и вовсе уже достаточно пережила за последние пару недель. Он не станет её осуждать.

— Так какой у нас план? — наконец спрашивает Клинт.

Сив выдыхает.

— Стив отправится на базу ГИДРЫ, — говорит Наташа. Она лезет в карман и отдаёт листок с координатами Клинту. — Я постараюсь выйти на связь с Фьюри. Если он даст нам прикрытие из тех остатков ЩИТа, что ещё функционируют, мы возьмем штаб. Если нам повезло и Пирс мёртв, то последние шестнадцать часов в ГИДРЕ ужасный переполох.

— Кэпу будет нужно прикрытие, — говорит Клинт, кивая в сторону Стива. — Я пойду с тобой.

— Клинт...

— Слушай, при всём уважении, — откровенно говорит Клинт, — даже не начинай. Тебе нужна помощь. Нельзя в одиночку штурмовать базу ГИДРЫ — это, блядь, самоубийственно. Ты что, просто зайдёшь туда через парадную дверь?

В ту же секунду вся долгая жизнь Стива проносится у него перед глазами. Он вновь ощущает капли того дождя на коже. _Что ты собираешься делать?_ — недоверчиво спросила Пегги шестьдесят лет назад. _Пойдёшь пешком в Австрию?_

С лёгкой улыбкой в уголках рта Стив отвечает:

— Именно так.

 

—

 

_Человек, ответственный за утечку материалов ЩИТа, призывает к оружию_

_Чёрный ящик ЩИТа наконец-то вскрыт: правда об организации увидела свет_

_ВАШИНГТОН, ОКРУГ КОЛУМБИЯ — В истории ЩИТа – ныне несуществующей спецслужбы, о которой гражданские и, более того, наше издательство ничего не знали и часа назад – действительно непросто разобраться. Секретное агентство хранило внутри себя, словно матрёшка, тайну, которой оказалась паразитировавшая внутри ЩИТа ГИДРА — якобы прекратившая существование организация, когда-то бывшая частью нацистской партии._

_Кому мы можем верить? Кому нам доверять? Вот два вопроса, которые последние шестьдесят минут терзают наше сознание как никогда прежде. Запись речи Наташи Романовой, той самой женщины, что открыла ящик Пандоры, должна дать объяснения и внести ясность в происходящее. В пылкой двадцатисекундной речи, попавшей в эфир широкого вещания, она призывает всех агентов ЩИТа, которые не связанны с ГИДРОЙ, присоединиться к ней и разнести в пух и прах прогнившую спецслужбу. Звукозапись и ее расшифровка уже доступны ниже._

_НАТАША РОМАНОВА: Меня зовут Наташа Романова. Скорее всего вы знаете меня как Чёрную Вдову. Я пойму, если вы мне не поверите – у вас нет никаких причин доверять мне. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы выслушали меня, это не займёт много времени. И это… важно._

_ГИДРА находится в этом здании. Александр Пирс заодно с ними, как и отряд УДАР. ГИДРА росла внутри этого агентства очень долгое время. Человек, стоящий рядом с вами, может оказаться лжецом и предателем. Те из нас, кто всё ещё остался на передовой… если хоть кто-то остался. Я прошу вас присоединиться ко мне сегодня, пусть даже вы никогда не сделаете этого снова. Сражайтесь сегодня вместе со мной — не позвольте никому, кто не принадлежит ЩИТу, выйти из этого здания. Не позвольте им навредить невинным._

_Я знаю, что прошу многого, но я верю в вас. Я верю в то, что вы поступите правильно._

_Порой старый режим должен рухнуть, чтобы новый начал работать._

_Из-за высокого Интернет трафика NYTimes.com может временно перестать работать. Посмотреть эту статью на мобильном устройстве._

_Засекреченные файлы ЩИТа всё ещё загружаются._

 

—

 

Стив прокладывает себе путь к камерам хранения, убивая, если приходится, тех, кто стоит на его пути. Его собственные шаги громким эхом звенят в коридоре, а после и в замкнутом зале без окон. Здесь всё из стали или титана, а может, и чего-то иного: его ботинки глухо стучат без всякого сожаления, стыда или промедления. Он заходит за угол и видит мужчину. Стив идёт вперёд.

— Где он?

Мужчина наощупь ищет свой коммуникатор.

— Где он? — повторяет Стив, приближаясь. Выбивая из руки мужчины пистолет, Стив хватает его за воротник и встряхивает. — Говори, где он.

Агент вновь тянется за пистолетом, и Стив впечатывает его голову в стену. Тот падает на пол. Рычаг ближней к нему камеры хранения поднят. Внутри несколько агентов, очередной жуткий стул, в котором, у всех на виду, без снаряжения, без маски, с левой рукой, сверкающей в тусклом свете…

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив.

Солдат поднимает Глок и направляет на Стива. Колеблется.

Стив сглатывает.

— Баки, — говорит он опять, и Солдат стискивает зубы, перенаправляя оружие. Но он всё ещё не стреляет.

Один из мужчин позади Солдата не верит своим глазам.

— Ты получил приказ, Солдат, — говорит он. — Он должен быть исполнен немедленно.

— Бак, — тихо повторяет Стив, — ты знаешь меня.

— Заткнись, — скалится Солдат. У него дикие глаза. Он сильнее сжимает пистолет. — Заткнись!

— У тебя есть приказ, — повторяет мужчина за его спиной.

— Тебя зовут, —начинает Стив, — Джеймс…

Агент недовольно фыркает.

— Господи Боже, — говорит он, доставая свой пистолет, и целится в Стива.

Глаза Солдата расширяются. Он вырывает пистолет у того из кулака, выкручивая ему руку, пока под крики мужчины та не ломается, после чего Солдат стреляет ему в лицо, один раз, второй, — знакомая привычка из 1944: стреляй дважды, чтобы убедиться, что человек мертв.

Секунду все находятся в полном оцепенении. Надежда взрывается в груди Стива как С-4: истребляющая, болезненная, ослепляющая. Отчаянная надежда, последняя надежда; квинтэссенция радости и отчаяния.

— Ох, _блядь_ , — говорит другой оперативник, и начинается хаос.

Шестьдесят секунд, выворачивающих сердце наизнанку. У Стива есть шанс прижать троих, что напирают сзади. Четвёртый активирует свою рацию и без умолку орет в нее:

— Активировать код D, активировать код… —  его шею тут же пронзает нож, и Стиву ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть на Солдата, с рычанием вгоняющего клинок по рукоять. Это ужасная смерть. Ноги оперативника мелко дрожат, когда он падает на землю. Этот был последним. Стоя на коленях, Солдат поднимает свой взгляд — его щека забрызгана кровью. Он поднимается.

Стив впадает в ступор. Он не видел это лицо семьдесят лет, умудрившись забыть точёные скулы, выразительные глаза, душераздирающую ямочку на подбородке.

Солдат вновь поднимает пистолет и направляет его на Стива.

— Нет, —говорит Стив, ужасаясь. — Нет, Бак… нет….

— У меня приказ, — механически отвечает Солдат, но что-то страшное проскальзывает в выражении его лица.

— Нет. Нет никаких приказов. Баки. Подумай сам. Просто подумай. Почему ты убил своих кураторов? Зачем ты это сделал?

Не нужно было этого говорить. Солдат дрожит всем телом, глаза у него огромные, дикие. Он хватает Стива за волосы и заставляет встать на колени. Ствол пистолета прижимается точно к его виску, металлические пальцы впиваются в голову. Стив не сопротивляется. И не будет. Его руки безвольно свисают по бокам, из носа капает кровь, но он и не думает двигаться. Если так его и казнят, то пускай. Наташа разозлится, но она выживет, как и всегда. У Пегги есть Шерон. У Кэт — Джо. Стив больше никому не нужен; никому, кроме Баки.

Солдат не стреляет.

— Ты родился в 1917. Всю жизнь ты мечтал увидеть Гранд-Каньон.

Солдат отпускает волосы Стива и бьёт его в лицо бионическим кулаком. Он в ярости. Он напуган. Его злость и страх иссекают кожу на лице Стива.

— Ты вырос в Бруклине.

Стив получат ещё один удар такой силы, что кружится голова. Он удивлён тому, что до сих пор сохранил полный набор зубов.

— Когда я болел, ты заботился обо мне. Может быть, ты помнишь меня таким, какой я сейчас, это нестрашно.

Всё перед глазами у Стива расплывается, и он пытается улыбнуться.

— Я был меньше, — произносит он.

Его голову снова оттягивают назад. Стив чувствует, как стягивается и кровоточит кожа на щеке, зажатая пластинами металлической левой руки.

— Ты писал мне письма, — говорит он, задыхаясь. — Тринадцать писем.

На этот раз удар заставляет его упасть на пол. Металл и соль заполняют его рот — он прокусил себе язык. Солдата трясёт, он смотрит огромными, полными ужаса глазами.

— Ты был первым человеком, который полюбил меня, — выдыхает Стив. Он не думал, что можно испытывать такую боль и не умереть от неё. Не думал, что такое вообще можно вытерпеть. — И я… Бак, ты был первым человеком, которого я полюбил.

Что-то опять проскальзывает на лице Солдата. Он поднимает Стива на колени, а после отходит от него на несколько шагов, всё ещё держа на мушке.

— Сделай это, — наконец произносит Стив. Похоже, что это конец. Выбирая между собой и Баки, он всегда выберет Баки: в любом случае, в любое время. Но Солдат так и не жмёт на курок. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, на глазах пелена. Его правая рука дрожит. Стив поднимает руки и, касаясь ладони Солдата, придает ей твёрдость. Холодный ствол давит на лоб Стива.

— Стреляй, — Стив резко выдыхает: он понимает, что чувствует облегчение. — Давай. Убей меня. Стреляй.

Солдат не двигается.

— Я не могу сделать это, — признаётся Стив. Он поднимает взгляд на него. Эти глаза: эти глаза. — Боже, помоги мне, я не могу этого сделать. Убей меня. Сделай это, Бак. Сделай то, что должен. Плевать, каким слабаком я выгляжу. Если ты должен убить меня — убей. Я не хочу жить, если это значит, что ты… Я не хочу жить без тебя больше, я делал это так долго, так долго. Я чертовски устал, Бак… Господи, Бак, умоляю, _пожалуйста_ , я так устал. Я так устал. Просто сделай это. Стреляй. _Стреляй!_

— Я _пытаюсь_ , — выдыхает Солдат.

Воздух вырывается из легких Стива.

— Бак, —говорит он, задыхаясь. — Бак, я вижу тебя; я всегда смотрел на тебя, ты же знаешь? Я вижу тебя там, я знаю тебя, знаю лучше, чем любая живая душа. Я вижу тебя, я знаю тебя. Я знаю, что ты всё ещё там. Поверь мне. Поверь мне, прошу.

Он убирает палец со спускового крючка. Костяшки пальцев на руках Стива белеют, когда он вцепляется в его руки и пистолет.

— Идём домой? — умоляет Стив на коленях, один его глаз не видит из-за отёка, костяшки пальцев разбиты в кровь. Голос ломается. — Баки. Вернись домой ко мне.

Пистолет падает на пол. Здание взрывается.

 

 

* * *

 

— С некоторыми из этих людей я проработала рядом почти сорок лет.

— Я знаю, Пегс.

— Сорок лет. Я _лично_ нанимала Александра Пирса.

— Да, я… я знаю. Прости меня. Господи, Пегс, мне так жаль.

— Жаль? — Пегги поднимает глаза от докладов и смотрит на него через сервированный к завтраку стол. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Твоей вины здесь нет. Это… Черт возьми, Стив, это…

— Никто не виноват, — резко говорит Стив. Когда пара человек рядом с ними оглядывается, он говорит чуть тише. — Никто. Ты знаешь, что не должна делать этого, Пегс. Ты не обязана просматривать все эти разведданные. Оставь это.

— Еще чего. Я не оставляю работу незаконченной. Нужно разобраться с этим. — Сквозь её тонкую кожу проступают желваки. Она смотрит на него. — Но есть вещи, о которых я уже не могу позаботиться, Стив. Больше не могу.

Стив смотрит в ее гневные, пронзительные глаза цвета меди.

— Понимаю, — отвечает он. Он опускает голову и целует ее обручальное кольцо.

 

—

 

В конце концов, склонность Пирса к накопительству его же и погубила. Хранилище выдавало себя за обычный архив ЩИТа, и, как и любой другой архив, хранило в своих стенах множество документов: те уцелели, даже когда чудовищное кресло, криокамера и медицинское оборудование были разнесены в клочья. Суммарно сохранилось более двух тысяч файлов, охватывающих последние восемьдесят лет. Столько неожиданно ставшего доступным материала, что глаза разбегаются. Наташа говорит, что фотографии ему лучше не смотреть.

— И еще кое-что, — добавляет она. Пряжки, застёжки, пряжки, — они облачаются в экипировку в мотеле недалеко от Киева. — Прежде, чем мы возьмемся за дело… мне нужно знать, как далеко ты зайдёшь.

— Я не буду сдерживаться. Только не по отношению к ним.

Какое-то мгновение она изучает его. С неприкрытым любопытством она спрашивает:

— Это было настолько тяжело — потерять его?

— Люди постоянно говорили мне, что понимают, как я себя чувствую, потому что они тоже потеряли кого-то на войне: брата, отца или друга. А я никогда не понимал, как они могли так запросто говорить подобное. Вот так вслух. Такие разговоры загоняли меня в тупик. Для меня все было иначе. Для меня это было так, словно кто-то отрезал мне ноги, а все равно должен был подняться и идти дальше. Хуже того: я должен был бежать. А для Баки… — слова застревают у него в горле. Он заканчивает шнуровать ботинки. Встает. — Я не собираюсь сдерживаться. Войны заканчиваются, люди умирают.

— Войны закончатся, люди умрут… — Она смотрит на него. — И после покаются грешники?

— Кто-то же должен.

Она убивает людей за него: прижимает их к земле, допрашивает, а когда те не дают ответов, то кончает с ними.

— Ты знаешь, кто она? — спрашивает Стив. — Ты знаешь, кто я?

ГИДРА всегда знает. Но ее люди отказываются отвечать, а потому их шеи ломаются одна за другой.

Насчет фотографий Наташа не ошиблась: Стив выблёвывает свой обед в ужасе от увиденного, его желудок сводит судорогой и выворачивает наизнанку. Один снимок аккуратно помечен надписью: ОБЪЕКТ 0 47. Он черно-белый, но выцвел на уголках из-за прошедших лет. На нем запечатлен нагой Баки, на месте левой руки у него культя. Кожа там сшита неожиданно аккуратно толстой, уродливой черной нитью. Рубцы острой линией тянутся к ключице. Его тело стянуто ремнями, мышц у него даже больше, чем в военные годы. Глаза огромные, наполненные настоящим ужасом. Опустошенные. Ушибы и порезы на лице похожи на те, что были на нем по возвращении из Австрии. Стив замечает теперь детали, которые походят на те, что были у Баки в 1943: кровотечение из уха, неглубокие раны под левым глазом, синяк на той же стороне лба. Все — следы того кресла. Баки беспомощно смотрит со снимка. Баки смотрит на Стива.

 

—

 

_ВИЦЕ-ПРЕЗИДЕНТ РОДРИГЕС СВЯЗАН С ГИДРОЙ. В БЕЛОМ ДОМЕ ВЕДУТСЯ РАССЛЕДОВАНИЯ_

 

—

 

— Как ты выбрался?

— Выбрался откуда?

— Из хранилища.

— Не знаю, — говорит ей Стив, а увидев недоверие на ее лице, продолжает: — Я выбрался наружу, оказался в каком-то переулке. — Он не говорит ей, как изнывали от боли его легкие и ныло сломанное ребро: Баки мог бы его оставить, но вместо этого, по всей видимости, ударом по груди заставил Стива начать дышать снова. Несмотря ни на что, они продолжают возвращать друг друга к жизни.

 

—

 

The New York Times @nytimes  
Маргарет Картер и Николас Дж. Фьюри: Стертая История Америки cnn/dwJIEk

 

—

 

Мужчина давится и задыхается, когда Наташа с силой запихивает ему два пальца в рот. С приглушённым треском она вытаскивает капсулу с цианидом и отбрасывает ее прочь. Та лопается, и ядовитое содержимое растекается по деревянному полу склада.

— Назови место, — требует она. Стив стоит в стороне, оглядываясь вокруг. Пока агент ГИДРЫ вырывается, пытаясь нанести удары, и в итоге кричит во все горло, Стив расхаживает, подводя про себя итоги. Автоматы Калашникова и С-4 сложены в один из углов, их тени причудливо дрожат в тусклом свете. В другом конце к полу прикручен стол: он смотрится не к месту — старый и деревянный. Стив оборачивается. Агент мертв, а Наташа роется в его карманах.

На столе ничего нет, картотека рядом также пуста. Стив роется в ящиках. Третий по счету издает странный звук в тишине, и Стив стучит по его дну, сперва вынув четвертый: наконец-то что-то есть. Когда он открывает дополнительный отсек, внутри оказывается белая бумага.

« _Не пытайся распутывать этот клубок»._

— Нашел что-нибудь? — зовет Нат.

На мгновение Стив держит бумагу у себя в руках, большой палец прижимая к букве _Н_. Затем он оборачивается и протягивает его Наташе. Ему не нужно ничего объяснять: нет среди живущих того, кто не узнал бы этот аккуратный почерк с вензелями, сошедший прямиком из учебников по истории.

 

—

ulia Schmidt @jschmidtty  
О мой бог… reddit/dLfeKI

 

Josef Suarez @phdsuarez  
Ave Maria Madre de Dios reddit/dLfeKI

 

Nadine Bell @belliff  
меня сейчас стошнит reddit/dLfeKI

 

Anonymous @YourAnonNews  
#ЛожьАмерики reddit/dLfeKI

 

CNN @CNN  
Пользователь Reddit открывает завесу: “Джеймс Барнс жив” cnn/ef234DL

 

Stephen Colbert @StephenAtHome  
Наглядные данные: cnn/ef234DL #SHIELDgate

 

Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost  
Ли Харви Освальд невиновен reddit/dLfeKI

 

The New York Times @nytimes  
Десятилетиями подвергавшийся пыткам #ГИДРЫ #ДжеймсБарнс жив; подтверждено более двух десятков заказных убийств cnn/ef234DL

 

—

 

Когда Баки резко сорвался вниз, инстинкт вынудил его отступить. Это была подсознательная реакция, основной животный рефлекс: Стив не хотел падать, но его тело подтолкнуло к этому.  Он помнит, как, свернувшись, хватался за обшивку поезда, он помнит свой уносимый вдаль ветром плач. В конце концов ему удалось подтянуться внутрь вагона, где он пережил самые странные минуты в его жизни: четверть часа Стив был единственной душой на всей планете, которая знала, что Баки больше нет. Даже когда он привалился к стене вагона и у него начало жечь в горле, даже когда он понял, что скребёт пальцами пол, он чувствовал себя опустошённым, оторванным от реальности; ни живым, ни мертвым. В тот момент он мог сделать с собой что угодно. Мог бы прыгнуть за ним, мог бы прострелить себе ногу, мог бы исчезнуть. Он задыхался и смеялся, но Баки не было рядом, чтобы это услышать, а потому он знал, что смех его был нереальным. Он пытался понять, кто он теперь – теперь, когда у него не было Баки, - и то, что он осознал, было банально до ужаса.

Он был никем.

— Стив, — зовет его Наташа.

Стив отворачивается от старой, оборванной по краям и пожелтевшей от воды карты Ленинграда, которая закреплена на стене. След привел их сюда, но, прибыв, они ничего не нашли, кроме двух мертвых оперативников, чьи шеи были сломаны, из-за чего их головы лежали под странными, неестественными углами.

Наташа кладет ему в руку салфетку с надписью _SNAFU_. У Стива вырывается острый смешок, он накрывает лицо ладонью.

— С ним все нормально, — хрипит он, спустя пару мгновений странного, почти истеричного смеха. — Прости. Господи. Это слово значит, что он в порядке.

— «Докладываю: обстановка стандартная, все пошло по пизде», а ты говоришь, что он в порядке?

— Это шутка. Нечто вроде… сложно объяснить, — говорит он с улыбкой, воспоминая об одной из тех вещей, что могли понять только его приятели из окопов. Дуган и Гейб понимали, и их распирало от хохота, хотя Стиву не особо было дело до их веселья. _Вечно заебанный_. Но важно теперь лишь то, что Баки об этом помнит. У Стива подкашиваются колени. — Он помнит, — наконец произносит он и скребет ладонью по лицу. — Он помнит.

— Ты не можешь быть до конца уверен в этом.

— _Кое-что_ , Наташа, — упирается Стив. — Кое-что он помнит.

— Думаешь, он хочет, чтобы мы шли за ним?

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Стив и большим пальцем проводит по чернилам. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Наташи.

— Уже второй раз он обставляет нас.

— Не умеет ждать, — отвечает Стив. «Как и я», думает он.

 

—

 

Fox News @FoxNews  
#ДжеймсБарнс: Предатель?

 

—

 

Популярное

 

Джон Фицджеральд Кеннеди

#ЗимнийСолдат

#ДжеймсБарнс

Говард Старк

Наташа Романова

#SHIELDgate

SHIELD

#ЗаОтставкуРодригеса

Маргарет Картер

Агентство Национальной Безопасности

 

—

 

— Держи, — говорит Стив и кладет бумаги перед ней. — Ты уже видела их?

— Видела, — бормочет Пегги, перебирая записки. Она вздыхает. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я это смотрела?

— Мне нужна помощь, Пегс, — отвечает Стив, теряя голос. — Помоги мне. Я так больше не могу. Пегги, прошу.

— Дорогой, — обеспокоенно произносит она и тянется к нему. Собственные ноги ее уже не держат, но Стив чувствует, как сильно она хочет встать. — Тише, дорогой. Взгляни на меня, взгляни на меня. Стив.

— Прости, — извиняется Стив, проводя рукой по лицу. — Извини, с тебя и так уже хватит всего это, мне не следовало… забывать, что я…

— Тише, — повторяет Пегги так же, как когда он просыпался от тех ночных кошмаров. Она сжимает его руку на столе в своих ладонях. — Я прочитаю их.

Теперь их три. К двум прежним добавилась новая: маленькая записка на коричневой салфетке.

 _Я заканчиваю свою работу_ _— хватит меня преследовать. Тебе давно пора прекратить, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, ебаный упрямец.  
Выслеживая мертвеца сам рискуешь стать мертвецом._

— Он помнит, видишь? — отчаянно спрашивает Стив. Я не сошел с ума, так ведь? Я не сумасшедший, повторяет он про себя, мысленно умоляя Пегги подтвердить это. — Он осознает, кто он, разве нет?

— Без сомнений. Стив, — произносит она и сжимает уже обе его руки, —  он помнит. Стив… Ты просто не в себе последнее время. Взгляни на меня. Он помнит, клянусь тебе. Помнит.

— Как заставить его поверить мне? Он не… — Стиву ненавистна сама мысль о том, что Баки считает себя ходячим трупом. — Он никакой не мертвец. Я знаю, что нет.

 

—

 

Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost  
Срочно: Слив данных из #ЩИТ подтверждает, что Роджерс и Картер хранят в тайне личность #ЗимнийСолдат; Г. Старк также замешан implicated co.uk/eFL

 

—

 

Эта вещь ужасна. Стив обходит её кругом, изучая с каждого угла. Эта модель более ранняя, чем та, что была в хранилище, но в целом они похожи: грубые стальные зажимы для рук и ног, странное приспособление для фиксации головы, жесткое кожаное сиденье, свисающие до пола провода и ремни. Стив сжимает в руке свой щит. Он хочет отвернуться, но не в силах это сделать. Найденная в этом бункере записка, которую он положил в карман своей формы, говорит лишь одно: _Уходи._

В этом кресле они причиняли ему боль. Попытка за попыткой стирали его светлый разум, и им было плевать, кто он, кем он был, кем он мог бы стать, важен ли он другим людям — своей матери, своей сестре, Стиву. Они превратили его в вещь, свою личную вещь, в своего цепного _пса_ …

Стив бьет щитом в это кресло с таким диким ревом, которого он еще никогда от себя не слышал. Метал звенит и рушится, а он все продолжает наносить удары, снова, и снова, и снова. Наконец он выпускает щит и с кулаками набрасывается на зажимы. По его ладоням течет кровь, он бьет ногами и разрывает мертвые провода ногтями. Он слышит тяжелое дыхание, а после рваный, полный ужаса животный крик. Он все бьет и бьет, обрушивает удары локтями и кулаками. Этот крик — его собственный. Его руки истекают кровью, а грудь изнемогает без воздуха. За дверью слышны шаги, и Стив оборачивается: в одно мгновение Наташа отпрыгивает от него, вытаскивая пистолет, и, крепко сжав тот обеими руками, направляет на Стива. Она вся напряжена, глаза смотрят насторожено.

— Дважды, — шепчет Стив, его плечи бессильно опускаются, будто кто-то обрезал ниточки. — Дважды, — задыхается он. Приходится упереться ладонями в колени. Перед глазами плывет, он моргает, и слезы, стекая по щекам, падают на пол. — Я уже дважды его потерял, Наташа, — говорит он, глотая воздух, и не может остановиться. В груди всё дрожит, его голос едва слышен. — О, прости. Я… Я… Я в порядке, все нормально, слушай, я ни за что не причиню тебе боли, так что… Я…

— Стив, — с глазами, полными страха, говорит Наташа, убирая свой Глок в кобуру. Она подходит к нему и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. — Стив. Стив.

«Каждый раз, когда он ускользает, у меня будто что-то вырезают внутри», думает он, и наклоняется, вцепляясь в плечи Наташи, надеясь не упасть. «Каждый раз, когда он уходит, кажется, будто сам Дьявол вынимает мои внутренности». Но он не может, не может дать этим словам волю. Все, на что он сейчас способен — это хватать ртом воздух.

— Ты устал, — шепчет Наташа и, понимая, что ей не хватит сил, даже не пытается удержать его, когда колени Стива наконец подводят, а потому они оба опускаются на пол. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Я не могу, — отвечает Стив и вдруг начинает тихонько смеяться. —  Я не сплю вот уже с 1945 года, Наташа. Ты знала? Ни одной ночи я нормально не спал с 1945.

— Стоп. Стоп. Послушай меня, — говорит она серьезным голосом и позволяет Стиву прижаться влажным лицом к своему плечу. Она обвивает пальцами его шею. — _T_ _y krep_ _o_ _k, kak mramor,_ _—_ произносит она шепотом, и прижимает его к себе еще сильнее, когда плечи Стива начинают дрожать. — Послушай меня. _Послушай_. _T_ _y krep_ _o_ _k, kak mramor._

_—_

_— Нет… Нет, Маргарет Картер не отправят в тюрьму, и вот почему: этой женщине уже за девяносто…_

_— Джек, просто мне кажется, что нам не рассказали всей истории. От нас что-то скрывают. На нее не станут возбуждать дело, потому что она женщина, и точка.  Вот именно поэтому не станут. Иначе феминистским протестам не будет конца и края._

_— Кстати, Гленн, я тут хотел кое-что обсудить… Из-за той файловой утечки наряду с персональными делами всех нынешних и уже ушедших в отставку агентов нам теперь доступно личное дело полковника Стива Роджерса._

_— Так._

_— Знаешь, оказывается, что его мать, Сара Роджерс, была связана с Коммунистической партией Ирландии, а также являлась суфражисткой и выступала за аборты._

_— Правда? Будь я проклят. Хотя знаешь, не могу сказать, что я действительно сильно удивлен._

_— А что касается его отца…_

_— Верно, все еще неизвестен._

_— И что ты об этом думаешь?_

_— О матери Роджерса?_

_— Да._

_— Роджерсу есть что рассказать нам. Он всегда был агрессивным и громким, если дело касалось его образа жизни или убеждений, и, мне кажется, что… не побоюсь сказать, в какой-то момент эти вещи все-таки должны были посыпаться из шкафа._

_— Что ты имеешь в виду под «этими вещами»?_

_— Его ошибки, проблемы, тайны… Вся эта подноготная. А теперь в деле замешана еще и Наташа Романова…_

_— Полковник Роджерс и его рыжеволосая подруга._

_— Да, верно, его правая рука. Советские агенты, коммунисты, лжецы, наемники. Вот в какой компании Роджерсу нравится пребывать. Вот где ему комфортно._

_— Гленн, я хотел бы уточнить…_

_— Зимний Солдат убил — и это только достоверно известное число — двадцать четыре человека, среди которых выдающиеся лидеры Запада, включая президента Джона Кеннеди. Он предатель, Джек. Настоящий предатель Соединенных Штатов Америки. И я верю, что виновный должен понести наказание по всей строгости федерального закона._

_(“Разоблачения: Предательский план.” Радио-программа Гленна Бека._ _TheBlaze_ _. Радио.)_

_—_

 

В газетном киоске, что стоит у входа в супермаркет, куда Стив держит путь, новый номер _The Atlantic_. На обложке его щит, только вместо звезды по центру там теперь кроваво-красная эмблема ГИДРЫ, щупальца которой тянутся вплоть до краев страницы. Заголовок пропитан горьким сарказмом: ВМЕСТЕ МЫ ПОБЕДИМ. Стив посильнее натягивает козырек кепки на глаза.

Он собирается закупиться всем необходимым — зубная паста, сок, Амаретто для Пегс. В Вашингтоне больше не безопасно для его семьи, но он и Наташа мотались по всей Восточной Европе почти с пустыми руками. Им уже элементарно некуда идти. Барон Страйкер был их последней зацепкой — ученный-неонацист с пристрастием к экспериментам над людьми. Но и здесь все оборвалось: в его сербском укрытии не нашлось ничего, кроме его же мертвого тела и двух пустых клеток. Стив стоит у стенда с хлопьями, тупо уставившись на пачку Frosted Cheerios, и вспоминает о детских деревянных кубиках, которые они нашли на полу тех клеток. A B C D, выведенные уже потрескавшейся голубой краской. Его почти тошнит.

Кто-то неподалеку тоже выбирает хлопья. Хотя, понимает Стив, на самом деле хлопья едва ли сейчас волнуют этого. Парень безучастно пялится на коробки, его челюсть трясется, а руки крепко сжаты в кулаки. “Это не мое дело”, говорит себе Стив и хватается за свою маленькую пластмассовую корзину. “Не твое дело, Роджерс, он и без тебя разберется”. Стив снова поднимает на него взгляд. Короткие волосы парня стоят дыбом, спина напряжена. “Не твое дело, не твое ебаное дело”, пытается он донести до себя самого. Бесполезно.

— Эй, приятель, — зовет Стив, чтобы перекричать играющую в зале супермаркета музыку. Парень подпрыгивает на месте, задрав плечи до ушей, и оборачивается. — Эй, — повторяет Стив, но уже тише. — Ты в порядке?

— О, господи, чувак, — говорит незнакомец, улыбнувшись. Он слегка встряхивается, и Стив узнает эту привычку сбрасывать напряжение с мускул. — Ты меня пиздец как напугал.

Стив подходит к нему, улыбаясь, чтобы извиниться.

— Я не хотел, прости. Просто ты выглядел так, будто, эм, потерялся в собственных мыслях.

— Так есть, — отвечает он; они словно шифром переговариваются. — Спасибо, что вытащил меня из них.

— Да без проблем, — говорит Стив и собирается уходить.

— Погоди минуту, — зовет его парень. — Дать тебе солнечные очки?

Стив вздыхает.

— Что, так все плохо?

— Твое лицо во всех новостях, мужик, а у тебя из маскировки только толстовка. Уж прости, но тебя за километр разглядеть можно.

Стив чувствует, как дергается уголок его рта: Нат этот парень точно понравится.

— Веришь или нет, я это уже слышал. — Секунду он все обдумывает. — Взамен я могу донести твои покупки до машины.

— Чувак, я тут пешком.

— Тем лучше. Тогда я могу… Не знаю.

— Составить компанию?

— Ага, — соглашается Стив. — Итак, тебе вроде бы были нужны хлопья?

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Уже не нужны. А тебе?

— Тоже.

Его рот изгибается в улыбке.

— Окей, понял. Что там еще у тебя в списке?

— Ликер.

— Что, хреновая неделька?

— Это для жены.

 Парень свистит.

— Черт, точно. Я должен был догадаться. Идем сюда.

Он отцепляет свои солнечные очки от ворота рубашки и отдает Стиву. Тот надевает их на нос, и они продвигаются вглубь магазинных стеллажей.

— Я, кстати, Сэм, — представляется парень. — Сэм Уилсон. ВВС.

— Стив Роджерс. Спецназ, — говорит он из вежливости, и Сэм фыркает от смеха. У него маленькая щель между зубами, и это заставляет Стива улыбнуться. — Давно ты вернулся?

— Уже три недели.

— Дерьмо.

— Да, — соглашается Сэм. — Это было…

— Сюрреалистично?

— Сюрреалистично, я сбит с толку, настоящий ад. Слушай, я уже ничего не понимаю.

Стив наклоняется, чтобы взять для Пегги нужную марку: она все еще не рассталась с ненавистью к американскому алкоголю, да храни ее бог.

— Мелатонин не пробовал? Он не вредный, а спишь без задних ног.

— Да, но он… — Сэм дергает плечом, пока Стив наконец-то достает нужную бутылку, — медленно действует.

— Я знаю.

Сэм неожиданно смеется.

— _Боже_ , ты просто не представляешь, как здорово услышать что-то подобное.

— Что ж, рад буду поболтать снова, если тебе вдруг понадобится, — говорит Стив. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы можно было кому-то выговориться.

— Ты не проходил курсы помощи ветеранам?

Стив пожимает плечами. Они подходят к кассам самообслуживания.

— Раньше все было иначе, сам знаешь. Даже если бы ты и пошел туда, то все равно откровенничать не стал бы.

— Сожалею, чувак.

— Что было, то было. Я рад, что сейчас все иначе. Ты сам их посещаешь?

— В основном просто отсиживаюсь на задних рядах. Но да, хожу, — он качает головой, доставая свою карту, и осматривает продукты. Вода в бутылках, консервированные бобы и плитка темного шоколада. Стиву грустно на это смотреть, но он как никто понимает, что Сэму еще нужно время. — Я тут хотел спросить, может, ты зайдешь туда сегодня, но подумал, что это какой-то дурацкий вопрос.

— Честно, я бы очень хотел, — признается Стив, когда они выходят из магазина. — Последняя операция была дерьмовой.

— Да?

— Там были замешаны дети.

— Иисусе. Погоди… а это вообще нормально, что ты мне такое рассказываешь? То есть, Черная Вдова не выпрыгнет сейчас из-за куста и не задушит меня? Железный Человек не спустится с неба и не схватит меня?

Они оба смеются, и Стив понимает, что тот специально пытается рассмешить его. Это радует. Сэм — добрый парень.

— Нет, все нормально. И ты точно понравишься Нат.

— О, правда?

— Да, и вы будете на пару трещать о том, как дерьмовы мои навыки маскировки.

— Чувак, ну кто-то же должен тебе об этом говорить.

Стив опять смеется, и Сэм улыбается его смеху.

— Я сейчас скажу нечто капец странное, — говорит Сэм.

— И что же?

— Срань господня, я подружился с Капитаном Америка, который был другом самого Гейба Джонса. Он герой моего детства.

— Ты только очень сильно не ори, — говорит Стив, смутившись. — Тони, может, и не придет за тобой, а вот ребята из Национальной Безопасности вполне могут.

— Черт, — притихает Сэм. — Они реально могут?

Стив пожимает плечами. Сэм держит путь к пригороду. Они поднимаются вверх по двум лестничным пролетам в красивый жилой комплекс.

— Честно, я, блядь, понятия не имею.  Это все просто дерьмовое шоу, особенно…

Сэм вставляет ключ в дверной замок, и оглядывается на Стива.

— Чувак, все в порядке, — тихо говорит он. — Тебе необязательно что-либо объяснять.

— Нет, это… — они раскладывают свои пакеты, и Стив помогает Сэму расставить консервы. Квартира у него обставлена очень скудно, как и у Стива сейчас. — Это… Я не знаю. Просто хочу, чтобы он скорее объявился.

— Все этого хотят.

— Только по разным причинам.

— Черт, тут ты прав, — соглашается Сэм. Он наливает им обоим воды в пластиковые стаканы. — И с некоторыми людьми тебе реально нужно будет держать ухо востро. Многие очень хреново к тебе относятся. А хочешь услышать мнение одного некомпетентного психа с ПТСР?

Стив сдержанно улыбается, и берет воду у Сэма из руки.

— Давай.

— Можно сколько угодно времени звонить кому-то, но ответ ты получишь только тогда, когда этот человек будет готов поднять трубку.

Стив глубоко вздыхает.

— Я знаю. Знаю. Просто я…

— Устал?

Стив кивает.

Сэм задумчиво смотрит на него.

— У тебя в голове тысячи воспоминаний, да?

Да, черт подери, думает Стив, так много, что он боится, что его разорвет от них на части, внутри его головы целые десятилетия, столько увиденного, столько сделанного, столько лиц, медленно выцветающих из памяти со временем. В его голове есть вещи, за которые можно держаться, но почему-то он чувствует, как они ускользают от него как тот песок, который сыпался между пухленьких пальцев Кэт, когда та играла на пляже у дома Джима. Стив думает о всех тех вещах, которые он потерял, о всем том, что Баки может уже никогда не вспомнить. Так много всего в его голове. Почему бы ему не попробовать достать это на свет? Баки велел оставить его в покое на несколько месяцев. Но смог ли он убедить в этом Стива?

— Эй, не хочешь остаться на ужин?

Стив отрывается от своих мыслей.

— Да, конечно, — говорит он, а после добавляет: - Подожди, разве тебе не нужно на курсы?

— Пропущу сегодня. Плюнем на все и проведем вечер за просмотром «Мастер Шефа».

— О, мне как раз нужно бы выучить пару новых рецептов.

Сэм смеется.

— Чувак, ты просто нечто.

— Первое время все так думают, — говорит Стив. — Можно воспользоваться твоим телефоном?

 

—

 

_Галерея искусств Коркоран открывает выставку, посвященную Второй Мировой войне_

_Галерея искусств Коркоран с гордостью сообщает, что в августе этого года впервые будет продемонстрирована новая выставка, созданная за счет анонимных пожертвований. Данная ретроспектива — это мультимедийный анализ истории нашей страны в годы Второй Мировой войны в контексте недавних несанкционированных утечек. Экспозиция будет включать фотографию Джека Делано, ряд пропагандистских фильмов военных времен, и, впервые в истории, будут вставлены оригиналы любовных писем сержанта Джеймса Барнса._

_(“_ _Новости_ _искусства_ _.” The Washington Post._ _Печатное издание.)_

 

—

 

Anonymous @YourAnonNews  
#ДжеймсБарнс — герой войны. Позор вам, @FoxNews

 

—

 

Телефон Стива вибрирует, но из-за шума воды в душе тот его не слышит. Звонок от Тони. Новая вибрация — теперь это СМС. _Мы круто облажались_.

Через пятьдесят шесть секунд еще сообщение: _УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ ВАШИНГТОНА_.

 

—

 

_— Джеймс Барнс скрывается от правосудия? Будет ли ему представлено обвинение? Трейси, вот те вопросы, что сегодня волнуют общественность. Опишите, что у вас сейчас там происходит._

_— Никаких новых сообщений пока не поступало, Крис, но, как ты видишь, протестующие уже начали собираться. Ходят разговоры об обвинительном договоре: в этом случае обвинительный акт будет вынесен без участия в деле суда присяжных. Также есть возможность, что предъявление обвинения и суд будут проведены заочно, учитывая, что Барнс так и не найден._

_— Поэтому его розыск ведётся прямо сейчас._

_— Мы ждем новостей, но до заключительного вердикта могут пройти дни или даже недели. Сейчас же мы можем видеть протестующих, которые настроены очень серьезно…_

_(Прямая линия с Крисом Мэтьюсом._ _MSNBC_ _. Телевидение.)_

 

—

 

Стив высушивает голову полотенцем, когда раздается стук в дверь. Он ожидает увидеть Нат или Сэма и наспех одевается. Неоновый свет от вывески аптеки, стоящей на углу квартала, просачивается сквозь жалюзи. В дверь снова стучат. В комнате работает телевизор, в эфире повтор дневных новостей. Крис Мэтьюс сурово смотрит в камеру, кожа у него бело-розовая. Снова стук. Неожиданно Стив слышит свой телефон — тот из-за мощной вибрации падает с кофейного столика на пол и продолжает приглушенно звенеть на ковре.

Он подходит к входной двери и тянет за ручку. На пороге ни Сэма, ни Наташи, ни даже Кэт: перед ним стоит женщина в окружении двух определенно вооруженных мужчин. Телефон Стива по-прежнему вибрирует на полу. Он напрягает плечи: с 1943 Стиву не нужно оружие, чтобы сделать кому-либо больно.

— Кто вы?

— Марго Кэгни, ФБР, — представляется женщина. У нее неприятный голос с выраженным южным акцентом. — Давайте все решим миром, Капитан Роджерс.

— Вы о чем?

— Вы позволите войти? — У Кэгни светлые волнистые волосы, крупные черты лица. Стив не может точно сказать ее возраст. — У нас есть дело, которое нужно с вами обсудить, и лучше сделать это где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Покажите свои документы.

Кэгни тянется к карману своего костюма и достает свой значок.

— А эти двое? — говорит Стив, кивая на парней за ее спиной.

— Рядовые агенты, — объясняет Кэгни, пока те показываю Стиву свои удостоверения. Один из них дрожит как осиновый лист, и Стив, взяв его значок, чувствует, как сильно у парня вспотели ладони. — Чистая формальность, поймите.

— Формальность?

— Разрешите войти?

Стив делает шаг назад, впуская внутрь троих агентов, а после закрывает за ними дверь. Его телефон на полу уже не звонит.

— Выпить не хотите? — не без издевки спрашивает Стив.

— Мы не сможем разыскать Зимнего Солдата, верно?

Кэгни садится в кресло и закидывает ногу на ногу. Стив смотрит ей в глаза.

— Я не знаю, где он находится.

— Разве?

— Я бы не сидел здесь, если бы знал.

— Попытаться стоило, — произносит Кэгни. Жестом она приглашает Стива сесть напротив нее, и тот опускается на диван, оглядываясь на двух других агентов, которые стоят у двери.

— Я не особо гостеприимен, — говорит Стив.

— Меня отправили сюда поговорить с вами. И все.

— В последний раз чье-то желание «просто поговорить» стоило мне шести ударов электрошокером.

— Я понимаю, что вы сейчас очень нестабильны, Капитан Роджерс.

— Нестабилен? Мэм, вы следите за новостями?

Секунду Кэгни рассматривает собственные руки. Должно быть, она продумывает в деталях то, что собирается произнести.

— Слежу, Капитан Роджерс. И в новостях я вижу свою страну напуганной и сбитой с толку. А хуже всего то, что нам некого в этом обвинить… если только не винить тысячи и тысячи людей по всему земному шару, поймать которых мы никогда не сможем. Вы понимаете, к чему я веду?

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Мы не найдем Зимнего Солдата, — говорит Кэгни. — Вы это знаете. Мы сами это прекрасно знаем. Никто не найдет его, пока он сам не захочет быть объявиться, и, знаете, едва ли он захочет. Он ведь выходил на контакт, верно?

У Стива сводит челюсть от ярости.

— Понятно, — говорит она. — Что ж, хорошо. Зимнего Солдата нам не найти. Зато преследование Наташи Романовой может быть куда более плодовитым делом.

— Зачем вам преследовать Романову?

— За старые грехи, — говорит Кэгни. — Когда Романова вступила в ЩИТ, за нее замолвил слово Ник Фьюри, но на бумаге никаких оформлений так и не было. Она не является гражданкой Америки, Капитан. Можно обвинить ее как в уклонении от уплаты налогов, так и в преступлениях против человечества.

Стив проводит рукой по лицу.

— Чего вы добиваетесь?

— В правительстве сейчас неспокойно.

— Вот это, блядь, новость.

— Вице-президент оказался военным преступником, — продолжает она. — Все пошло прахом. Международная разведка рухнула, и теперь каждый из членов ООН заочно преступник до тех пор, пока его невиновность не будет точно доказана. Масштабы происходящего… невероятны. Такого прежде не случалось. К слову, о новостях. Вы сами их смотрите?

Стив кивает.

— Раз так, то вы знаете о том, что творится с общественностью. Массовые беспорядки и введение военного положения — это вопрос времени. Национальная Гвардия будет на пороге каждого гражданского отсюда и вплоть до Гавайев.

— А пока вы хотите, чтобы я стряхнул пыль с костюма, взял свой щит и отправился в очередной цирковой тур, — говорит Стив. — Боюсь, что так и не понял, о чем вы.

Наклонив голову, Кэгни улыбается предельно вежливой, мягкой и немного ироничной улыбкой. Когда ее взгляд вновь направлен на Стива, она неподвижна и предельно сконцентрирована.

— У вас есть адвокат, Капитан Роджерс? — спрашивает она, и Стив чувствует в животе леденящий ужас.

— Что?

— У вас есть адвокат?

— Нет.

— У вас есть какой-либо законный представитель? Могу подождать, пока вы с ним свяжетесь, мне торопиться некуда.

— Что вы, черт возьми, несете?

— Что, если я скажу вам, что Тони Старк связан с ГИДРОЙ? — спрашивает Кэгни.

— Бред собачий, — фыркает Стив.

— Долгие годы Обадайя Стейн был его правой рукой. Оказалось, что он причастен к этому делу. Он снабжал террористов оружием. Старк замечен в тесной связи с людьми из очень нехороших кругов. Как быть уверенным, что он и сам не часть ГИДРЫ?

Сердце Стива громко стучит где-то в горле.

— Я не собираюсь выслушивать этот бред.

— В 2001 агент Клинт Бартон неожиданно сорвал вполне рутинную миссию. Вместо того, чтобы убрать одного из самых смертоносных убийц Красной комнаты, он забрал ее под крыло. На чьей он стороне, Капитан Роджерс? Красная Комната — это лишь одна из масок ГИДРЫ.

— Прекратите, — шипит Стив. — Заткнитесь. Какого черта вы несете?

— Как давно ваша жена узнала о личности Зимнего Солдата? Почему хранила это в секрете?  Почему не было никаких спасательных операций? А если у нее был договор с Советами? Или с самой ГИДРОЙ?

Стив встает, возвышаясь над ней. Раздается резкий щелчок: один из ее подчиненных наставляет на него оружие. Стив не удостаивает того и взглядом.

— Выметайтесь.

— Не могу, — говорит Кэгни, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. — Убери это, — приказывает она агенту, не отводя при этом взгляд от Стива. — Капитан Роджерс, прошу, сядьте.

Стив, а позже и она сама, вновь сидят друг напротив друга. Руки Стива напряжены.

— Законодательство не соблюдается, недовольство среди гражданских растет. В ближайшее время Зимнего Солдата нам не поймать. Пока не найдется того, на кого можно повесить всю вину, эта страна продолжит погружаться в хаос. Мы будем продолжать разыскивать Зимнего Солдата, пока он не объявится сам или не будет найден мертвым в какой-нибудь сербской канаве. Мы попытаемся поймать и вас. Так какой сценарий лучше? Вы находите его и исчезаете оба. Но как долго продлятся ваши бега? Хотите всю жизнь прожить, оглядываясь через плечо?

— Честно говоря, мэм, вы просто дохуя всего знаете о моей жизни, а также о том, как долго я уже оглядываюсь через плечо. Кстати, в ваших школах на истории все еще изучают Маккарти?

— Мы арестуем их, — произносит Кэгни. — Найдем их всех. И всех заберем.

Как ни странно, Стив неожиданно вспоминает слова Клинта: _Знаешь, что у нее задние зубы немного кривые?_ Следующая мысль в его голове: как я могу что-либо отбирать у них? Их маленькое, заработанное тяжелым трудом местечко в Бруклине со сторожевым псом и кофеваркой, место, где он прячутся от мира? У Стива с Пегги тоже когда-то было такое место и тоже в Бруклине, только много-много лет назад, когда они все еще были женаты. А еще раньше оно же было у Стива и Баки. Пегги может одинаково хорошо стрелять из пистолета и заниматься дипломатией, ведя дела на стороне, но суть в том, что даже она не может противостоять всему правительству Соединенных Штатов. Из-за Стива Кэтрин закончила среднюю школу с окровавленными кулаками. А Баки… Баки. Он столько всего сделал, защищая Стива снова и снова. Вот уже больше шестидесяти лет Стив сражается, закрываясь щитом. Похоже, пришло время стать решительнее и жестче: похоже, пришло время ему самому стать щитом.

— Обвините меня, — говорит Стив, поднимая взгляд. — Повесьте все это на меня. Я справлюсь. Скажите, что я это сделал. Все — моя вина. Можете сказать все, что угодно… но их не трогайте.

Кэгни хмурится.

— Капитан Роджерс…

— Этого ведь вы добивались, так? — тихо спрашивает Стив. — Ну же, агент Кэгни. Думаете, я подобных манипуляций не распознаю?

Лицо Кэгни неожиданно пустое. Какое-то время он смотрит на нее, а затем наконец спрашивает:

— Это ведь был ваш план, не так ли?

— Да, — виновато говорит Кэгни. — План федерального правительства.

— Так вот, чем вы занимаетесь? — спрашивает Стив. — Ищете козла отпущения? Все, что нужно администрации, это чертов козел отпущения?

— Без этого люди нашей страны сравняют ее же с землей. Уже растет число повстанческих группировок. Оппозиция. Воинствующие коммунисты. Да, кабинет Эллиса выглядит плохо. И да, отчасти из-за этого мы здесь. Но я не политик, сэр. Я федеральный агент. Я была на Украине, так что я узнаю восстание, если увижу его.

— Вы просто напуганы.

— _Президент Эллис_ напуган. Я лишь делаю свою работу.

— Знаете, кто так говорил? — спрашивает Стив. — Нацисты в Нюрнберге.

Ее лицо вновь становится нечитаемым. Наконец Стив произносит:

— Почему я? Почему вы предлагаете эту сделку мне?

— Потому что ГИДРА была права, — со слабой грустной улыбкой говорит Кэгни. — Многие вас ненавидят. Грядущая сенсация удовлетворит публику, а наказание удовлетворит правительство. Сразу два убитых зайца. Вы — решение всех проблем.

Стив молчит.

— Кого-то все равно придется арестовать, — продолжает Кэгни, но уже мягче. — Много кого в случае, если вы не вмешаетесь.

— Думаете, я пошел против закона? — после долгого молчания спрашивает Стив. Ему действительно любопытно, несмотря на оцепенение.

— Есть повод так думать.

— Говорите.

— Как долго вы в контакте с Зимним Солдатом? — вновь спрашивает она.

— Я его не видел, — устало говорит Стив.

— Вы не будете против если я обыщу эту квартиру? — Стив ничего на это не отвечает. — Со сколькими людьми вы поддерживаете общение? Их больше, чем двое? А его вы когда-нибудь покрывали? Нашли бы ему убежище, если бы он попросил?

Стив смотрит ей в глаза.

— Вы симпатизируете ему? — продолжает Кэгни. — Можете поклясться на Библии, что никогда не оказывали ему содействия? Или что у вас никогда не было намерений это сделать?

— Вы знаете Конституцию.

— Часть третья, раздел три, пункт один. Еще со школы его люблю. Капитан Роджерс, — говорит она, — все кончено. Дело непростое, но ответ — да. Да, вы нарушили закон. Вы предатель. Вы содействуете военному преступнику.

Стив смотрит на нее, и неожиданно его пробирает дрожь — так сильна его злость.

— Даже не смейте. Он не военный преступник. Он делал то, что должен был.

— А шесть судей из девяти все же настаивают на этом. После того, как мы его поймаем… он может обжаловать приговор. Если, правда, будет жив к тому моменту.

— Вы его не тронете, — наконец говорит Стив. — А если дотронетесь до моей жены, я уничтожу к чертям всю эту страну. Я могу это сделать. И вы знаете, что сделаю.

— Я свое слово привыкла держать.

— Не приближайтесь к Наташе. Выдайте ей все документы, сделайте гражданкой США. Пусть у нее не будет никаких проблем. Не должно остаться никаких свидетельств, что она жила где-то еще. Мне плевать, что людям известно ее прошлое, она будет жить здесь на законных основаниях, как будто родилась тут.

— Договорились.

— Не вовлекайте Клинта, — продолжает Стив, — или Тони Старка, Пеппер Поттс, Stark Industries. Они не должны быть замешаны. Ник Фьюри один из самых выдающихся людей, которых я знаю. Он тоже останется чистым.

— Хорошо.

— И моя дочь, — говорит Стив, его голос подводит его. — Не контактируйте с ней, не следите за ней или ее семьей. Джозеф Морита. Их дети. Не смейте трогать мою дочь. Я прошу, не трогайте мою дочь.

— Не будем.

— Поклянитесь.

— Я клянусь вам, — в глазах Кэгни есть какая-то симпатия.

— И… — его дыхание сбивается в груди, какое-то время он не может говорить. — И Джеймс Барнс.

— Слушаю.

— Вы прекращаете искать его, — говорит Стив болезненным шепотом. — Если он появится, вы не подадите вида. Если сам придет сдаться, то скажете, что не можете его задержать. Если вдруг какой-то правительственный агент увидит его на рынке в Афганистане или в кафе в России, то он должен развернуться и пойти нахуй оттуда, — Стив знает, что ужасно смотреть на то, как взрослый мужчина умоляет, пока слезы катятся по его щекам. Стив знает, но ему плевать. — Вы меня поняли? Только дотроньтесь до него, только посмотрите в его сторону, агент Кэгни… и я найду вас всех, достану каждого, пусть хоть в самом аду.

— Не сомневаюсь, Капитан Роджерс, — отвечает она. Стиву кажется, что он ее напугал. — Я верю вам.

Стив проводит рукой по лицу.

— Знаете, я помню последний раз, когда человека судили за измену. Его приговорили к смертной казни в 1952.

— Сегодня все не так по-варварски.

Кэгни поднимается на ноги. Стив протягивает свои запястья.

— Да что вы?

— Стив Роджерс, — говорит Кэгни и кивает двум своим помощникам, защёлкивающим наручники, — вы задержаны за государственную измену и заговор против Соединенных Штатов Америки. У вас есть право хранить молчание. Вы имеете право на адвоката. Если вы не можете позволить себе адвоката, то он будет вам предоставлен. Вы можете воспользоваться этими правами в любой момент и молчать по своему усмотрению. Все, что вы скажете, может быть и будет использовано против вас в федеральном суде.

 

—

 

Все происходит так, как и обещала Кэгни: цивилизованно. Его еще нельзя арестовать, потому что нужно некоторое время для вынесения прямого обвинения, — порядка четырех суток, как сказали в Бюро. Потому после штаба он едет в свою квартиру с чипом в запястье, который сыворотка в его крови выплевывает уже через пятнадцать минут. Он убирает чип в карман, чувствуя, как стягивается кожа, и растирает запястье.

Проходит три дня. Он звонит Пегги, чтобы сказать, что любит ее. Он звонит Кэт и повторяет ей то же. С Наташей и кем-либо еще он решает не связываться, все и так скоро все узнают. Тони разводит какой-то шум в медиа, и Стив отправляет ему сообщение. «Все под контролем». Тони отвечает: «Уж надеюсь». Он точно разозлится. А еще будет в безопасности.

На четвертую ночь Стив выходит из спальни и замечает что-то странное. Окно открыто.

— Как поживаешь? — произносит голос, тот голос — Бруклин, освещенный закатным солнцем, голос — сигаретный дым над лагерем во Франции.

— Бак.

— Не включай свет.

Стив и не собирается, он просто стоит, нависая над кухонной столешницей. Темная фигура поднимается с кресла, в котором сидела Кэгни, и вот Баки стоит совсем рядом. Его лицо попадает под свет из коридора. Он в кепке, рваной синей куртке, прямые волосы спускаются до плеч. Лицо ещё сильнее заросло щетиной, чем зимой 1944. Перед глазами у Стива мелькают воспоминания, и время будто смещается. Время просто перестает существовать. Сейчас или 1938, или 1941, или 2009, он не знает, и это неважно. У Баки на подбородке есть ямочка. Баки стоит перед ним. Он хватается за шею Стива, как будто один из них сейчас упадет, и сжимает ее сильно, грубо.

— Эй, эй, — говорит Баки.

— Боже, — вздыхает Стив, у него чуть не подгибаются колени. Права рука баки большая, мозолиста, знакомая, шея Стива горит под его квадратными пальцами. Стив хватает его руку. — Баки.

— Это я, — говорит тот, и у Стива врывает истерический сдавленный смешок. — Правда я. Ну, большей частью.

— Я, — пытается Стив. — Я…

— Знаю, — хрипло говорит Баки; его голос причиняет боль как от иссечённой на поле боя, кровоточащей конечности, и остаётся только ожидание того, что будет дальше — перевязка или ампутация. — Стиви, я знаю, — Баки встряхивает его. Как и прозвище, это тоже знакомо: Баки любит так сильно, что прибегает к малым актам пылкого насилия. — Знаю.

Конечно, Баки знает. Кончено, он знает. Никто на всем белом свете не знает того, что знают они двое. Никто другой в истории этой вселенной не прошел через то, что пережили они. Когда во время войны нацисты ранили Стива ножом в горло, он чувствовал, как исцеляется его тело. Сперва срослись вены, затем кровь вновь пошла по ним так быстро к его голове, что он терял сознание от головокружений. Над венами вновь сплелись сухожилия, после мышцы и жир. Последней была кожа: он резко и быстро пришёл в себя, несмотря на то, что боль от исцеления была сравнима с болью от химического ожога. Стив ощущает всё то же самое в местах, где Баки касается его рукой. Вены, сухожилия, мышцы, жир, кожу. Стив чувствует, как зудит кожа везде, где их тела почти соприкасаются, и уже через мгновение годы ничего не значат, совершенно ничего: 1923, они стоят на аллее, и он снова цел.

Что они с тобой сделали, что они с тобой сделали, сокрушается Стив и понимает, что эти слова выпадают из его уст:

— Что они с тобой сделали? Баки, боже…

— Ничего хорошего, — хрипит Баки. —Ничего хорошего.

— Ты здесь? — спрашивает Стив. — Это правда ты?

— Знаешь, я не до конца в этом уверен, — говорит Баки. — Ты как думаешь?

— Да, это ты, — отвечает Стив, одновременно ощущая себя невесомым и по-настоящему живым: он единственный человек в мире, который знает, что Баки жив.

Его права рука больше, чем Стив когда-либо знал, грудь шире, а плечи крепче. Обеими руками он зарывается в волосы Баки и смахивает кепку с его головы. Левая рука Баки под рукавом куртки неподатливая, чужая и жесткая, притягивает Стива ближе, и на какой-то момент ему страшно, что они переломают друг другу кости. Плечи Баки вздрагивают, и Стив еще больше сокращает расстояние между ними. Руки Баки обвивают спину Стива, он хватается за его футболку, сжимая ткань. Его пальцы давят так, будто он изголодался, умирает от жажды, измучился от потерь.

— Я столько глупостей натворил, пока тебя не было, — говорит Стив через секунду. — Думал, ты уже не вернешься.

— Постой, не рассказывай, — бормочет Баки. — Ты… ты первая реальная вещь, которой я касаюсь.

И они остаются стоять там, и Стив не знает, как долго это длится. Шестьдесят пять лет пролетают за секунду. Через какое-то время Баки пытается отступить, но не может заставить себя сделать это. Он прижимается лицом к Стиву, почти царапается щетиной. После двигается еще ближе, кладет руки Стиву на шею: одна теплая, другая холодная. Они соприкасаются лбами, их дыхания смешиваются. Стив открывает глаза, закрывает, открывает снова.

— Бак, — говорит он чуть слышно. — Баки.

Он вновь касается лица Стива, но уже своей холодной металлической рукой. Стив кладет поверх нее свою ладонь и чувствует, как движутся пластины. Наконец Стив отстраняется, потому что знает, что Баки не сможет этого сделать, а он не хочет, чтобы Баки когда-либо еще пришлось делать вещи, которые ему не по душе. И все же совсем отойти он не может. Он смотрит на него, не отрываясь, рукой тянется к твердому левому плечу. Ужас накрывает его волной.

Вон он, чудом живой. Вот он, искалеченный.

— Что? — спрашивает Баки, чувствуя перемену в Стиве.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе…

— Уже знаю. Подслушал.

— Ты прикалываешься?

— Не-а.

— Господи, — усмехается Стив. На секунду они забывают, как говорить, и просто смотрят друг на друга. — Прости, — запоздало говорит Стив.

— Какого черта с тобой происходит? — требовательно спрашивает Баки, разъяренно, испуганно. Тон такой знакомый, что у Стива кружится голова. — Что за черт вообще происходит? Ты умом тронулся? Ты, блядь, сумасшедший?

— Может быть, — признает Стив. Он смеется. — Боже… Я не знаю. Может, я и правда ебаный сумасшедший.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спрашивает Баки, и его голос делает со Стивом нечто ужасное. — Боже, что с тобой произошло, пока меня не было? Я не могу поверить, что ты… Боже, — он выдыхает и снова встряхивает Стива. — Как ты мог, а? Как вообще ты… Я знаю тебя, _я знаю тебя_ , ты не такой, ты бы не поступил так, так какого черта? Что они с тобой сделали?

— Тебя не было, — говорит Стив. — Тебя не было. Я не знаю. Прошло столько времени… Все просто вдруг перестало иметь какой-либо смысл, — мир внезапно становится слишком четким. Стив не чувствовал это так ярко с тех пор, как ощутил на себе вита-лучи. — Это было… я не знаю. Меня здесь будто не было.

— Господи, — говорит Баки. — Стив. У меня есть идея. Слышишь? — лицо Баки искажено так, будто ему больно. Стив ненавидит смотреть на его боль. Он берет Баки за плечи. Вероятно, думает Стив, тот в шоке. — Я вытащу тебя отсюда, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Стив возвращается в реальность. Сжимает челюсти.

— Я заварил всю кашу ещё в 1966.

— Ничерта подобного. Всё это — моих рук дело.

— Даже, блядь, не смей, — говорит Стив. — Не будешь ты ничего брать на себя, Барнс. У них не было права…

— Ты чертовски прав, не было. — Он отстраняется от Стива, и Стив чувствует боль, такую сильную, будто ему оторвало конечность. Он хватает Баки за руку и тянет обратно.

— Не уходи, — говорит Стив, его сердце в панике колотится у самого горла.

— Прости.

Стив дрожит.

— Не уходи так, Бак.

— Извини, говорю же, — повторяет Баки, вновь опуская свои руку Стиву на плечи, и тот снова может дышать.

— Мы можем ругаться, плевать. Но не смей уходить.

— Я вытащу тебя из этого, — повторят Баки вновь.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Нет.

— Роджерс…

— Я стоял над твоей пустой могилой, — задыхается Стив. — Ты не будешь в это ввязываться.

— Эгоистичный сукин сын, — говорит Баки. Говорит с любовью, говорит с яростью. — Стоял над пустой могилой? А мне так выскребли мозги, что я иногда забываю, какой сейчас год.

Стив вздрагивает как от удара под дых.

— Я имел в виду не…

— О, боже, только не делай такое лицо… — говорит Баки. Стив неожиданно вспоминает, почему ругань с Баки была самым худшим из всего: они так хорошо знали друг друга, что всегда точно помнили, на что можно надавить. Со временем ничего не изменилось. — Ты имел в виду именно это. Бедный, бедный я, Святой Роджерс… Знаешь, тебе было херово. Мне было херово. И что дальше, а? В конце концов, это неважно. Мир пережевал нас и выплюнул. И что?

— Переживем.

— Именно, — говорит ему Баки уже мягче. — Переживем.

Стив кивает.

— Как ты?

— Кишки на месте, но вот постоянно забываю свое среднее имя, — говорит Баки с гримасой.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

— Необязательно было говорить, - отвечает Баки. — Мне достаточно быть рядом с тобой, чтобы помнить.

— Боже, Бак.

Кажется, Баки улыбается.

— Закончим с этим, — говорит он. — Мы же ругаемся, помнишь?

— Нет, — упрямо отвечает Стив. — Давай прервемся на минуту.

— Не знаю, есть ли у нас минута, — говорит ему Баки. — За тобой уже идут.

— Скоро они будут тут?

— Через час или два.

— Я остаюсь, — говорит Стив. — Ты уже умер за меня однажды, так что я твой должник. Я не буду убегать. Не хочу, чтобы нам пришлось убегать.

Выражение лица Баки бесценно: смесь ярости и остальных эмоций.

— Да с чего вообще… Не нужно мне возвращать никаких, блядь, долгов, — говорит он. — Знаешь, почему тебя выбрали? Легче лёгкого: тебе же с самого детства не терпелось пожертвовать собой. Если собрался умирать, то с тем же успехом можешь посадить меня обратно в то кресло. Один результат. Я стану опять таким, как тогда. Столько времени прошло, а до тебя никак не дойдёт, да? Я… — говорит он, и его голос внезапно обрывается. — Хотя ты уже все знаешь. Ты знаешь. Ты читал их.

— Я знаю, — говорит Стив с комом в горле. — Конечно, я знаю.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что если я… Если ты… Всё исчезнет, если ты сделаешь это. — Он кладет ладонь на грудь. — Всё. Я снова стану пустым, каким и был все эти годы.

— Я не могу позволить тебе взять всё на себя. Я не могу.

— Знаю, — говорит Баки, сжимая губы.

Стив разрывает от противоречий. Внутри всё жжет.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Еще не знаю. Есть одна мысль. Или даже две. Я наведывался к… к нашему общему другу.

— Наташа.

— Она чертовски любит тебя, — говорит Баки. — Пыталась меня прикончить.

— Почему?

— Небольшое недопонимание.

Стив смеётся.

— Ну, я уверен, ты это заслужил. И я тоже люблю её. Передашь ей, если увидишь?

— Я не передавал любовных посланий в начальной школе, не собираюсь делать это и сейчас. Дождись меня, — добавляет Баки, став серьёзнее. В полумраке кухни он обхватывает лицо Стива своими руками, крепко, жёстко, как делал это перед серьезной атакой. — Ты можешь подождать? Ты дождёшься меня? Я приду за тобой.

Стив будет ждать еще хоть сотни лет, вплоть до тех пор, пока не погаснет солнце. Он кивает.

— Ничего, блядь, не меняется, — тихо произносит Баки, пытаясь поймать взгляд Стива. — Я ухожу на войну и возвращаюсь, чтобы увидеть, как ты рвёшь глотку во благо нации. Серьёзно? Когда ты уже поумнеешь?

— Я довольно консервативный парень.

— Довольно тупой ты парень.

Стив касается подбородка Баки.

— Я скучал, — произносит он так, словно Баки только что вернулся из летней поездки в Хартфорд.

— Я знаю… — начинает Баки, и останавливает себя. С секунду он выглядит потеряно, будто запутался в собственных мыслях. Затем повторяет, медленно: — Я знаю. Слушай. Не высовывайся. Жди меня.

— Это весь план?

— Это весь план.

— Больше ничего не скажешь?

— Ну, я тот еще сукин сын, — бормочет Баки и вновь утыкается лбом в лоб Стива. — Постоянно прыгаю выше головы. Ты же мне доверяешь?

— Блядь, издеваешься?

На короткий миг на лице Баки мелькает улыбка. От нее у Стива сводит живот, а его старое сердце идет трещинами, обрываясь после:

— Мне нужно уходить, — говорит Баки.

Стив цепляется за его плечи.

— Знаю.

— Сейчас. Мне нужно уходить прямо сейчас, — он хватается за Стива, с отчаянием, с жадностью, касается лица, шеи, волос. Его глаза широко распахнуты, запоминают все детали. — И давай без глупостей.

— Никаких глупостей, — повинуется Стив.

Баки уходит через окно, оставляя Стива на кухне, бездыханного, окрыленного, ждущего стука в дверь. Но все это перестает иметь значение. Его сердце вновь крепкое, бессмертное и молодое.

 

 

 

 

 

2010

 

— Есть определенная симпатия…

— Ну, разумеется, есть, но…

— Я думаю, не будет ложью или преувеличением сказать, что действия полковника Роджерса были, в какой-то степени, понятны.

— Понятны? Он был частью масштабной правительственной схемы, столь же разрушительной, как и деятельность ГИДРЫ внутри Белого Дома, если не больше. Годы лжи, годы засекреченных миссий, любые упоминания о которых стерты, годы заговоров… даже десятилетия, если верить этому заявлению.

— В какой-то степени, Марта, заметьте. В какой-то степени его действия понятны. И, честно говоря, ваши слова подвели меня к еще одной мысли: в данный момент мы проводим опрос среди зрителей… В своем заявлении полковник Роджерс отказывает говорить, как долго ему была известна личность Зимнего Солдата, и есть весомое предположение, что сам он лишь недавно открыл для себя это, что от него скрывали эту информацию, а также, возможно, Маргарет Картер знала правду в течение нескольких десятилетий. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?

— Андерсон, вы сами сказали: мы никогда не узнаем правды, однако ряд показаний свидетельствует о том, что Директор Картер определенно вовлечена в это дело. Хотите спросить, перевесит ли Роджерс все обвинения на свою жену? Нет, я не думаю, что он станет так делать. Всем известно, что он предпочитает брать всю вину на себя.

— То есть, по-вашему, возможно, что полковник Роджерс будет лжесвидетельствовать с целью защиты своей жены?

— Я ничего не утверждаю, на то нет должных оснований. Но все же, как мне кажется, это не невозможно. Я не думаю, что Роджерс не… Я не думаю, что он будет вмешивать близких людей.

— Это двойное отрицание, Марта.

— Знаю, знаю, вы меня подловили, Андерсон. Это довольно жесткий вопрос.

— И все же уточним… Марта, если не принимать во внимание вашу работу и профессиональную точку зрения, что вы думаете о характере полковника Роджерса? Разве эта история, где он принимает удар на себя и действует в интересах прикрытия своей жены не вызывает определенного рода сочувствие?

— Как адвокат, я бы предпочла не иметь такого клиента.

— А вне этих условий?

— А вы сегодня в ударе, да?.. Я ценю это. Определенно. Нет, нет, я не думаю, что дело в сочувствии. Я всегда восхищалась полковником Роджерсом, думаю, как и многие из нас. Мне кажется, это очень сложный случай, и этот человек прошел через такие вещи, которых мы себе и представить не можем. Я не до конца уверена, что есть четкие основания для его задержания, не говоря уже о предъявлении обвинений кому-либо еще. Слишком много неразберихи.

— Марта, извините, секунду… Придержите рекламу, спасибо. Марта, вы думаете… вы считаете, что его нужно освободить из-под следствия?

— Да.

— Полагаю, вам это кажется охотой на ведьму.

— Так оно и есть, Андерсон. Так все и есть. Нет сомнений, что то, чем промышляли Картер, Роджерс, да и сам ЩИТ, — неправильно, и я также абсолютно уверена, что кого-то нужно арестовать, но во всем этом деле есть кое-что, что… что выглядит для меня, юриста, очень странно. Я не могу не вспомнить, как в шестидесятые многие люди называли Роджерса коммунистом, они были полны ненависти и невежества. И мне действительно интересно, как много в этом сходства с нынешней ситуацией, где он опять козел отпущения. Я хочу увидеть больше доказательств. Хочу быть уверена, что это не начало очередного черного списка.

— Но все доказательства доступны, Марта. Они в публичном доступе.

— Именно. И все равно всех их по-прежнему недостаточно, чтобы однозначно подтвердить или опровергнуть текущие утверждения. И вот почему я… Вот почему я очень насторожено отношусь к этому делу и к людям, которые в нем замешаны. И поэтому же я не могу выбрать, на чьей я стороне.

— Справедливо ли Стиву Роджерсу предъявлено обвинение?

— Я…

— Марта? Марта, вы нас слышите?

— Да. Я здесь. Извините. Я думаю… О, да какого черта.

— Простите?

— Нужно начать бороться за правду. Мы были обмануты, нас обвели вокруг пальца… В любом случае, Андерсон, это провал для всей нашей страны. Последние несколько месяцев мы жили в страхе, будто стояли на пороге чего-то ужасного, и я думаю, все мы, американцы, чувствовали это. Кто-то наконец должен сказать правду. Остановить цензуру в отношении истории. Как юрист, как человек, я скажу это. Раз никто не хочет говорить, тогда скажу я. Нет. Нет, ему не должно быть предъявлено подобное обвинение. Да, я думаю, все это очень, очень неправильно.

 _(Андерсон 360. «Марта Бэнкс: Честные Ответы»._ _CNN_ _._ _Телевидение.)_

_—_

У Стива больше свободного времени, чем осенью 1954, когда Кэтрин была в школе, а Пегги в офисе. Вокруг него четыре непрозрачные стены цвета молока, в углу комнаты кровать, и других дел, кроме как сидеть поочередно у каждой из стен и расправлять пальцы на холодном полу, тут попросту нет. На нем же он обнаруживает маленькую эмблему производителя: STARK INDUSTRIES, острые серые буквы.

— Пошел ты нахуй, Говард, — бормочет Стив, и запрокидывает голову назад, оглядываясь вокруг. — И ты тоже, сопливый и бессердечный сукин сын.

Тони отказался отвечать на звонки. Кэгни сдержала обещание: все предельно цивилизовано, впереди цивилизованный суд, а после цивилизованная казнь. Пока же Стив вплоть до суда может звонить кому угодно раз в неделю в течение тридцати минут, и первым он позвонил Тони, чтобы извиниться: ответа не последовало, и после третьей недели Стив бросил попытки дозвониться и переключился на зятя. Как и Пегги, Кэт кричит, когда злится, но Джо вышел из рода тех несправедливо осужденных, что натренированы в тихой величественной ярости. Во всяком случае, Кэт была слишком расстроена, чтобы подходить к телефону. Стив во всех красках вспомнил о ее выпускном классе и крови на ее костяшках. Красный цвет после напомнил ему о первом обеде с Тони после того, как Говард и Мария были убиты. Стив тогда приготовил макароны с пастой, и вдруг, как из неоткуда, в примавере Тони появились малиновые пятна, и вскоре кровь была в белом соусе, на его руках, на скатерти, и Тони ругался, кашляя и хватаясь за нос.

— Принеси салфетку, — сорвалась Пегги, подпрыгнув к Тони и опрокинув его голову назад. — Господи, блядь, Иисусе, Энтони, — выругалась она, глубоко недовольная. Стив вернулся с бумажным полотенцем и наблюдал, как Пегги прижимала его к носу Тони, пока то окрашивалось в темный цвет. — У тебя он при себе?

— Что, поделиться? — ответил Тони.

Пегги отвесила ему подзатыльник.

— Ой! — прохрипел Тони, на что Пегги ответила:

— Сейчас я выбью из тебя все дерьмо, а после позвоню мистеры Джарвису и скажу ему, какой ты засранец.

— Пожалуйста, только не Джарвис, — сказал Тони, а после его брови так ужасно нахмурились, словно он почувствовал боль в каждом сантиметре тела. Все внутри у него изнывало от этой боли, глубокой и резкой. Такая не появляется, если переборщить с кокаином, и уж точно ее не бывает из-за кровотечения из носа. — Блядь, — сказал он, задыхаясь. — Ох, блядь…

— Ох, — вздохнула Пегги, и плечи Тони наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то начали дрожать. — Дорогой, — прошептала она. — Ну же. Я знаю, мой мальчик. Я знаю, тише, я знаю.

— Боже, блядь, — влажно выдохнул Тони, и Стив увидел за фасадом гениальности и позирования того настоящего человека, которым Тони был: двадцатилетний мальчишка, оставшийся один в мире, где больше нет людей, которые любили бы его, и боящийся того, что, возможно, на самом деле его никто никогда не любил.

В конце концов Пегги действительно позвонила мистеру Джарвису, и Стиву пришлось занять ее место рядом с Тони.

— Блядь, — повторил он в который раз, и Стив встал перед ним на колено, протягивая в своих крепких руках, сегодня немного дрожащих, чистую салфетку. Стив провел ей вокруг носа Тони, как делал это бесчисленное множество раз с раненными детьми на войне.

— Болит? — спросил Стив, опуская конец салфетки в стакан с водой. — Больница не нужна?

— Нет.

— Дай взглянуть на твои глаза, — он не психанул, и Стив продолжил: — Ну, как бы то ни было, президент Рейган очень расстроен.

— Нахуй Рейгана, — хрипло произнес Тони. — Говард его любил.

— _Нахуй_ Рейгана, — искренне согласился Стив. — Тот еще ублюдок, — добавил Стив, и неожиданно это вышибло смех прямиком у Тони из груди.

Стив думает об этом всем сейчас, сидя в клетке: он никогда не был так близок с Тони до этого ужина, никогда не прикасался к нему даже, не считая нескольких прохладных рукопожатий. Тони никогда не говорил, каким был Говард за закрытыми дверями своего особняка, но Стив сделал выводы, пусть и спустя годы.

— Звонок для СГР, — передают по внутренней связи, и Стив встряхивается. Дверь, такая же белая, как и все вокруг, и еще недавно герметично закрытая, распахивается, и Стив позволяет четверым вошедшим мужчинам повесить себе тяжелые оковы на руки и ноги, а после, окруженный конвоем, плетется по коридору, ступая ногами по холодному полу. Он берет белую телефонную трубку рядом с чисты пуленепробиваемым стеклом в конце синего зала и прижимает ее к уху.

— Роджерс.

— Команда Джейн Фостер нашла что-то в океане, — говорит ему Тони Старк, и мыслях Стива тут же, как воочию, появляется Пегги с ее сердитым и обеспокоенным голосом: «Господи, блядь, Иисусе, Энтони!». Стив уже готов рассмеяться, но потом понимает, о чем только что сказал Тони.

— Что?

— Маленький синий куб, испускающий мощную радиацию. Фактически, выслеживала-то она Беннера, представляешь? Беннер…

— Еще раз, что?

— Это радиоа…

— Нет, его форма, господи. Это куб? Оставьте его в океане, оставьте его в ебаном океане. Иисусе, вы его трогали? Где его нашли?

— Черти где во льдах под северным сиянием, — говорит ему Тони. — Там же ты мог спать вместе с рыбами.

— Вы ведь не трогали его? — требовательно спрашивает Стив. — Тони?

— Сперва позвонили тебе, понятное дело.

— Не трогайте его, пусть ее команда уезжает оттуда. Свяжитесь с парнем, которого перевели в Нью-Мексико…

— Да, хорошо, хорошо, Боже, понятно, — на минуту между ними молчание. — Хорошо, — повторяет Тони, но его голос немного меняется, и Стиву сложно определить, как именно. Он уже не уверен, о Кубе Шмидта они говорят или нет. — Кстати, говоря обо мне… — Стив закатывает глаза. — Как тебе тюремная камера? Оригинальный дизайн принадлежит тюрьме в Гуантанамо, но Фьюри вмешался, и возникла жуткая проблема по поводу покупки патента, так что ЩИТ…

— Тони.

— Там правда туалеты из вибраниума? — спрашивает он. — Я ведь так и не понял, шутил Т’Чалла или нет, когда разговаривал с архитектором ЩИТа.

— Тон…

— Расскажи о системе внутренней связи, — перебивает Тони, и что-то в его голосе заставляет кожу Стива вдруг покрыться мурашками, ведь, вероятно, все местные охранники сейчас собрались за стеной. — Есть один интерком на этаж и еще по одному в каждой камере. Твой на правой или на левой стороне? Линия не прослушивается, Кэп. Можешь сказать «да», если она слева, а если она справа, то скажи: «Помоги мне, Тони-Ван Кеноби, ты — моя единственная…»

— Справа, — говорит Стив, потирая переносицу.

— Отлично, — снова тишина, после чего в равной степени раздраженно и ликующе Тони произносит: — Продолжай говорить. Боже, ты полный ноль в таких вещах.

— Как мисс Поттс? — спрашивает Стив.

— С Романовой все в порядке, и я… — Тони отворачивается от телефона и кричит, — все еще зол на нее из-за Монако! Так и запиши!

— Она там? Мисс Поттс рядом с тобой?

— Ага, — говорит Тони. — У этой два режима… Отлично, просто образец добродетели, то есть я хотел сказать… Привет, Бартон. Окей, ладно. Хорошо. На какой стороне дверь камеры, можешь ориентироваться?

— Нет, но если ты собираешься идти туда, — вздыхает Стив. — Поверни на запад. Ты же знаешь, в какой стороне запад, Тони?

Один из охранников фыркает, и Стив едва сдерживает ухмылку. Баки, думает он, ты просто сумасшедший. Стиву интересно, может ли быть, что Баки это прослушивает. Ему интересно, засмеялся бы он тоже.

— Тебе уже говорили, какой ты засранец? — спрашивает Тони.

— Поверить не могу, что ты закончил Массачусетский университет, — отвечает Стив, продолжая играть в шарады.

— Как много охраны за дверью обычно?

— Пять или десять минут, не знаю. Не очень умно с их стороны. А что, хочешь приехать?

— Ну, это место засекречено, —говорит Тони. — Я только хочу понять устройство на случай… У меня есть чертежи… Безопасность в этой стране превратилась в полный отстой, к слову, в интернете есть буквально все… Но я думал, что у меня появится пара более удачных идей, чем есть, если поговорить с тобой напрямую. А еще Красная Смерть остановилась и тычет в меня пистолетом.

— Мисс Поттс?

— Нет.

— О, — выдыхает Стив.

— _О_ , — передразнивает Тони и бормочет: — Боже.

Стиву невероятно стыдно, что он забыл, и все же это случилось. Он совсем, совсем забыл.

— Тони, я…

— Я всегда знал, — говорит Тони. — Окей, ну, может, не всегда. То есть я всегда знал, что это было… несчастным случаем. Но они не…

— Несчастные случаи не происходят просто так, — говорит Стив, и добавляет слова Рамлоу: — Не в этом мире.

— Твоя жена, — говорит Тони после долгой, тяжелой паузы. — Она сказала мне. В твиттере я этого не увидел. Слава богу. Она выдернула меня в один день после всей этой суматохи и… Она… Она рассказала все, как есть, так что я все знаю, вот.

— Тони.

— Пять или десять охранников, западный вход, коммуникатор справа. Все верно?

— Тони, послушай меня.

— Слушай, я все понял, — резко говорит Тони. — Я понял. Он не единственный человек на свете, который исчез, а после вернулся в мир со здоровым куском металла, впаянным в тело. Мы оба так сшиты.

— Ну, вы же мои люди, — говорит Стив. — Потому и такое дерьмо на каждом шагу.

Какое-то время Тони молчит.

— Лучше не поднимать эту тему сейчас, — говорит он. — Или, знаешь, лучше вообще никогда ее не поднимать.

— Подожди, Тони…

— Что?

— Так что с Мисс Потс? Серьезно?

Тоны фырчит.

— Слушай, я уже сказал, что Романова…

— Нет, _серьезно_ , — повторяет Стив с нажимом. — Реально, как там Пеппер? Твоя девушка в порядке?

— Она… Мы в порядке, — говорит Тони, тронутый. Опять пауза, после чего связь обрывается. Спустя двадцать добрых лет, Стив даже не удивлен.

 

—

 

Джулиана Симпсон @julisimms  
Получается, что ГИДРА не является террористической организацией, но каждый цветной парень при том ответственен за 9/11

Джулиана Симпсон @julisimms  
Действия ГИДРЫ являются ВНЕ СОМНЕНИЙ примерами внутреннего терроризма. Называйте вещи своими именами @FoxNews @CNN

 

—

 

— Кто сегодня?

— Адвокат.

— Точно, — бормочет Стив, поднимаясь на ноги, и волочит ноги в отдельную комнату, где его усаживают на жесткий стул. Бернадетт Розенталь, его адвокат, кивает охране.

— Я бы хотела поговорить со своим клиентом наедине, — говорит она, и мужчины уходят. — Разговор конфиденциальный, — добавляет она, и дверь захлопывается.

— Итак, хорошие новости: выбор присяжных проходит отлично, — сообщает Бернадетт, роясь в своем портфеле. На мгновение Стив видит только ее темные длинные волосы и красный костюм. Она передает ему бумаги: — Где в этой комнате камера?

— Что?

— Камера, Роджерс. Она позади меня?

Стив двигается и смотрит за нее.

— Да, — любопытно произносит он.

— Отлично, — отвечает Наташа, одним движением снимая со своего лица лоб, глаза, нос и рот Бернадетт. — Не делай такой лицо. Привет.

— Привет, — отвечает Стив. — Какое лицо?

— Такое.

В уголках ее рта улыбка.

— Уже нельзя соскучиться по своему лучшему другу? — спрашивает он.

— С помощью милых разговорчиков ты отсюда не выйдешь, — говорит ему Нат. — Тебя только ленивый не ненавидит.

— У тебя я тоже в списке засранцев?

Наташа бросает на него взгляд, а после возвращается к просмотру бумаг. Все ее листы абсолютно белые, и все ее движения — это спектакль для камер.

— Мне нужно кое-что узнать. Кто тебя арестовал?

— Что ты планируешь?

— О, я ничего, — говорит Нат. — Я тут ничем не рулю, что, к слову, немного оскорбительно. Это были люди из ФБР, да? Кто с тобой говорил?

— Агент Кэгни… Марго Кэгни и двое ее людей.

— Знаешь их имена?

— Без понятия. Он сказал, когда… когда он пришел ко мне, он сказал, что был у тебя. Что перво-наперво пошел к тебе. Что ты пыталась его убить, Нат, боже. Что…

— Он застал меня врасплох. Ты знаешь, что я это не люблю.

— Говори прямо.

Глаза Наташи сужаются. Она молчит какое-то время, а после начинает говорить, и Стив напрягается, замирает в напряжённом ожидании: он узнаёт Чёрную Вдову. Осторожно, пустота: в такие моменты Наташа становится зеркалом, отражающим гладь тихого и темного омута.

— Это не он, — говорит она. — Больше не он. Это не тот человек, которого ты знал.

— По-твоему, я этого не понимаю?

— По-моему, ты этого _не осознаешь_ , — говорит Наташа. — Еще не осознаешь. Как много он, ты думаешь, помнит? Как много, ты думаешь, он хочет помнить? В последний раз, когда кто-то сделал с ним что-то без его согласия, он получил свою металлическую руку. Считаешь, ему нравится, что… что ты принимаешь решения за него? — Она нашла, на что надавить. — Считаешь, мне это нравится?

— Наташа, — говорит Стив, ему действительно больно.

Наташа застывает и смотрит на него. Она моргает. Раз, еще один.

— Я… Я… — она тяжело вздыхает. — Ты напортачил. Ясно?

— Прости меня.

— Ты действительно хреново извиняешься.

— Мне жаль, что ему пришлось тебя оставить, — говорит Стив. — Мне правда жаль, Нат. Единственное, что хорошего у тебя было, забирали снова и снова. Я не жалею о том, что защитил тебя. Не могу. Но я прошу прощения за то, что ты осталась одна. Я думаю о… Я не знаю, Наташа. Я о многом думаю, сидя тут.

Наташа все еще не отрывает взгляд.

— Мне тоже жаль, что он оставил тебя, — говорит она хриплым низким голосом, от которого Стив закрывает рот, и это трогает и удивляет ее.

— Ты уже сказала ему?

Наташа удивлена.

— Бартону, — поясняет Стив. — Ты рассказала ему?

На ее лице странная, едва заметная улыбка.

— Что ж, похоже, у меня кончились все секреты. Буквально.

— Это никогда не было секретом, Наташа, — говорит ей Стив. Человек, у которого Наташа могла бы захотеть жить… Нет, это точно не было секретом. — Посмотри на меня: вечно опаздываю. Так что не трать время. Не трать время, как я.

— Камера смертника определенно заставила тебя покопаться в себе.

— Это последнее желание мертвеца, — говорит Стив.

— А вот этого не нужно, — ухмыляется она. — Никто не умрет.

Стиву хочется взять ее за руку. Он удивляется, как им вообще удалось встретиться, ему и Наташе. Разделенные годами, войнами, смертями, рожденные с разницей в десятилетия, — это невероятно и походит на банальную случайность, но они нашли друг друга в этой вселенной; идентичные, совпадающие части.

 

—

 

Стив резко просыпается, хватая ртом воздух.

Сперва он не понимает, в чём причина: в шуме, крике или ночном кошмаре. Затем он понимает, что кто-то суетится с другой стороны решётки его камеры, и он знает, - как и всегда знал, - кто его ждёт. Интерком трещит, и Стив сжимает руки на тонком матрасе.

— Привет, — говорит Баки.

— Как ты, черт возьми, сюда пробрался? — резко спрашивает Стив.

— Сам знаешь.

— А выходить как будешь?

— Оу, — говорит Баки, но уже не так уверенно. — Ты знаешь.

— Господи, Барнс, нельзя быть таким тупым, — говорит Стив, после поднимается на ноги и пересекает свою маленькую тюремную коробку, прижимая руку к стене, где стоит Баки и где находится кнопка интеркома. Он чувствует облегчение. — Ты пришел вытащить меня отсюда?

— Ты никогда не был силён в подобных ёбаных тонкостях, — говори Баки. — Это реально похоже на побег из тюрьмы?.. Ты ведь не видишь меня, так что слушай: из оружия у меня только шесть ножей, а еще я одет как почтальон. Длинная история.

— Да ладно, Бак, ты делал большее и с меньшими ресурсами, и я не хочу вас оскорбить, молодой человек, — с неприкрытым сарказмом говорит Стив.

Баки фыркает. Стив понимает, что это смех. Баки не может видеть Стива, и потому тот может позволить себе больше обычно: его брови изгибаются измученно, он прижимает свой лоб к холодной стене. Он сглатывает.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Провожу допрос. Надоело работать через других людей.

— Никому нельзя доверять, Бак.

— Знаю, — соглашается он, хотя, судя по голосу, он не до конца уверен в этом.  — Слушай, — говорит он, — дело в том, что я не знаю, как много времени мне понадобится, чтобы провернуть все это. Но если я не буду достаточно быстрым, то в конечном итоге я пиздец как подставлю тебя. Я так не могу.

— Хоть кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?

— Узнаешь, когда придет время, но даже не думай сомневаться во мне, ладно? Не важно, сколько времени в итоге потребуется, ты должен мне верить.

Они оба замолкают. Стив закрывает глаза.

— А с тобой что будет? — тихо спрашивает он. — Скажи мне. Где ты сейчас живешь? Ты ел сегодня?

— Пуленепробиваемый Барнс, помнишь? Вот кто я, — говорит Баки, но каждое его слово отдаёт ложью: он тоже никогда не умел врать. Баки смеется: — На себя лучше посмотри, наседка.

— У меня же есть ребенок как-никак, — говорит Стив, и Баки затихает. — Дочь. И посмотри, что это со мной сделало.

Баки по-прежнему молчит, и это пугает.

— Скажешь мне ее имя? — спрашивает он наконец с надеждой. И разбито.

— Кэтрин, — отвечает Стив. Едва Баки успевает что-то сказать, он добавляет: — Кэтрин Морита.

Баки смеется.

— Черт, серьезно?

— Да, ее муж — ребенок Джима. Его зовут Джо, хороший парень. Он ее любит.

Голос Баки хриплый и пугающий: его все еще легко вывести на эмоции, осознает Стив, и от этой мысли в груди всё болит, как от сильного удара. Он там, он все еще там, внутри. Стив видит его. Стив всегда сможет найти его.

— Чем она занимается? Ухаживает за своим стариком?

— Нет, сэр, она преподает биологию в Карнеги Меллон. Она чертовски умная, а еще такая скучная, Бак, даже не умеет стрелять. Я горжусь ей… Если думаю об этом слишком много, то не могу слез сдержать. Каждый чертов раз, клянусь.

— Не сомневаюсь, это ведь ты, — говорит Баки, и Стив смеется, упирается ладонью в стену,  его плечи дрожат. — О, боже, — говорит Баки низким, болезненным голосом. — Боже. — То, что Стив не может к нему прикоснуться, походит на муки ада. Они так безумно соскучились друг по другу, десятилетия живя в разделении: прошедшие годы кажутся огромными, непреодолимыми, и если он будет слишком долго думать о времени, которое они потеряли, то рассыплется на части прямо здесь, не выдержав тяжести прошедших лет. Он не понимает, как Баки всё еще удается стоять на ногах.

— У нее волосы Пегги, темные, — продолжает Стив. — Мои глаза.

— А нос твой?

Стив смеется вновь и проводит ладонью по лицу, шмыгая носом.

— Нет, слава богу. Она уже седеет.

— Правда?

— Да, но она не пытается это скрыть, ей плевать. Она все равно красивая.

— Конечно, красивая. Она ведь твоя дочь, — мягко говорит Баки, и минуту, долгую-долгую минуту они молчат. Стив хочется рассказать ему все. _Все_. Все, что он пропустил, все, чего не смог увидеть. Он хочет, чтобы Баки почувствовал, будто бы не было и минуты, чтобы они не жили вместе плечом к плечу, рядом друг с другом. Но времени нет. Не сейчас.

— Картер велела передать тебе карандаш и записную книжку, — говорит Баки, и слышится шарканье. — Проверь все страницы.

— Хорошо.

— Почему все карандаши цветные? — спрашивает Баки, неохотно, нерешительно.

— О, — говорит Стив, понимая, что это, возможно, пробел в его памяти. — Сыворотка. Она исправила мое зрение. — Тут же Стив вспоминает, будто это было вчера, как он впервые увидел красный: рот Пегги, распахнутый в шоке. Он думает о длинном туре с USO и своих милых подругах, о химическом запахе их яркой косметики, которой они позволяли ему себя красить, пока сами занимались прическами. Он вспоминает, как в первый раз вернулся в Нью-Йорк после недель и месяцев ожидания телеграмм от Баки, о перерывах на обед между репетициями, когда у него появлялось время сбежать в музей Метрополитен. Он без промедлений пробирался там к своей любимой выставке, но все же не мог не отвлекаться по пути на множество окружавших его цветов, от которых сводило зубы, а сердце билось все чаще. После он наконец находил ее, всегда на том же месте: «Олеандры», крепкие, полные жизни цветы Ван Гога.

Колени Стива врезались в спинку скамьи, он спотыкался и садился на нее, закрывая рукой рот, изогнутый в улыбке. Стив встряхивал голову и дрожал, переполненный благоговения перед ярким оранжево-красным, глубоким фиолетовым, перед живым зеленым, который будто мог дышать. На его ладонях проступал пот, и он смахивал слезу с уголка глаза. Мимо него толпами плыли туристы, и он смеялся себе под нос словно сумасшедший.

— Это так странно, — говорит Стив, все еще касаясь пустых, стерильно белых стен своей клетки. — Я так долго хранил воспоминания о тебе в своей голове, всю свою жизнь, кажется. Но, честно, никогда не знал тебя. После сыворотки, когда я посмотрел на тебя по пути из того лагеря… — Стив качает головой. — Ты был там. Ты был там, весь в цвете.

Баки молчит, и все внутренности Стива скручиваются в узел.

— Помнишь, что говорила моя мама? — спрашивает Стив. — Господи, наверно не помнишь. Она говорила… Перед своей смертью, она сказала мне: никогда не проси, чтобы мертвые вернулись к тебе. И не оплакивай их слишком долго. Иначе они никогда не смогут уйти и застрянут в этом мире навсегда. Так ведь и вышло с тобой? Вот что я наделал? — Внутри его груди легкие изнывают от боли. Он чувствует себя жалким, боль и вина душат его как змея или проволока, терзают его изнутри. — Я должен был тянуться сильнее. Я должен был прыгнуть за тобой…

Голос Баки тяжелый.

— Не смей говорить подобное.

— Я почти сделал это, Бак, и всю свою я не знал, сожалел я об этом или нет…

— Заткнись…

— Я хотел, — признается Стив. — Я _хотел_ сделать это.

— _Заткни свой ебаный рот_ , Роджерс, — вдыхает Баки, его голос низкий, хриплый и разъяренный. Затем он резко смягчается. — А как же твоя Кэтрин, а? Как же твоя дочка?

— Кэт, — тихо говорит Стив. — Мы зовем ее Кэт. Тебе тоже следует.

Баки замолкает, и Стив вжимает пальцы в стену.

— Возьми это, — говорит Баки. — И жди. Ты будешь ждать меня?

— Хоть вечность, — на рефлексе отвечает Стив.

— Как драматично, — похоже, Баки улыбается. — Рад слышать. Но так долго ждать не придется.

 

—

 

_КАННЫ, Франция — Когда я получила приглашение на Каннский кинофестиваль вместо привычного пропуска для прессы, то я подумала, что надо мной кто-то по-дурацки пошутил._

_В 1966 году мой отец, Лайл Эверхарт, смог опубликовать историю, которая дала начало его карьере. К слову, это также изменило все Соединенные Штаты Америки. По правде, мой отец был далёким от всего этого человеком; успех настиг его в 66-ом и преследовал вплоть до его смерти. У него была куда более важная работа, чем сидеть дома с детьми, но даже так, когда я училась на журналиста в своем университете, я зауважала отца за его работу. После нескольких лет фриланса я была нанята штатным сотрудником в Vanity Fair и переняла невероятную способность Лайла находить правду в любой истории в качестве истока для своей собственной компетентности и журналистской страсти. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что мой покойный отец неосознанно участвовал в систематическом уничтожении США ГИДРОЙ, я поняла, что переосмыслила понятие хорошей журналистики._

_Как только я открыла приглашение в Канны, то налила себе вина и позвонила своим близким друзьям и семье, чтобы услышать их советы. «Кристина, — сказала мне моя лучшая подруга. — Это просто оскорбительно. Ты знаешь, в каком свете этот фильм выставит твоего отца. Ты не захочешь смотреть на это». Затем она вздохнула. «Но ты все равно это сделаешь, так ведь?»_

_Она отлично знает меня. Хоть у меня и были плохие предчувствия, любопытство брало свое. Я должна была посмотреть «Информатора» с непредвзятой, журналисткой точки зрения: мне нужно было знать, как публика будет видеть эту ситуацию._

_Я встретила Дэвида Финчера после красной дорожки и буквально незадолго до показа. Несмотря на то, что я была только гостем, я взяла с собой ручку и блокнот, которых хранила в клатче. Я нервничала и чувствовала себя крайне некомфортно в своем платье, это было заметно. Я была одинока и чувствовала себя такой маленькой и несерьезной, стоя рядом с лауреатом множества премий Оскар. Мистер Финчер пожал мне руку и сделал комплемент, что, вероятно, представляется неплохим началом, если ты делаешь фильм о спорной карьере отца собеседника. «Я высоко ценю работу, которую проделали вы и Энни в прошлом году», сказал он мне, имея в виду рецензию его работы, которую Энни Лейбовиц и я создавали для Vanity Fair._

_«Это было большим удовольствием», — ответила я. Руки взмокли._

_«Думаете, Джесси был хорошим выбором для роли Лайла?»_

_Джесси Айзенберг действительно во многом похож на моего отца в молодости. Примерно таким мой ответ и был._

_«Идемте со мной», сказал мистер Финчер, приглашая сесть рядом с ним. «Возьмите блокнот с собой», добавил он, и я все еще не знаю, как он понял, что тот был у меня с собой. «Делайте заметки в течение показа, если хотите. Я не возражаю. На самом деле, это было бы чертовски лестно»._

_Я просидела два часа с блокнотом на коленях и не написала в нем ни слова. Дело не в том, что мне хотелось отвергнуть любезность Дэвида Финчера, которого я теперь, как бы то ни было удивительно, рада назвать своим другом. Изображение моего отца, исполненное восходящей звездой Джесси Айзенбергом, не было возмутительным или клеветническим. Это был молодой журналист, жаждущий раскрыть историю, которая «выстрелит», об этом же мечтали остальные его коллеги и даже я, когда была в том же возрасте. И как многие другие молодые журналисты, он нашел надежный источник, обладающий фантастической информацией и готовый ей поделиться, несмотря на последствия. Мне представлялось невероятным увидеть, как кто-то играет Лайла на серебряном экране, но я обнаружила, что была слишком погружена в происходящее, чтобы расстраиваться: фильм едва начался, а я уже целиком вовлечена в первые кадры, показывающие ночной Вашингтон._

_Было много споров, связанных с решением показывать «Информатора» на Каннском кинофестивале вместо других работ, менее «голливудских». Несмотря на это, фильм был принят совершенно фантастически, он работал с аудиторией, доводя ее до пика напряжения: стоячие овации длились больше десяти минут. Пока они продолжались, я посмотрела на Дэвида. Казалось, он был ошеломлен и когда он вышел к микрофону, публика взревела. Я словно оказалась на игре_ _Mets_ _._

_Потребовалось еще две минуты, прежде чем люди начали задавать вопросы. Почему? Что такого могло случиться в почти трехчасовом «Информаторе», что заставило его так разжечь местный суд присяжных?_

_Кончено, там есть ответ. Согласно моему журналистскому анализу и объективной оценке: «Информатор» — это безусловно политически актуальное кино, и сам его выход сейчас, когда идет судебный процесс над Стивом Роджерсом, просит пересмотреть то, как СМИ изображали самую печально известную историю любви в нашей стране. Вместо изображения самих Джеймса Барнса или полковника Роджерса, «Информатор» мастерски повествует о Маргарет Картер (Эмили Блант) и тайном шпионе ГИДРЫ, известном нам как «Агент 15» (Мэттью Риз), который ищет — для дальнейшего разоблачения — разрушительную информацию в глубинах архивов ЩИТа._

_Возможно, неприкрытая критика американских медиа-служб и тех, кто должен оберегать наши секреты, и отделяет этот фильм от жанра триллера вроде Бонда и ныне классика Редфорда с его Холодной войной. Возможно, именно мистер Финчер первым открыто использует утечки из архивов ЩИТа в 2009 году в качестве одной из основ сюжета. Или, быть может, это дьявольское, неумолимое предзнаменование: вызывая мурашки, фильм тут и там будто кивает в сторону событий будущего на всем своем протяжении, касаясь, в частности, и возможного краха международного разведывательного сообщества, а также краха всего правительства США. Этому же отведена большая часть мощной игры Эмили Блант. Ее Картер наполнена четкой решимостью, и когда она начинает все же трещать по швам и ломаться, ярость и печаль по-настоящему парализуют. Сюжетная ветвь, уделенная Агенту 15, который имеет жену и ребенка в СССР, еще больше усиливает этот эффект._

_Разумеется, «Информатор» зиждется не только на отображении все этих прецедентов. Этот фильм не требует введения и каких-то объяснений, художественных или любых других. Даже трейлер, который уже месяцы крутят в кинотеатрах по всему миру, подтверждает это. «It’s been a long, long time», сладко напевает Тина Луиз, в то время как на молчаливом экране одна за другой появляются все более жестокие картины. Никаких пояснительных диалогов. Здесь же свою роль играют и ожидания, знание культуры, текущая напряженность. Не без риска, фильм очеловечивает страшного злодея, с суровой язвительностью критикует предстоящий суд над Роджерсом и рисует Холодную волну одновременно вымышленной и реальной, правдоподобной и фантастической, суровой, но человечной._

_Фильмы о Капитане Америка едва ли являются чем-то новым, к тому же они сыскали себе ужасную репутацию, поскольку Стив Роджерс сам был членом Гильдии киноактеров. «Я знаю, — сказал мне мистер Финчер, когда я поделилась с ним этой мыслью на вечеринке после показа. — Вы даже не представляете, как тяжело было снять этот фильм. Половину денег на съемки я отдал из собственного кармана. Он чуть ли не целиком сделан на моем, блядь, заднем дворе. Одобрение мне дали лишь потому, что я уверил студию в том, что этот фильм никак не относится к Капитану Америка»._

_Мистер Финчер прав: этот фильм не о Капитане Америка. В одной из последних сцен Говард Старк (неожиданно приглашенный на роль Джон Хэмм) наконец выходит из себя: «Это разрушит все», взрывается он, когда письма Барнса, явившиеся на свет благодаря усердной работе Агента 15, переходят из его рук в руки Картер. Действительно, каждый из переломных моментов фильма включает в себя письма, попадающие из одних рук в другие: от Агента 15 к зеленому репортеру New York Time, от Старка к Картер, от одной кабины редакции газеты к другой, от одного гражданского к другому, и так по всей стране. «Информатор» не фильм о Капитане Америка, потому что речь тут ни разу не о нем, хоть дело и касается его самого. Пока общество вокруг него все больше погружается во тьму, Стив Роджерс — фиксированная точка — появляется только в одной сцене: он — это последний человек, в чьих руках окажутся письма. Последние кадры фильма следят за его светлой головой, пока он в течение минуты пересекает один из объектов ЩИТа в Вашингтоне (ныне уничтоженный) в абсолютной тишине. Наконец безликий Роджерс достигает офиса, открывает дверь и входит внутрь. Он закрывает жалюзи, и экран гаснет._

_Для меня это самый личный момент во всем фильме. Это не сравнить с тем, что ты испытываешь, видя актера, который изображает твоего покойного отца. Рискну даже сказать, что этот единственный длинный кадр и есть настоящая причина столь продолжительных оваций: еще никогда в истории кинематографа зрители не были так раскритикованы просто потому, что посмотрели фильм._

_«Это было личное», сказал мне мистер Финчер. «Я имею в виду, ты проходишь через весь этот процесс, все это безумие, политиканы закатывают истерику, Картер, которая, вы знаете, чуть не убивает себя, пытаясь удержать все под контролем, Старк подает иск… а в конце концов вы видите, насколько все это было неважно. В конце концов, личное стало публичным, и это перевернуло человеческую жизнь с ног на голову. Вы попадаете в эту фантастическую драму, огромную, печально известную, способную оказать влияние на всю нашу страну и так далее, и все в этом духе. И вы даже не замечаете, что Роджерса в этом фильме попросту нет. Но в последнем кадре — бам: все это было полным дерьмом. Полным дерьмом. Последний кадр — это единственное, что имеет значение. Один человек. И он разрушен. Он просто разрушен. И позор вам всем. Позор вам за то, что вы это посмотрели. Позор вам за то, что пришли на этот спектакль, позор за то, что дали мне деньги, чтобы это увидеть. Позор за то, что наблюдаете за судом, ища во всем этом развлечение»._

_«А что насчет Лайла?» спросила я мистера Финчера._

_«Позор нам всем тоже за то, что зарабатываем на нем», ответил он. «Знаете, журналистика и кинопроизводство, как по мне, довольно схожи. Мы больше не Кронкайты или Хичкоки. Мы не так честны, мы боимся честности. Но этот фильм… он даст новый виток всему. Этим фильмом я честно пытался преодолеть это». Затем он сменил тему. «Вы рады, что пришли?»_

_«Да»._

_«Хорошо», сказал он. «Нужно было потянуть за очень много ниток, чтобы добыть вам приглашение»._

_«Информатор» выходит в прокат по всей стране в следующем месяце._

_(Эверхарт, Кристина. «Моя ночь в Каннах». New York Times, 2 февраля 2010. Печатное издание.)_

 

—

 

Дорогой,

Обещай мне, что скажешь ровно то, что думаешь. Ты настоящий луч солнца. Это будет чертовски стоить того.

\- П

 

—

 

_Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. В глазах этой страны я — порождение науки и герой войны. Однако я все же не возник из ниоткуда, чтобы освещать подобно фонарю путь к победе. Я, Стив Роджерс, сын непрошенной иммигрантки Сары Роджерс, чья тяжела работа привела ее в итоге к медленной смерти._

_Будучи бруклинским ребенком, я часто слушал истории, что рассказывали соседи, истории о героях, которые защищали свободу нашей нации и многих других, и я надеялся, что жизнь когда-нибудь даст мне возможность служить этой стране, даст шанс внести свой собственный вклад в защиту ее свободы. В конце концов, так и вышло._

_Все, что я делал, один или нет, я делал из-за любви к людям и свободе, которую отстаивают, а не из политических соображений._

_С учетом всего ранее сказанного я должен противостоять обвинению в измене. Я не отрицаю, что планировал и принимал участие в уничтожении ГИДРЫ в правительстве Соединенных Штатов. Суд присяжных решит, была ли защита жертв ГИДРЫ правильным поступком, поставил ли я под угрозу свободу людей нашей страны, искоренив то, что представлялось мне опасной гнилью в сердце нации._

— Итак. Это сегодняшняя запись. Добро пожаловать на «Андерсон 360». Сегодня у меня в гостях адвокат конституционного суда Марта Бэнкс, чьи комментарии по правовым вопросам в нашей стране были поистине бесценны для этого шоу. Только что все мы услышали заявление Стива Роджерса, данное прессе ранним утром перед началом слушаний в деле США против Роджерса. Видео доступно на нашем сайте, CNN.com.

— Приятно видеть вас снова, Марта.

— Приятно вернуться, Андерсон.

— Марта, несколько недель назад вы пришли к нам, чтобы поделиться своим взглядом на то, чем обернется дело «США против Стива Роджерса», первые заявления в котором мы имели возможность услышать уже сегодня. Теперь, когда я спросил вас о поведении Стива Роджерса, о его желании взять всю вину на себя, защитив других людей, вы сказали, я процитирую: «Как адвокат… Я бы не хотела себе такого клиента». В свете последних событий и выдвинутых утверждений, вы все еще придерживаетесь этого мнения?

— Безусловно, Андерсон. На самом деле, мне хочется послать корзину цветов его адвокату Розенталь в качестве моральной поддержки.

— Но почему же это, Марта, столь разнится с, скажем так, _неоднозначной_ реакцией публики?

— В двух словах, Стив Роджерс только что сжег множество юридических мостов. Сторона обвинения все еще вынуждена убеждать суд присяжных в том, что действия Роджерса были незаконны, и если ей удастся это сделать, то его адвокату будет крайне тяжело переквалифицировать для него приговор и назначить более мягкое наказание даже при условии признания вины.

— Более мягкое в сравнении с чем?

— С государственной изменой, Андерсон.

— Это крайне серьезное обвинение, не так ли?

— Да. Я бы хотела отметить, однако, что не преуспей наши отцы-основатели в строительстве новой нации, то они тоже были бы судимы за измену, пусть мы и возвышаем их сейчас за все то, что они сделали.

— Звучит так, будто в ваших словах есть какие-то личные предубеждения, Марта.

— Да. Я уверена, вы помните наш последний разговор, но я готова повторить снова: думаю, здесь что-то не так. Роджерс защищал наши жизни и нашу свободу ценой своих собственных, и это продолжается вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Его должны были амнистировать еще в самом начале. Я думаю, что независимо от того, законно ли преследование Стива Роджерса — и, раз на то пошло, Пегги Картер или Наташи Романовой — это преследование совершенно неправильно.

_(Андерсон 360. «Марта Бэнкс: Неожиданные ответы». CNN. Телевидение.)_

 

—

 

The New York Times @nytimes  
Вступительные аргументы в #USvRogers услышаны: «Роджерс осознавал незаконность своих поступков», утверждает обвинение cnn/e234DL

 

CNN @CNN  
Романова и Старк прибыли вместе в суд, получены первые снимки из зала суда cnn/45eD1

 

Стефан Колберт @StephenAtHome  
«У вас есть романтическая привязанность к сержанту Барнсу?» - «А вы новости смотрели последние 20 лет?» #micdrop #USvRogers

 

—

 

— Итак, — говорит Сэм, смотря на охранника через перегородку. — Через неделю.

— Через неделю, — подтверждает Стив: в зале больше никого нет, и их голоса звучат странным эхом. Он сжимает в руке белый пластик телефонной трубки и ведет плечом.

— Все еще нервничаешь?

Стив хочет спросить: он там будет? Ты тоже замешан? Он вернется за мной?

— Я… Я не знаю, — говорит в итоге Стив. — Нервничаю. Определённо нервничаю.

 

—

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Правда ли, что вы в течение четырнадцати лет жили отдельно от своей жены, Маргарет Картер?

ОТВЕТЧИК: Да.

ЗАЩИТА: Протестую, не имеет отношения к делу.

СУДЬЯ: Протест отклонен.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Почему?

ОТВЕТЧИК: Не знаю, заметили вы или нет, но 1966 выдался для меня не самым лучшим.

(смех)

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал, полковник Роджерс.

ОТВЕТЧИК: Это не трудно. Вы ведь в 85-ом родились? Я тоже кое-что изучил.

СУДЬЯ: Тишина в зале! Полковник Роджерс, проявите уважение к суду.

ОТВЕТЧИК: Простите, мэм.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Почему 1966 был плохим годом для вас? Понимаете, это некоторый пробел в вашей истории. Где вы были в 1966? Что вы делали в течение пятнадцати лет, не поддерживая ни с кем никаких контактов? И действительно ли не было никаких контактов?

ОТВЕТЧИК: Задавайте свой вопрос. Ну же. Спрашивайте, мистер Альварес.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Вы исчезаете на пятнадцать лет без каких-либо объяснений. Были ли у вас какие-либо контакты с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом в этот период?

ОТВЕТЧИК: Нет.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Как вы можете это доказать?

СУДЬЯ: Тишина! Тишина в зале суда!

ЗАЩИТА: Протестую…

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Изъято.

 

—

 

The New York Times @nytimes  
#ТониСтарк вызван первым свидетелем в #USvRogers

 

Nadine Bell @belliff  
«Назовите свое имя для протокола» - «Вы и так знаете, кто я» о боже #USvRogers

 

—

 

«Вы прятали Зимнего Солдата?» — кричат журналисты, пока Стив протискивается через них, окруженный охраной. «Вы сочувствуете Зимнему Солдату?» И любимое: «Полковник Роджерс, где сейчас Джеймс Барнс?» — кричит какая-то женщина, не жалея сил. «Где Джеймс Барнс?» Стив думает: мне тоже, сестра, мне тоже интересно, где он, вот только я задавал этот вопрос куда дольше вас.

 

—

 

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Как долго вы работали на ЩИТ?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Это можно узнать в интернете.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: И все же просветите меня.

МИСС РОМАНОВА: С 2001 года.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: То есть девять лет.

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Верно.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Когда вы впервые встретились с полковником Роджерсом?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Я встретила его в 2007.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: У Стива Роджерса был какой-либо контакт с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом за то время, что вы его знаете?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Нет.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Напомню, вы под присягой.

СУДЬЯ: Мистер Альварес.

(молчание)

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Мисс Романова?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Что вы делаете?

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Мисс Романова…

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Вы пытаетесь арестовать меня?

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: У Стива Роджерса был какой-либо контакт с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом за то время, что вы его знаете?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Я уже отвечала на этот вопрос.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Правда ли, что вы связаны с Красной Комнатой?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Я тренировалась вместе с ними. Да.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: ГИДРА существовала внутри Красной Комнаты?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Кажется, суд тут все-таки не надо мной, если я все правильно помню.

СУДЬЯ: Свидетель прав, мистер Альварес. Сдайте назад.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: У Стива Роджерса не было никаких контактов с Зимним солдатом в последние три года, — это вы утверждаете?

МИСС РОМАНОВА: Стив Роджерс раскрыл и уничтожил самую опасную террористическую организацию из всех, что я знаю. Думаю, у него были вещи, о которых стоило беспокоиться, и помимо Зимнего Солдата.

ОБВИНЕНИЕ: Больше вопросов нет.

 

—

 

— Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя для протокола.

— Маргарет Картер-Роджерс.

— Вы торжественно клянетесь, что будете говорить правду и ничего, кроме правды, под страхом наказания за лжесвидетельство?

— Да поможет мне бог.

Она не будет смотреть на него, пусть глаза Стива огромные, а в груди у него болит: он не знал, хотя должен был знать, должен был понимать. Конечно, она будет последним свидетелем и, конечно, они дозвонятся до нее, если не смогут добраться до неё любым другим способом. Публика ненавидит Пегги больше, чем его самого: потому что она женщина, потому что она оказалась великим лжецом, потому что она все время вела тайные игры. Она убирает волосы с лица своей тонкой рукой и по-прежнему не смотрит на Стива.

— Когда вы поженились с полковником Роджерсом?

— В 1947.

— Как бы вы описали свой брак?

Бернадетт, сидящая рядом со Стивом, напряжена, как эластичная лента, она готова выразить возражение. Пегги колеблется.

— Замечательный, честный. Как путешествие. Тихое путешествие.

— Вы любите своего мужа?

— Возражаю, — говорит Бернадетт. — Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

— Отклонено. Я считаю, мистер Альварес пытается установить характер свидетеля. Вы можете ответить на вопрос, миссис Картер.

— Да. Я люблю его.

Альварес, крепкий и сильный мужчина, раздумывает, какой вопрос задать дальше.

— Когда вы впервые узнали личность Зимнего Солдата? Когда вы впервые узнали, что это Джеймс Барнс?

— В 1962.

Слышатся перешептывания — толпа словно взводит курок. Ногти Стива впиваются в его же ладони.

— Когда Говард Старк узнал личность Зимнего Солдата?

— В 1962.

— Тишина! — лает судья.

Стив знает это выражение на лице Альвареса: акула, которая почувствовала запах крови.

— Кто еще знал?

— Никто.

— Кажется, уместно будет спросит, почему, — говорит Альварес. —Почему вы никому не сказали?

Пегги садится на мгновение, ее лицо абсолютно пустое, ее темные умные глаза смотрят на него в упор. После она вздыхает и смотрит на свои ладони, возвращаясь к процессии.

— Полагаю, это вопрос времени, — говорит Пегги. — Важный вопрос. Думаю, единственное, что вы действительно хотите знать, так это то, почему не я сегодня на скамье подсудимых, и вот вам ответ: это был 1962 год. Мы не всегда делали вещи, которыми могли бы гордиться. Если сейчас каждого, кто хранил секреты в течение Холодной войны, отдать под суд, то мы не выйдем отсюда и через века. Я люблю своего мужа в том смысле, который не каждый поймёт. Страстно, глубоко, чутко — это все преходящее, мистер Альварес, и мы, вопреки инсинуациям в ваших вопросах, говорили друг с другом о вещах, куда более личных, чем, я полагаю, вы когда-либо сможете осознать. Так обычно случается, если вы живете с кем-то достаточно долго: уже нет ничего, чем бы вы не могли поделиться друг с другом, ничего, что вы бы не знали друг о друге, ничего, за что вы не могли бы друг друга простить.

— К чему вы ведете, миссис Картер?

Глаза Пегги сужаются.

— Я соврала своему мужу в 1962 и продолжала лгать ему в течение пятидесяти лет. Я не рассказывала правды не потому, что любила или ненавидела его и не потому, что ревновала его к тому, кто уже давно умер. Я соврала, потому что приносила жертву. Я сделала это, потому что хранила секрет, который мог бы поставить эту страну на колени. Я взяла на себя всю ответственность, и ни Говард Старк, ни президент Кеннеди, ни директор Гувер, — никто из этих мужчин не смог бы выполнять свою работу, если бы они не стояли на моей спине и плечах, пока я держала СССР в страхе. Вы, кажется, шокированы и встревожены тем, что я ждала так долго, чтобы сказать все мужу, но я бы хотела, чтобы вы приняли во внимание то, на что он готов бы был пойти в 1962, узнай он правду. Дорогой, — говорит она, обращаясь к Стиву. — Ты ведь знаешь, я не пытаюсь задеть тебя, говоря им все это.

— Все нормально, Пегс, — говорит Стив, но его голос слабый и очень тихий.

Пегги все еще смотрит на него. У нее на лице любящая, грустная улыбка.

— Что бы он сделал? — спрашивает она суд. — Мой муж хороший человек, в этом я убеждена: он куда лучше, чем многие из нас просто хотят быть. У него есть качества, которые невозможно отнять. Но он полон злобы, а временами он даже мстителен, и в 1962 он был еще и очень одинок, а одиноким, злым и мстительным людям не всегда можно доверять, не важно, какие они хорошие при этом внутри. Если бы он узнал, что Джеймс Барнс жив, он был разорвал этот мир на части, чтобы найти его. Он бы начал войну: он бы сделал все, чтобы те, кто причинял боль сержанту Барнсу, были стерты с лица земли. Я не могла рисковать жизнями миллионов наших людей, даже если это стоило мне эмоционального спокойствия самого дорого человека на свете. Это раскололо меня надвое, мистер Альварес, и я не знаю, есть ли здесь те, кто понимают, насколько сильно. Я сознательно бросила одного хорошего человека на произвол судьбы, я сознательно позволила другому хорошему человеку страдать. Иного пути не было, и, уверяю вас, я рассмотрела каждый из вариантов.

— Такова правда: ужасен день, когда вам приходится выбирать между невиновным и невиновным. Сержант Барнс и Стив Роджерс были невиновны, насколько вообще солдаты могут быть невиновны, но были и миллионы других, как в СССР, так и в Штатах. Я выбрала большинство, и этот выбор разрушил мою жизнь, мой брак и мою любовь. Но я бы не изменила его. Я бы не изменила его даже сейчас, даже зная, к чему он приведет. Я спасла тех, кого могла. Я сделала свою работу. Я дезертир, это так. Я лгала. Я шпионка, солдат: много кто. Но я не предатель. Сейчас я пытаюсь рассказать правду, пусть это и тяжело — раскрывать секреты.

— И у меня они все еще есть, эти секреты. Да, даже сейчас, — говорит Пегги, в груди Стива что-то леденеет и возгорается в тот же момент, что-то шокирующее, пробирающее. — Я знаю невероятно много всего, мистер Альварес, хотя, полагаю, вы считали, что ум у меня теперь такой же хрупкий, как и тело. Но, оказывается, люди все еще врут, просто моя роль в этом подошла к концу. Они говорят множество горькой лжи и вещают опасные ярлыки. Но вам это знакомо, не так ли?

— Прошу признать показания свидетеля недопустимыми, — в спешке говорит Альварес.

— Сядьте, — отвечает ему Судья Уильямс. — Директор Картер, вам больше нечего рассказать суду?

— Спасибо, — говорит Пегги, смотря на сторону обвинения, ее глаза суровые, яростные. — Я хочу, чтобы вы уяснили вот что, мистер Альварес: у вас не выйдет сделать сенсацию на нас или на тех трудностях, через которые нам пришлось пройти. Возможно, мы старые, я больна, и возможно, мы уже не можем быть теми, кем были раньше: наша слава, наши достижения, наше время, — все теперь позади. История кажется ветхой тем, кто не был частью этой истории. Она кажется большой книгой, пыльной, как и мы сами. Но это не так. История была жестока. Мы, может, и устаревшие, но наш дух, наша воля — вы, мистер Альварес, и люди вроде вас, волки и змеи этого мира, — вы никогда не сломаете их, не увидите нас слабыми, бессильными, уставшими от борьбы. Мы этого не допустим.

— Был один человек, не знаю, хороший он был или плохой. На самом деле, я вообще ничего не знаю о том, каким он был: он жил задолго до меня. Но ему принадлежат отличные слова, мистер Альварес. Как никогда актуальные. «Удивительно, — сказал он, — как быстро способна паника охватить всю страну. Коварство лисы так же убийственно, как и жестокость волка. Правда в глазах смотрящего». Знаете, кто сказал это?

— Нет.

— «С жарким пылом я взываю к тем, кто стоял непреклонно и все еще настроен стоять за правду», — цитирует Пегги и смотрит на людей в зале. — «Я взываю не к некоторым, а ко всем: не к тому штату, не к этому, а каждому из них. Поднимитесь же и помогите нам, объединив усилия; лучше иметь слишком много силы, чем слишком мало, когда столь многое на кону. Пусть мир будущего узнает, что в разгар зимы, когда ничто, кроме надежды и добродетели, не выживает, только этот город и эта страна, встревоженные одной общей опасностью, объединились, чтобы дать отпор общему врагу».

— «Дамы и господа присяжные», — продолжает Пегги. — «Настало время испытания человеческих душ. Я благодарю бога за то, что во мне нет страха. Я не вижу для него серьезных причин. Уже дважды мы выходили навстречу врагу и преодолевали тьму. Пусть меня назовут мятежником, я не стану об этом тревожиться. Но я не могу оставаться спокойным перед дьявольскими невзгодами, что уничтожают, чему я сам свидетель, Америку. Тиранию», — говорит Пегги, и массивные двери зала заседаний распахиваются, а по полу раздается стук тяжелых сапог: Стив поворачивается и слышит шум — крики, восклицания, оживленная борьба. Голос Пегги звенит над всем этим переполохом. — «Тиранию, подобно аду, нелегко сломить».

— Слушайте сюда, — говорит Баки Барнс, и файл с проигрывателем падают на стол перед судьей Уильямс. — Вот доказательство заговора, ведущее к самой сути этого ебаного правительства. Его можно освободить.

 

—

 

Юлия Шмидт @jschmidtty  
срань господня, америка, ты серьезно???? #TruthIsOut

 

Стефан Колберт @StephenAtHome  
@jschmidtty Честно? Сейчас я предпочел бы не иметь правительства вообще, чем иметь вот такое прогнившее. Не так уж и плохо.

 

The New York Times @nytimes  
Кто будет президентом, когда половину кабинета ожидает импичмент? Генеральный прокурор Монтойя приведён к присяге на неопределенный срок nyt/ksiwrU

 

CNN @CNN  
«ФБР и ЦРУ под следствием ООН» говорит Монтойя после экстренного приведения к присяге при вступлении в должность: «Мы продолжим разбирательства» cnn/DJFdse

 

Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost  
Будущие кандидаты в срочном порядке пересматривают курсы своих кампаний: «Вся моя корреспонденция теперь доступна для общественности» заявляет Санчес

 

Полковник Джеймс Роудс @IronPatriot  
«Больше не существует свободы передвижения»  
Посмотреть все обсуждение —>

 

January Bell @janbella  
RT @IronPatriot #Мандела

 

Ной Маршалл @nomarsh  
Если слухи верны, и @IronPatriot баллотируется в президенты, то мой голос за него

 

The New York Times @nytimes  
Джеймс Барнс амнистирован, нация взволнована: «Его руками сотворено исключительное благо», говорит Монтойя  nyt/LDFedkD

 

—

 

Баки исчез. Его нет недели, месяц, два. Он там, когда Сив обнимает Наташу за пределами зала суда при ярком солнечном свете, он за вспышками камер журналистов, что стекаются к Стиву, а через мгновение, едва ноги Наташи вновь касаются земли, он исчезает в толпе, и Стив его больше не видит: недели, месяц, два. Он решает отправиться к дочери в Питтсбург.

— Прошло действительно много времени с тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз, — говорит он ей и неловко встает в дверях ее нового расширенного офиса: часть коробок все еще не распакована, повсюду учебники и медицинские журналы. — Как ты? Дай на тебя посмотреть.

— Я в порядке, пап. Слушай, все нормально, — говорит она, обнимая его, и Стив обнимает в ответ, но, кажется, слишком сильно. — Ты меня сейчас задушишь, — жалуется она, но не отпускает. Она обнимает и обнимает его до тех пор, пока уже Стиву не становится тяжело. — В этой семье все мозги у меня, да? — спрашивает она со слезами на глазах.

— Это точно, — говорит Стив, и когда Кет предлагает ему остаться у них на неделю, он остается. Позже остается и на две. Кет не говорит о своей матери, переворачивает смартфон дисплеем вниз, когда видит звонок из Вашингтона. А Стив перезванивает: он перезванивает каждую ночь.

— Думаешь, она будет вечно меня ненавидеть? — спрашивает Пегги.

— Она не ненавидит тебя, — говорит Стив. — Помнишь, когда ей было шестнадцать, ни один обед не обходился без этих долгих молчаний? А потом мы начали есть в разных местах, я на кухне, ты в офисе, Кет у друзей? — Пегги молчит. — Наверняка она нас тогда немного ненавидела, — признает Стив, лежа на спине у себя на кровати. Через две комнаты от него о чем-то беседуют Кет и Джо. Приглушенно, день за днем он слышит их: супружеские разговоры. — Она не ненавидит тебя.

— Ты всегда с ней лучше общался. Я боюсь, что я… — Пегги вздыхает, глубоко и устало. — Я не создана для подобных вещей, ведь так? Для материнства и всего такого. Я пыталась сделать вид, что это не так, но на самом деле это никогда не срабатывало.

— Нет, Пегс, это не так, — говорит Стив. — С ней ведь все сейчас в порядке, так? Она вскоре получит эту должность, я уверен. У нее муж, двое детей. Она счастлива.

— Едва ли в этом есть моя заслуга.

— Это неправда.

— Я просто… Я виновата, вот что я думаю. Темные годы моей жизни, в них дело. Не обращай внимания, дорогой.

Стив поворачивается на бок.

— Ну, я люблю тебя, — тихо произносит он. — Я прощаю тебя. И горжусь тобой. Я так чертовски горжусь тобой, просто зубы сводит. Все внутри скручивает. Я так горжусь своей женой. Я так горжусь тем, какая ты храбрая, даже после всего.

Пегги молчит какое-то время, и наконец говорит:

— Передай ей, что я люблю ее. И Джо. И детей тоже.

— Она знает, Пегс, но я передам, — обещает Стив. — Поговоришь со мной еще? — спрашивает он, а после засыпает под ее голос.

 

—

 

— Старк предложил мне переехать в Нью-Йорк, — говорит Сэм Стиву, когда возвращается.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, оборачиваясь, и Сэм пожимает плечами, упирает ладони в колени и восстанавливает дыхание.

— Короче говоря, мужик, похожий на Сэмюэля Л. Джексона, постучал ко мне в дверь, предложил пару гамбургеров и сказал, — дальше Сэм пародирует голос Ника, — « _Пойдем прогуляемся_ ». Я согласился, так как подумал, что он из налоговой.

— Сэмюэль Л. Джексон — это тот из «Криминального Чтива»?

— Ага.

— Вау, — сказал Стив. — Он _реально_ похож на него, да?

— А то, чувак. Не могу поверить, что ты этого не заметил.

— Ты согласился? — спрашивает Стив, уже зная ответ.

— А что насчет тебя? — говорит Сэм, хотя тоже знает ответ. — Нику Фьюри нужна моя помощь. Я не знаю лучших причин вернуться. А ты, думаю, не знаешь особых причин, чтобы оставаться здесь, а?

— Он меня даже в Тимбукту достанет, Сэм.

— Думаешь, он приводит свою голову в порядок?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю, что он сейчас где-то там, в остальном мире. Я знаю, что он… — Стив уверен, это прозвучит смешно, возможно даже, по-детски, но он все равно говорит это: — Я знал бы, будь он не в порядке. Я бы это почувствовал.

— Купи мне еды, — Сэм хлопает его по плечу. — И, эм, помоги упаковать вещи.

— Так и знал, что ты втянешь меня в нечто подобное.

 

—

 

— У тебя есть кофе? — спрашивает Баки через два месяца и неделю, стоя в дверном проёме.

— Могу поставить кофейник, — говорит Стив, протирая глаза: сейчас два утра. Он отходит, чтобы дать Баки пройти. — Ты голоден?

 

—

 

Баки засыпает, едва добравшись до дивана, ложится так же, как когда-то в траншеях, палатках и на раскладушках: на спине, неподвижный, левая рука свешивается, ее костяшки чуть касаются пола, поблескивая. Его безмолвное присутствие неожиданно наполняет квартиру жизнью. Стив все равно идет готовить кофе, мое посуду в раковине, садится за стол, а после идет, наконец, закрыть входную дверь. Баки спит, спит беспробудно, словно мертвый. Стив не видел никого, кто бы так спал с 1943 года, с тех пор, как он сам учился спать на фронте, где даже просто снять штаны чревато смертью. Стив устал, потому что отдыха у него не было, но он не ложится, боится вообще глаза закрыть, даже когда свет уже начинает прокрадываться в комнаты сквозь жалюзи.

— С добрым утром, — говорит Стив, сидя за столом, когда Баки просыпается и плетется через кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе.

— С добрым, — повторяет за ним Баки.

— Так ты вернулся?

Уклоняясь от ответа и не смотря Стиву в глаза, Баки спрашивает:

— А ты хочешь, чтобы вернулся?

— Поругаться со мной решил?

Баки играет желваками, Стив напрягает плечи.

— Стив, ты должен понять, что…

— Ты не можешь уйти, — говорит Стив, пытаясь скрыть отчаяние и испуг. — Ты не можешь возвращаться, а после уходить, это просто… Это жестоко, Бак.

Баки молчит.

— Что? — требует Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами, резко, жестко. Его рот кривится.

— Ничего.

— Даже не думай, блядь…

— Слушай, Роджерс…

— _Бак_.

— Я не хотел заваливаться спать. Я просто пришел сказать, что…

— Блядь, заткнись, — говорит Стив в панике. — Заткни свой чертов рот. Нет. _Нет_ , Бак. Я не собираюсь это выслушивать.

— Господи, ты можешь просто… Я не _тот человек_ , — взрывается Баки. — Я больше не тот человек, можешь ты это понять? Он… этот трусливый парень, боящийся сказать правду тебе в лицо, этот ненормальный ублюдок, настроенный перебить всех фрицев… Вот тот, кого ты ищешь, _тот_ , кого ты…

— Не говори мне, чего я хочу, — резко встает Стив. — Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Вот как? _Да пошел нахуй_! — говорит Баки. — Ты никогда не знал, что тебе надо. Просто потому, что я написал тебе парочку милых слов, ты, да и вся планета Земля, вдруг решили, что это компенсирует все те шеи, которые я свернул своими руками.

— Чушь, — отвечает Стив.

— Я убивал президентов, — говорит Баки, и когда от Стива не следует никакой реакции, он действует жестче: — Женщин. Детей. Во время войны…

Стив выходит из себя.

— Это было сто лет назад, Бак. Мы делали то, что мы…

— _Мы делали то, что мы должны были делать_ , — это ты продолжаешь себе говорить, это твердишь себе перед сном? У людей, которых я убивал, были семьи, любимые люди, дети…

— Они были плохими людьми, — говорит Стив. — Это были _нацисты_ , Бак. Господи, что что с тобой такое?

— Это _я_ был плохим человеком, — шипит Баки. — Я был плохим человеком, Роджерс. Я ни разу, блядь, не лучше, чем кто-либо из них.

— Ты знаешь, скольких _я_ убил? Пошел ты тоже нахуй, Барнс, — говорит Стив. Глаза Баки сужаются. — Прошло шестьдесят лет, думаешь, я тоже не изменился? Мне пришлось жить без тебя всю мою чертову жизнь. Всю мою _жизнь_ , Баки. Я должен был вставать по утрам, чистить зубы, одеваться, готовить завтрак каждое утро, я должен был делать все это без тебя… _Без тебя,_ Баки, шестьдесят четыре чертовых года я жил без тебя. Меня словно распилили пополам. Я дышать не мог. А знаешь, что я еще делал? Я убивал людей, Бак. Убивал тех, кого мне говорили убить, а после оказалось, что это ГИДРА отдавала мне приказы все это время. Ты не хуже меня, почему до тебя это никак не дойдет? Это был не _ты_ , Баки!

Баки усмехается.

— Нет, ты прав, — говорит он вполне даже мягко, приближаясь к Стиву, и это значит, что он действительно, по-настоящему в ярости. — Ты прав, Стив, ты прав. Все так, как ты и сказал…

— Бак…

— Ты сам сказал, все, в чем я хорош, — это убийства, — говорит Баки.

— Я не…

— Это все, чего я стою с того момента, как мне исполнилось двадцать шесть. Ты ведь знаешь? Ты понимаешь же, что это значит? Это никогда тебя не волновало, ты задвигал все куда подальше, ты можешь просто сказать, что мы хорошие или плохие… Ты проводишь какие-то условные границы и уже знаешь, на правильной ты стороне или нет, но я не могу так, Стив, я не могу. Не важно, хорошим или плохим был человек для меня – убивая его, единственным, о чём я думал, была его семья, его мать, его _дети_ , господи, я так много раз прошел через это, так много раз, что _, блядь, потерял счет…_

— Баки…

— Я заслужил это, — шипит Баки с диким взглядом. — Я заслужил это, Стив.

Стиву кажется, будто его ударили под дых, или ещё что похуже.

— Что?

— Я _заслужил_ это, — повторяет Баки. Стив почти сгибается пополам от ужаса. — Все, что они со мной сделали… я сам просил об этом. Так не было с самого начала, когда меня схватили. Все началось задолго до этого. Я уже был… Господи, ты знаешь, я не помню войну, не… Не в деталях, но я помню…

— _Бак_.

— Нет, слушай. Я был напуган, — со злостью говорит Баки. — Я боялся _себя_. Боялся того, на что я готов… на что я готов пойти ради тебя… Я должен был быть на привязи, как и сейчас, — его голос обрывается, он тяжело дышит. Его глаза бегают по сторонам, а после вновь фокусируются на Стиве. — Почему ты меня не убил? — спрашивает он. — Ты трусливый ублюдок, — он задыхается, на глазах слезы, он в ярости хватает Стива за рубашку. — Почему ты не убил меня, когда была возможность?

— Потому что это я, — говорит Стив, в его голосе – сталь и боль. — А ты — это ты. Я бы покончил с собой. Как ты не понимаешь? Все это время… — он сглатывает, но в горле все равно стоит ком. — Я умер тоже. Когда тебя не стало. Я умер.

Баки обхватывает ладонями лицо Стива: одна рука теплая, другая холодная.

— Не говори так, — умоляет он. — Не говори.

— Это правда, — отвечает Стив, и на лице Баки – выражение ужаса. — Это правда. Я всегда был готов к смерти. В любой момент. Особенно в том хранилище. Я хотел, чтобы ты убил меня. Но это в прошлом. Больше я не хочу умирать. Я не хочу умирать, Баки. Я передумал. А ты?

— Я не помню, как писал их, — признается Баки, и вот он, наконец, тот, кто всё время был скрыт внутри: изломанный, покрытый рубцами шрамов, открытый, словно кровоточащая рана, с которой содрали коросту . Вот он, он весь, прямо перед Стивом. Вот почему он так испуган. — Я не помню, как писал хоть одно чертово слово.

— Боже, — выдыхает Стив. — И это все?

Баки ошарашен:

— Что?

— И это все? Господи, и это _все_? — он почти смеется. — Мне все равно, Бак, мне все равно… Да и что с того? Это ведь уже позади. И что с того? Почему меня вообще должно это волновать? У меня ведь… у меня ведь есть ты?

— У тебя есть я, — шокировано хрипит Баки. — Ты меня доведешь. Да, у тебя есть я. Если это то, чего ты хочешь. Конечно, у тебя есть я. Всегда.

— Тогда мне плевать, — говорит Стив и садится, все еще готовый рассмеяться. — Тогда мне плевать, Баки.

— Стиви, — говорит он, но уже совсем по-другому. Он отступает и упирается в стойку, уставший от ругани. — Господи Иисусе.

— Мне плевать, — повторяет Стив, чтобы убедиться во всем еще раз.

— Ты мне сердце разбиваешь, — бормочет Баки. — Знаешь же? Просто смотреть на тебя невыносимо.

Стив смотрит на него: куртка, натянутая на широкие плечи, грязные ботинки, пачкающие пол, темноволосая голова. Стив не может ничего поделать, кроме как изумиться тому, что это, все это — его жизнь, фантастическая, невероятная жизнь. Что он вообще сделал, чтобы заслужить… его. Стив Роджерс, сын иммигрантки и пропавшего мужчины, ничем не отличающийся от любого другого мальчишки со сбитыми коленками? Кто он такой? Кто он, помимо обычного парня с улицы? Но вот он, в этот невероятный день, стоит здесь, глядя на Баки.

Время — забавная штука. А жизнь очень странная.

— Я любил тебя, — говорит Стив. — С самого начала, Бак.

Баки смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова.

— Знаешь, я был во всех пятидесяти штатах. Я побывал в каждом месте, куда, ты говорил, хочешь когда-нибудь отправиться. Я нарисовал сотни твоих портретов, но от них было так больно, что я сжег каждый. Они были неправильными. Может, дело в том, что я никак не мог нарисовать их в цвете.

Даже в Град-Каньоне он держал портрет Баки так, чтобы тот мог увидеть этот невероятный, пустынный, холодный вид, а после сжег и его, наблюдая за тем, как чернеет и дымит бумага.

Баки молча и неподвижно смотрит на него.

— И знаешь, это забавно: долгое время я чувствовал, что ищу что-то. Думаю, — говорит Стив, — я искал правду. Но я нигде не мог ее найти, и во всем не было смысла. Я копался в себе, но и там было пусто. Без тебя я превратился в Железного Дровосека: постучи по моей груди, и услышишь эхо, что протянется на мили. И вот я искал и искал, но что бы я ни делал, я шел за тобой, продолжал искать тебя, снова и снова, каждое десятилетие этой жизни. Но теперь я, кажется, понял… Я наконец-то понял. Не знаю, почему это доходило до меня так долго. Дело в том, что ты и есть правда, Бак. Ты самое настоящее из всего, что я когда-либо знал.

— Вот как? — говорит Баки, после долгой, очень долгой паузы.

Стив пожимает плечами — что с этим поделать? — и говорит:

— Вот так. Прости. Это все. Я должен был сказать это. Прошло столько времени, а я все не мог это произнести. И все это время, я не думал, что… — он ловит ртом воздух, потрясенный. —  О, боже. Знаешь, Бак, я не думал, что у меня когда-нибудь будет шанс сказать это.

Баки оставляет свой кофе на стойке, берет один из стульев, ставит тот рядом со Стивом и садится перед ним. Их колени соприкасаются: колено Стива, колено Баки, колено Стива, колено Баки. Через мгновение Баки протягивает указательный палец правой руки и проводит им по переносице большого, с горбинкой носа Стива.

— Ну и клюв все-таки, — говорит он. — Сколько раз ты его ломал?

Сперва Стив смеется, а после резко затихает, и Баки кладет свою руку, теплую, тяжелую, ему на шею. Впервые в жизни Стив протягивает руку и касается ямочки на подбородке Баки.

— Я никогда не чувствовал, что тебя нет, — признается он шепотом, и перед глазами все плывет. — Я никогда не чувствовал, что ты умер, Бак. Ты всегда был здесь. Ты всегда был здесь. Я думал, что спятил. Я не мог избавиться от мыслей о тебе. Никогда. Я чувствовал, что ты где-то там, в этом мире. Так я прожил всю свою жизнь, оглядываясь. Всю жизнь я надеялся, что обернусь и увижу тебя. Только проблеск. Что угодно. Я ждал. Я так долго ждал.

Баки целует его, очень мягко, осторожно и просто: как будто не прошло сотни лет.

— Прости, — бормочет он у его рта. — Прости, не надо было.

— Не надо… о, — Стив вдруг смеется: после всего произошедшего, что за нелепость. — О, нет, Бак.

— У тебя же семья.

— У меня теперь ты.

— Не делай вид, будто все так просто.

— Ну смотри сюда, засранец, — говорит Стив, и Баки смеется, влажно и резко. — Я так долго молчал, — отвечает ему Стив, и ему снова больно, и так сильно, что сложно дышать. Рядом с Баки это то приходит, то уходит: ком в горле и боль, будто Стив нездоров. Все, что он может, это просто пережить это. — Ты не представляешь. Я знаю, ты думал, что это не взаимно. И тебе было больно.

— Да, это было больно, — говорит Баки и целует снова, уже с напором, кусаясь. Стив тянется к нему и позволяет делать все, что Баки хочет. Ему это нравится. — Было больно, — повторяет Баки, но теперь целует мягче, не так яростно и зло. Стив отрывается, чтобы взглянуть на него, и вдруг замечает: пять, шесть прядей у виска Баки отличаются от всех остальных.

Как и Стиву, Баки тоже начинает седеть.

— Взгляни, — говорит Стив, прижимая пальцы к белым прядям, и чувствует невыразимое, безумное облегчение. Наконец-то: кто-то, похожий на него. Нет, не просто кто-то, конечно, конечно, это Баки — кто еще это может быть, если не Баки? — Взгляни, — повторяет он, все еще удивленный. — Мы похожи.

— Разумеется, мы похожи, — бормочет Баки. — Разумеется, похожи, — он смотрит на лицо Стива: на его нос, его подбородок, его глаза.

— Итак, — говорит он. — Чем ты там занимался в последнее время?

— Сними-ка куртку для начала, — велит Стив. — Веришь или нет, история будет длинной.

 

—

 

— Целый магазин с натуральными свежевыжатыми напитками, — настойчиво продолжает Стив. — Брось, я серьезно. Заходишь и заказываешь лимонад, в нем яблоки, ананасы и мята, и за все только пять баксов.

— _Отвали_.

— Да клянусь, Бак. А в кино не хочешь сходить? Там ебучий сердечный приступ можно словить.

 

—

 

— Небоскребы, — говорит Стив и взмахивает рукой. — В Пекине они просто до облаков. Тони… Сын Старка, ты встречался с ним?

— Ага.

— Тони, он построил огромную башню в Мидтауне недалеко от Центрального Вокзала, ты просто не поверишь, она… боже, она отвратительна.

— Шестьдесят лет прошло, - говорит Баки, — а ты все такой же невыносимый сноб…

— Ты сначала _посмотри на нее_ , Бак…

— Да уверен, она нормальная, просто ты ненавидишь… как это называется, немецкий стиль.

— Это даже не Баухаус, Баки, обычная стальная мерзость в стиле постмодернизма. Не могу понять, как ему вообще позволили это построить.

— Вероятно, это был тот, кто сегодня уже не мэр. Нет, подожди, стой, — говорит Баки. — Слушай, сделанного не воротишь, но этот взгляд я узнаю где угодно. Я так понимаю, он не социалист, так что мы все оставим, как есть.

 

—

 

— Знаешь, что любила повторять моя мама, особенно когда Гитлер начал убивать наших парней за океаном? Если не рассказывать историю, то она умрет. Потому это наша обязанность… Если честно, ужасно стремно говорить об этом.

— Почему?

Баки думает с секунду, а потом спрашивает:

— Честно? Нет, вот честно?

— Да.

— Не лучшая моя работа.

Стив смеется, схватившись за живот.

— Ох, господи, — выдыхает он.

— Я серьезно. Представь, что твой самый первый альбом с рисунками вдруг выставили на показ всему миру… Чего ты будешь больше стесняться, обнаженных леди или того, как дерьмово они нарисованы? Я писал их не для этого. Я рассказчик. Я рассказывал истории. Это отличается от… — он машет рукой, — от того, что Гейб делает. Делал. Я не писатель.

— Злишься?

— О да, злюсь, — говорит Баки, собираясь с мыслями. — Я, блядь, просто в ярости, Стив, и я… Господи, произойди это раньше, я бы просто умер, я бы… Боже. Мне засунули вилку в голову, а после накрутили на нее мозги как спагетти. Мне должно быть плевать. Просто… Это сбивает с толку, вот и все. Я видел, как их в книгах цитируют. Но в этом нет никакого смысла, — он смотрит на Стива. — Сказать, что реально бесит?

— Что?

— То, что ты знаешь. Хорошо хоть не пришлось возвращаться сюда и смущать самого себя.

— Хочешь, расскажу секрет? — спрашивает Стив.

— Ну?

— Я десятилетиями носил с собой их копии, засунув в кошелек.

Он не знает, как объяснить это Баки: к тому времени он был мертв уже больше двадцати лет, а потом вдруг неожиданно потянул руки к Стиву из могилы.

— Где оригиналы? — спрашивает Баки.

— В музее, — отвечает Стив. — И это неплохо, если тебе интересно.

— Почему их не взял?

— Ну, — говорит Стив, — Предпочитаю более _реальные вещи_.

— Ага, конечно. Мог бы и не говорить.

 

—

 

— "Доджерс" переехали в Джерси.

— _Чего?_

— Спокойно, шучу я, — заверяет Стив, и Баки с облегчением падает на диван. — На самом деле они теперь в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Чего?!

 

—

 

— Там были вороны, да? — спрашивает Баки. — Я помню воронов.

— Были, — подтверждает Стив. — Пусть и казались какими-то нереальными.

— Нет, — вздыхает Баки. — Нет, они точно были. Порой я думаю о том, как они… Как они приземлялись и первым делом принимались за глаза. Боже. Когда я впервые увидел это, то это неделю у меня из головы не выходило. Дуган после этого есть не мог, — Баки морщится. — Или Джонс. Или тот парень… Забыл имя.

Стив бормочет что-то неразборчивое.

— Порой я просыпался, думая о них, понимаешь, о том, как они вытащили меня… — Баки медлит. — Я думал, что был одним из тех, кто лежал там на спине, а вороны ели мясо с моих костей, что все это было… было нереальным, что я не существовал там, что вот-вот отойду в мир иной. И я не знал, почему я продолжаю думать об этом, вот в чем дело. Всю жизнь я не могу понять, почему думал об этом.

Между ними повисает долгое молчание, Стив поворачивается к нему, и они смотрят друг на друга. Баки тянется и проводит большим пальцем по брови Стива. А после опускает руку.

— Знаешь, чего я хочу, — спрашивает Баки через мгновение.

— Чего, Бак?

— Сходить в ебаный душ, — говорит Баки, и Стив смеется. Он хлопает Стива по ноге. — Я не мылся нормально с 1943. Пойдем со мной. Подстрижешь меня. А то мама в гробу переворачивается, упокой господь ее душу.

— Упокой господь ее душу.

 

—

 

— Барнс, прекрати позерствовать, — говорит Стив.

— Роджерс, прекрати _подглядывать_ , — отвечает он и мигает Стиву в отражении зеркала.

 

—

 

— Мы жили на другом конце города. Там жизнь такая, что можно не пристегивать велик к забору.

— Вы были счастливы.

Стив пожимает плечами.

—Да. Я бы счастлив настолько, насколько мог. Будил ее своими криками каждую ночь. Но временами она тоже будила меня, вот только всегда была очень тихой: просто ворочалась. Ей было плохо, но она врала мне. Может, с этого все и началось… Мы начали обманывать друг друга и не смогли остановиться позже. — Даже Баки трудно объяснить все тонкости того, как они с Пегги переплелись друг с другом, как две виноградные лозы. Их история не самая приятная, но она была настоящей. — Каждый из нас искал способы стать счастливым.

— Она подходила тебе, — говорит Баки, довольный. — Она хорошая. Что ты чувствовал в день, когда вы поженились?

Стив вздыхает, уставившись в белый потолок своей квартиры. Теплое плечо Баки касается его собственного.

— Я плакал. Смеялся. Она была такой… Господи, сияющей. Я чуть в обморок не свалился у алтаря. У нее были длинные волосы, кудри. Дуган хотел сказать тост, но и Морита хотел, потому Пегги сделала Дугана своей подружкой невесты…

— О боже…

— А Морита был моим шафером… Нет, я серьезно, она накрасила его и все такое, слава богу, что журналистов не было. Господи, ты бы со смеху умер, увидев это лицо. Но ради нее он пошел на это, разве что чуть не расплакался потом…

— О боже… — говорит Баки испуганно.

— «Он единственный мужчина, который тебя заслуживает, но это не точно», — цитирует Стив. — Макияж на все лицо. Господи.

 

—

 

— Скажи еще раз, — просит Баки.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Стив. — Я так сильно люблю тебя. — Баки закрывает глаза, словно эти слова лечат все его раны.

 

—

 

— Они выращивают рис, — объясняет Стив. — Помнишь, нам рассказывали об этом? Уверен, что помнишь.

— Может быть. Не знаю.

— На больших полях. Я по-вьетнамски знал всего шесть слов, когда высадился там, но они мне доверяли. В каждой деревни были мины, буквально повсюду, и чаще всего никто не знал, чьи это заряды: наши или их. Но это было неважно, люди изо дня в день теряли конечности. Я начал искать их вместе с местными, и когда наступал на одну из них, то отбрасывал настолько далеко от хижин, насколько мог, чтобы та взорвалась где-нибудь в поле или болоте. Они кормили меня ночью в благодарность. Одна женщина научила готовить этот пирог… Я покажу как-нибудь, как он делается. Пегс его ненавидела, а я месяцами мог его есть после возвращения в Штаты.

— Сколько ты там пробыл?

— О, точно не знаю, но годы, — говорит Стив и видит боль на лице Баки. — Три года, кажется. Когда я вернулся, то жил у нее. Потом был тот парад, а после… Подожди, боже, я ведь так и не рассказал тебе, как встретил Ника?

— Вас обоих арестовали, нет? — спрашивает Баки, и Стив не может сдержать смех. — Блядь, — удивленно говорит Баки. — Неужели я угадал?

 

—

 

— Ты знаешь, — говорит ему Баки и передает сигарету: Мальборо, те же, что и всегда, хоть вкус теперь все-таки иной, более тяжелый. — Я не собирался возвращаться.

Стив смотрит на него и глубоко затягивается. Воздух вечером прохладный. Они сидят на крыльце и соприкасаются коленями.

— Я правда не собирался. И когда я писал тебе те записки, я имел в виду именно то, что ты там видел. Нет, докуривай, — говорит Баки, когда Стив пытается передать сигарету обратно. Он берет себе новую. — Курение нам уже не навредит. Я правда… Я правда собирался уйти. План был в том, что я избавлюсь от них, от всех, кто остался, от каждого. От тех, кто сделал это со мной или с маленькими девочками вроде Натальи. А потом я собирался… Я не знаю, — признается он и откидывается на локти. Стив смотрит на его профиль и острый кадык. — У меня будто двигатель сломался. А все остальное дребезжало. Я хотел тишины. И я знал, что… тебе будет плохо, если увидишь меня таким, да вообще каким-либо. Увидишь меня настоящего.

— Это не так.

— Заткнись, я рассказываю историю.

Стив слегка улыбается.

— Я собирался пустить пулю себе в голову, вот и весь план, пожалуй. Еще я думал найти того, кто посадит меня на цепь. К тому все и шло… Я почти дал ей убить себя.

Стив сглатывает.

— Наташе?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Баки. — Да. Но я думаю, она не хотела делать этого. А потом заявился ты, упал на колени и начал нести весь тот бред, опять сделав мою жизнь только хуже, — Баки кладет руку Стиву на плечо, а после обнимает его. — И спасибо тебе за это.

 

—

 

Стив рассказывает ему все, все, каждый момент, который может вспомнить. Дни текут один за другим, а после они каким-то образом проводят целую неделю в заточении дома, поедая запасы кладовой, после заказывают ужин, сидят на полу, на диване, спят по очереди. Кажется, они никогда не смогут заснуть вместе, слишком велик страх закрыть глаза. Кто-то должен держать вахту.

— Сколько лет этой пицце? — спрашивает Наташа с отвращением, и прежде, чем она успевает договорить, Стив обнимает ее, все еще не выпуская из своей руки пистолет.

— Черт, я так скучал, — говорит он, удивленный ее визитом. Он сам не понимал, как сильно, пока не увидел ее.

— Тише, тише, — говорит она, фыркая, но улыбается. Улыбается так широко, насколько способна. — Я поняла, Роджерс.

— Как ты? Голодная? У нас тут есть, эм… Консервированные персики.

— Романова, — говорит Баки, выходя из ванной.

— Барнс, — отвечает она, и Стив стоит в тишине, пока они смотрят друг на друга, разговаривая глазами. — Мы собираемся в магазин, — резко говорит она, все еще не отрывая от него глаз. — Ты с нами?

— Идите, — говорит Баки, и поворачивается к Стиву. Его голос смягчается. — Давайте, да. Я подожду здесь.

— Купить тебе что-нибудь особенное?

— Купи мясо, — решает он. — Рыбу. Масло. Черт, хочу _масло_. Масло в будущем стало лучше?

— Натуральные продукты по-прежнему хороши, если ты можешь их достать.

— Хорошо, масло, — говорит Баки и машет им. — Ну же, выметайтесь.

 

—

 

— Взять соленую или обычную? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не знаю, я тебе не бакалейная лавка. Стив, — говорит Наташа через полчаса усталым голосом. — Успокойся. Что с вами происходит?

— Что?

— Вам пора прекрати вести себя так, будто вы последние дни доживаете, — говорит Наташа. — Такая жизнь того не стоит. Вы будто собираетесь отпустить все и лечь в гроб в любую минуту. Я знаю, о чем говорю. — Она серьезно смотрит на него. — Слушай, мир вокруг тебя не собирается рушиться.

Стив в шоке смотрит на нее. Советы, которые ты даешь другим, думает он, это часто советы, которые ты сам хотел бы услышать.

— Как и вокруг тебя, — говорит он, и ее лицо становится мягче. —  Но как теперь быть в этом уверенным? Как?

После всего, что случилось?

— Просто надо верить, — отвечает Наташа. — Заставь себя, Стив. Притворись, что веришь в это, продолжай притворяться, и однажды ты сможешь проснуться и увидеть, что это правда.

— Ты сказала ему, — отвечает Стив, уже в какой раз удивленный. — Так ведь?

— Тебя это не касается, — говорит Наташа со своей приторной, недовольной улыбкой, но ей не удается ему соврать. Они берут продукты молча, расплачиваются и возвращаются в квартиру. Наташа берет его под руку. Стоит приятная ночь, и по дороге они минуют семейную пару с двумя детьми. Стив тут же вспоминает Кэтрин и старые летние дни в парке Потомака.

— Думала об этом когда-нибудь? — спрашивает Стив и тут же переживает, на зашел ли он слишком далеко. — Или… О, боже…

— Нет, это… — Наташа _смеется_. — Нет, я _могу_ рожать, если в этом твой вопрос…

— Да, боже, прости, — извиняется Стив. — Видишь, я в таких вещах просто ужасен.

— Я могу, — говорит Наташа. — Я не знаю… Я никогда серьезно не думала об этом. Я не хочу. Плюс, — она усмехается, — ты можешь представить _Бартона_ с _детьми_?

— Ну, теперь, когда ты сказала это вслух…

— Ты скучаешь по семье, это заметно, — говорит Наташа напрямую, когда они останавливаются у входной двери и смотрят друг на друга. — Ты и по мне скучал, пусть и не замечал этого. Съезди к ним. Выйди в свет. Он больше не уйдет. Ты должен был видеть его, когда… — она вздыхает, нахмурившись. — Она был маньяком, совершенно отчаянным. Диким. Это было ужасно. Он больше не оставит тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это?

Стив смотрит на нее: волосы теперь другие, прямые, до плеч, лицо ясное, открытое, коричневые ресницы. На ней нет ни капли косметики. Она кладет свою маленькую руку на лицо Стива и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. Без причин, ей просто хочется.

— А ты что? — спрашивает Стив. — Куда ты теперь отправляешься?

— Ты знаешь, куда, — отвечает она. — Куда и Уилсон. ФБР больше нет, ЩИТа тоже: мы сами по себе. А у Ника есть хорошее предложение. — Она наклоняет голову. — Миру все еще нужны защитники. Выбор пал на нас.

— Защитники, значит?

— Ну, это не официальное название, — говорит Наташа. Ее рот изгибается в причудливой улыбке. — Но, я уверена, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Это точно.

— Я бы пригласила тебя, но… съезди к своей семье, Стив. Увидься с ними, а потом прими решение.

— Сегодня уже увиделся кое с кем, — говорит он и снова обнимает ее.

— Перестань, — ласково бормочет Наташа. — Еще увидимся, — говорит она, уходя.

— Мне нравится твое ожерелье! — кричит ей вслед Стив. Она игнорирует, но он знает, что на ее лице сейчас улыбка. Он снова скучает по ней: цветущая, едва понятная Наташа, один из самых великих подарков, что ему дало это долгое и странное путешествие. Он смотрит ей вслед, пока та не скрывается за углом и ее рыжие волосы не исчезают из виду.

 

—

 

— О, вау, — говорит Кэтрин, ее голос неожиданно слабеет. — Боже.

— Прости за вторжение, — говорит Стив, когда Кет застывает изваянием в дверях своего красивого пригородного дома. Ее ладонь так и лежит на ручке двери, а рот широко распахнут. — Мы думали, вы… А знаешь, мне следовало позвонить, я даже не…

— Привет, — говорит она, перебивая его, и смотрит на Баки. Она ошеломлена и нервничает, но все равно смело идет навстречу. — Меня зовут Кет, — говорит она ему. — Кетрин Морита.

— Джеймс Барнс, мисс, — говорит Баки, и Кетрин неловко смеется. Она прикрывает рот рукой, ее лоб внезапно напрягается, а на глазах выступают слезы. Она смеется вновь.

— Привет, — повторяет она, задыхаясь. — Я так рада, так рада познакомиться с тобой, Джеймс Барнс.

Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга. Руки Баки дрожат. Стив поднимает взгляд и долго моргает.

— О, проходите скорее, — говорит Кет влажным шепотом и обнимает Баки за плечи, притягивая к себе. Какое-то время Баки не движется, а после обнимает ее своей правой рукой, а спустя еще мгновение и левой тоже, аккуратно поместив ту между ее лопаток. — Здравствуй, Баки, — говорит она.

— Привет, Кет, — отвечает Баки. — Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой, милая. Мне тоже.

 

—

 

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Баки. — Серьезно?

— Я уверен. Эй, ты же не собираешься сбежать в последнюю минуту? Мы уже у двери. Слушай, — говорит Стив и встряхивает Баки за плечи. — Это всего лишь моя жена.

— _Всего лишь_ , — скептически повторяет Баки. — Твоя _жена_. Господи боже. _Всего лишь_ _твоя жена_ , которая стреляла, воевала и могла надрать мне зад в 1944. _Всего лишь твоя жена_ — это великая женщина, Стив, но _всего лишь твоя_ жена, и я… Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но между мной и _всего лишь твоей женой_ …

— Ты не говорил с ней сотню лет, Бак, не начинай. Идем.

— Я вообще-то слышу тебя, — говорит Пегги, и глаза Баки округляются. Он отворачивается от Стива, открывает дверь и входит внутрь.

— Господи ебаный боже, Картер, — выдает он напряженным голосом, немного злой: — Ты меня до ужаса напугала, впрочем, как и всегда. Пардон, конечно.

— Сержант Барнс, — мягко отвечает Пегги. — А ты все такой же высокий.

— Оставлю вас ненадолго, — говорит Стив, но они оба не дают ему уйти. — Что? Вы двое постоянно сердито перешептывались за моей спиной, когда думали, что я вас не вижу. О, я хорошо это помню. Спасибо, что Старка тут нет.

— Стив, — сокрушается Пегги.

— Упокой господь его душу, — добавляет Стив из-за уважения к их дружбе. — Слушайте, я буду неподалеку.

 

—

 

Google  
Результатов: примерно 287,000,000 (0.59 сек)

Новости

Старк и Романова замечены на Манхэттене  
io9 – 7 минут назад  
Тони Старк был замечен в компании Наташи Романовой и двух неизвестных в Старбакс в Мидтауне, что вызвало слухи…

Железный Человек и Черная Вдова заказывают кофе и подтверждают, что поздний завтрак супергероев — это круто  
BuzzfeedNews – 10 минут назад

Формируется коалиция супергероев?  
The New York Times – 14 минут назад

 

—

 

— Ты правда счастлив теперь? — спрашивает Пегги, когда Стив ложится на кровать рядом с ней. Они поворачиваются друг к другу и лежат, как когда-то давно: закрытые круглые скобки, соприкасающиеся носы и колени. — Ты выглядишь ужасно счастливым.

— Я буду ужасно счастлив, если вы двое не задушите друг друга в ближайшее время.

— Не задушим, — говорит Пегги. — Знаешь, что ты и агент Романова довольно похожи характерами? Так и мы с Барнсом… мы из одного теста, полагаю. Хоть нам и не довелось стать друзьями, как тебе с ней.

— Ты понимаешь его.

— А он понимает меня. Мы поговорили начистоту, кажется, впервые в жизни. Я попросила прощения.

— Он прощает тебя.

— Знаю, — говорит Пегги, и Стив поднимается, чтобы стереть слезы с глаз. Она улыбается, закатывая глаза. Это заставляет Стива рассмеяться. — Дело не в том, простит ли он меня, дело в том, прощу ли я сама себя. Мы не ненавидим друг друга, — говорит она, вздыхая. — Просто… есть люди вроде тебя, дорогой, и есть люди вроде нас с ним. И таким, как мы, тяжело порой принять собственные поступки. Мы даже похожи с ним в чем-то, Барнс и я, — она ухмыляется. — А у тебя есть любимый типаж.

— Господи, — смеется Стив.

— Ты замечательно выглядишь, только посмотри на себя, — говорит Пегги, и эти слова заставляют его улыбнуться, склонив голову. — Краснеешь. Ты правда счастлив.

— Я самый везучий человек на всем свете, — говорит он ей. — Я самый везучий человек, что когда-либо ходил по этой земле. Посмотри, все, кого я люблю, в одном месте. Пегс, слушай, у меня есть предложение…

— О, ты про кольцо? В этот раз мне тоже целый час придется ползать по парку в его поисках?

— Ты этого никогда не забудешь, да?

— Забудешь такое.

— Едем с нами, — просит Стив и берет ее за руку. — Едем с нами в Нью-Йорк. Поселишься, где хочешь, я буду приходить к тебе каждый день, каждый день, Пегги, я клянусь. Разве ты не устала от этого места? Нам нечего здесь делать. Это место стареет и умирает. Если у Ника есть вакансии, то он подберет что-нибудь и для Шерон: она тоже будет рядом. Она поедет с нами. Пожалуйста. Это будет так здорово. Я не хочу делать это без тебя. Я не хочу делать что-либо без тебя.

— Согласна, — отвечает она, улыбаясь, и закрывает рот ладонью, как и тогда, в день их свадьбы в момент перед тем, как Стив уронил кольцо. — Хорошо, дорогой, конечно… Тебе не нужно уговаривать меня.

— Но я подготовил целую речь.

— Хватит и этого.

— Я люблю тебя, — воодушевленно говорит Стив. — Господи, как я тебя люблю.

— Поверить не могу, — бормочет Пегги, беря его за руки. — Ты полон энергии, только взгляни. У меня было так много времени, чтобы обо всем подумать… Все мы, каждый из нас, просто живем своей жизнью. И это было так замечательно, Стив, так замечательно, что я смогла разделить ее с тобой.

— Пегс, — говорит Стив. Холодная ярость, что жила в ее глазах, уже совсем не видна: она оттаяла куда больше Баки под лучами своего искупления, и каким-то образом сейчас она вдруг прекраснее, чем была когда-либо раньше.

— Скажи мне, — говорит она, опуская свои тонкие веки. — Каково это? Каково тебе сейчас?

— Чувствовать себя молодым? — спрашивает Стив, и улыбка Пегги подобна рассвету.

 

 

 

 

2012

 

— Неплохо, а?

— Неплохо, неплохо, — смеется Стив и смотрит на Сэма: он высокий, яркий, улыбающийся. Дизайн звезды теперь другой, на голове и руках белая ткань, на шее красные очки.

— Тебе идет, — соглашается Фьюри.

— Еще кое-чего не хватает, — говорит Стив, снимая сумку с плеча. — Возможно, надо будет подкрасить, — признается он, отдавая щит в руки Сэма. — Но я думаю, отдать его тебе — хорошее решение. Держи. Теперь все так, как надо. Черт. Ты круто выглядишь, Кэп.

— Дерьмо, — смеется Сэм. — А ведь и правда, а?

 

 

 

 

 

2013

 

Бестселлеры New York Times

ПЕЧАТНЫЕ И ЭЛЕКТРОННЫЕ ИЗДАНИЯ ЭТОЙ НЕДЕЛИ

1 ИНФЕРНО, Дэн Браун (Изд. Doubleday)  
Исследователь символики Роберт Лэнгдон во время своего путешествия во Флоренцию должен разгадать серию шифров, созданных последователем Данте.

2 УДАР, Дэвид Балдаччи (Изд. Grand Central)  
Правительственный служащий Уилл Робби обнаруживает серьезную угрозу, преследуя беглого убийцу, который вышел из-под контроля.

3 ДОЛГИЙ ПУТЬ ДОМОЙ, Роджер Бьюкенен (Изд. Little, Brown)  
Внежанровая история о человеке, страдающем амнезией, которая произошла в 21 веке. Победитель Пулитцеровской премии 2013 года  
Обзор книг Times

4 С ШИРОКО ОТКРЫТЫМИ ГЛАЗАМИ, Рейн Миллер (Изд. Atria)  
Демоны прошлого угрожают разрушить страстную связь Итана и Брианны. Третья книга серии Любовная связь Блэкстоуна.

 

 

 

 

 

2015

 

— Как ты думаешь, что выбесит Бартона меньше, — спрашивает Баки, упирая руки в бедра, — если я вынесу стену или если оставлю в ней дыру? Хотя… Неважно, я сломаю ее.

— Всю стену?

— Всю стену. По соседству никто не живет, и меня уже достал твой склад в кладовке.

— Это вторая спальня.

— Это чулан, Роджерс, не преувеличивай. И посмотри, кстати, здесь хорошее освещение. Северная сторона. Я немного загорожу кухню, но даже если ты все здесь перекрасишь, эта ужасная плитка на полу никуда не денется. Ладно, все будет нормально. Боже, — говорит Баки и поворачивается к Стиву. — Нет, я это так не оставлю.

— Всю стену, значит, — повторяет Стив. — Что ж, ладно. Ты уже приложил к ней свой кулак, так что действуй.

— Ха-ха, — хмыкает Баки и подходит к картине. Она невредима, а вот молоток весь в штукатурке, потому что Баки недооценил силу своей левой руки. — Где теперь повесишь?

— Наверху, — говорит Стив, спустя мгновение. Ему она нравится: портрет повернутого спиной к зрителю человека, которого он никогда не знал, четкие, жесткие линии. Может быть, это тот, кого он видел когда-то, а может это все, кого он знает или знал в своей жизни. — Это для Нат, я думаю. Подарок в честь их возвращения.

— Вот как, — отвечает Баки и смотрит на Стива. — Хорошо. Да, ей понравится. Как там работа? — спрашивает он, отдавая взятый на кухне кофе Стиву и потягивая шею. — Где они? В Сербии?

— Кто знает, — говорит Стив. — На последнем слете было много непонятного, кажется, они преследую каких-то усовершенствованных детей. Точно не знаю, но она и не расскажет ничего.

— Детей? Боже, — произносит Баки и через секунду добавляет: — Эй, иди ко мне.

— Что?

— Иди сюда, говорю.

Стив подчиняется, и Баки целует его, прижимая к раковине.

— У нас куча дел, — улыбается Стив.

— Правда? — он касается своим носом носа Стив, а после, ухмыляясь, кладет руки на его бедра и самодовольно улыбается. — Ну, сам виноват. Нечего так смотреть на меня. Я же как уличный кот, Роджерс. Покорми меня раз, и я буду возвращаться снова и снова за большим.

— _Господи_ , — шепчет Стив, смеясь, и обнимает Баки за плечи.

 

—

 

— Может, лилии? — предлагает Баки, глядя на плечо Стива. — Розы, розы, розы. Ты только их ей и покупал. Может, пора внести некоторые перемены, Роджерс? Какие ее любимые?

— Лилии, — признает Стив, на что Баки тут же ухмыляется и щипает его за бок.

— Так что? Купим твоей подруге лилий, они ей понравятся. Нет, не эти… Господи, ты безнадежен. Вот, — говорит Баки, выбирая букет. — Возьми их. Эти лучше.

Стив чертовски часто рисует ее в эти дни: молодая Пегги, Пегги в возрасте, Пегги сейчас, такая разная Пегги. Его любовь к ней так и льется, и Баки не против. Ему плевать. Баки перестраивает их старую квартиру, чтобы обустроить ее так, как ему хочется, он потеет и матерится, работая над ней, а после кладет руки на шею Стива, одну жёсткую, другую мягкую, и держит его так, что можно целовать, болтать или дразнить так, как только пожелаешь.

Пегги не становится лучше, как и не становится хуже. Но, оглядываясь на месяцы назад, Стив все же видит, что она увядает. Она забывает некоторые вещи куда чаще, чем раньше, а еще спит все больше с каждым днем, порой путает Кет с Шерон и Джейми или забывает, какой сейчас год. В день, когда умер Дуган, Стив понял, что переживет их всех, включая Пегги и, возможно даже, Кэтрин. Но теперь все идет куда быстрее. Он боится покидать ее, пусть доктора и уверяют, что у нее еще есть время. Время для Стива вещь довольно забавная. Оно для него уже не существует.

— Сходи со мной сегодня, — просит Стив, сам от себя того не ожидая. — Но не на две минуты, а подольше.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки после секундного колебания. — Конечно, идем.

Баки ведет себя немного дико в магазине; то же было с ним самим и Пегги в первый год после войны. Он хочет все, что видит: сладкие спелые персики, арахисовое масло с кусочками орехов, двенадцать различных видов консервов, лучший виски на полке. Он берет Стиву кукурузу в початках, потому что в голову не приходит мысль о том, что есть уже чищенная, он покупает сливы, миндаль, молоко — не в коробке, а в стеклянной бутылке. Еще ему нужны сливки той же марки, хоть он и считает, что цена слишком завышена, а после, конечно…

— Я не собираюсь _столько_ платить за _такую_ хрень.

— За столько, сколько ты предлагаешь, я бы тоже тебе это не продал.

— Засранец… — вздыхает Баки.

Стив отходит в сторону и движется к рядам с фруктами и овощами, держа букет перед собой. Неподалеку от него местный продавец раскладывает яблоки на стойку. Можно сделать торт, думает про себя Стив и нерешительно поглядывает в сторону персиков и бананов. Наконец он видит их — свежие, яркие, круглые. Он тянется к карману, доставая потрепанный бумажник.

— Извините, — говорит Стив. — Сколько стоят апельсины?

 

—

 

_Эта история кажется выдуманной и странной, но, должно быть, самая странная и невероятная ее часть кроется в том, что я никогда не забывал его. Я убеждал себя, что это так. Но даже забыв, я всегда его помнил._

_Десятилетиями я прятал его глубоко внутри себя, и пусть я потерял воспоминания о том, как именно он выглядит, какие у него нос и брови, каким-то образом я знал, что там, далеко, он жив и с ним все в порядке. И только в этом знании я находил покой. В моем сознании он принимал особенную форму, и кроме того, он был в каждой части меня: мои зубы скучали по нему, мои колени скучали по нему, даже мои зловещие руки. Чёрт, даже мой позвоночник знал, что что-то не так – клянусь богом, мне казалось, будто под моими ногами пропала ступенька. Но моя память четырехмерна и достаточно пластична, возможно, именно поэтому она работала так хорошо: именно поэтому я мог забывать, никогда на самом деле не забывая, и именно поэтому воспоминания возвращались так быстро. Сейчас я могу рассказать о нем все, что угодно. Могу вызвать его, как духа, из своей памяти.  И то, что я — о, как я богат — могу просто думать о нем, о его голубых глазах, о его подбородке и маленьких алых губах, есть невероятная роскошь. Если я целую его, он краснеет, поддается, такой живой в моих руках. Его скромное остроумие разрежет вас пополам. Но почему я говорю вам все это? Почему делюсь этим, когда и так лежу перед вашими ногами, словно распятый? Не читайте следующих слов, умоляю. Они только для него._

_Отныне я вижу все пути к истине, что находится на краю света._

_Слушай меня. Слушай же меня, когда я буду шептать тебе на ухо. Запомни это ради меня на случай, если мне снова придется забыть. Это в костях моего позвоночника и плоти моего сердца. Вот почему могила не может сдержать меня, милый. Вот почему ты сможешь найти меня вновь. Сожгите меня, закопайте в землю, сломайте на части — я все равно выберусь. И я вернусь к тебе даже из мертвых. Мы принадлежали друг другу еще до того, как стали принадлежать самим себе._

_(Бьюкенен, Р. «Долгий путь домой: Эпилог». Little, Brown and Company, 2013)_

 

 

 

 

 

1945

 

— Хм, — тянет Баки, изучая ладонь Джонса в свете потрескивающего костра. — Ерунда какая-то.

— Этот черный станет миллионером, — подытоживает Джонс.

— Да говорю тебе… Тихо, заткнись… Говорю же, я не могу _видеть будущее_. Это другое. А тут вовсе странно. Вот эта линия — твое сердце, и она расходится на две.

— Что это значит?

— О, какой любопытный. Это значит две дамы, — говорит Морита. Джонс тычет его в бок.

— Ты женишься на той или другой, но не на двух, не думаю.

— Кэп следующий, — говорит Дуган и начинает распевать: — Очередь Кэпа, очередь Кэпа… Ну же!

— Ладно, ладно, — соглашается Стив, чувствуя себя пьяным и одураченным, и подсаживается к Баки так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Баки слизывает никотин со среднего пальца и тянется к руке Стива: он поворачивает его руку ладонью вверх и ведет по ней своим мокрым мозолистым пальцем. Стив завороженно смотрит на места, где соприкасается их кожа, и замечает засохшую коричневую кровь у Баки на запястье. Тут же Баки проводит по тонкой коже ладони Стива ногтем большого пальца и смеется, когда Стив вскрикивает.

— Так напуган моим колдовством? — спрашивает Баки, и его глаза сверкают, дразня.

— Да, безбожник, - говорит ему Стив. — Еще как напуган.

— Мама никогда не позволяла заниматься этим перед кем-то, — говорит Баки скорее Стиву, чем всем остальным. — Но у нас тут нет правил, так? В этой жизни вообще их нет. Ладно, смотри: вот твоя линия жизни, а это… Вот ведь засранец, что за сюрпризы.

Стив пытается убрать руку, закатывая глаза, но Баки тут же хватает ее еще крепче.

— Ладно, ладно. Видишь, Джонс? Никаких предсказаний будущего, просто смотрю на то, что у вас на костях написано. Это не будущее. Это, типа, направление. Я вижу только направление.

Джонс издает непонятный звук, и Стив отвлекается. Баки ведет указательным пальцем по ладони Стива, руки у него теплые. Мозоли, мозоли, мозоли.

— Взгляни сюда, — бормочет он. — У тебя она не такая, как у него, а? Она будто просто удвоенная, и две линии идут близко друг к другу. Знаешь, что это значит?

— Что?

— В твоей жизни будет две большие любви.

Парни кричат, заливаясь.

— Леди Свобода и Мисс Справедливость, — смеется Морита, и Дуган толкает его локтем:

— Ебаный боже, это ведь не смешно.

Баки выглядит сосредоточено. Стив смотрит на него: в тусклом и дерганном свете костра у него темные брови, вьющиеся волосы спадают на лоб. Он закусывает губу, и Стив сжимает его ладони.

— Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить, — говорит Баки и внезапно улыбается ему. — Искусство не объяснишь наукой, а? Так мама всегда говорила.

— Скажи, в чем дело, — требует Стив, зная, что Баки хочет вывести все на шутку, хотя в действительности он невероятно серьезен. — Давай, скажи мне. Я хочу знать, Бак.

— Здесь, — говорит Баки. — И здесь. Видишь? — Стив видит, но совсем мало. — Это твоя линия жизни, вот тут. Иногда она очень глубокая, или изогнутая, или поломанная, но посмотри сюда: у тебя их две. — Он прав, это так. — И на середине — видишь? Они раскалываются.

— Что это значит?

— Две возможности, наверно, — говорит Баки и двумя пальцами гладит эти линии. — Два пути того, что может случиться. Два варианта жизни, а после… Смотри. Видишь? Они опять встречаются. Они встречаются вот тут, в конце. Так что конец все равно будет один, как бы там ни было. Странно. Это странно, Роджерс. Никогда подобного не видел.

— Стив Роджерс. Чудо природы, озадачившее даже экстрасенсов, — провозглашает Фэлсворт.

— Спасибо, Монти, — искренне отвечает Стив, и ребята вокруг смеются. Стив снова смотрит на Баки, и видит, что тот смотрит на него.

— Ты просто нечто, знаешь ведь? — любя дразнит его Баки, и его темные глаза счастливо сверкают в свете костра. Ночь тихая и прохладная, но там, где их руки соприкасаются, разливается тепло.

 

 

* * *

 

Люди не должны оглядываться назад. Я этого точно делать не буду. Моя военная книга закончена.

— Курт Воннегут  
«Бойня номер пять»


	2. Заметки

Черт, какая долгая поездка. Особая благодарность [Норе](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/runge-kutta) за консультацию, [isamai](http://isamai.tumblr.com/) за неоценимую помощь с переводом на русский язык, а также [Себастьен ](http://starsnshields.tumblr.com/)за прекрасную обложку, которую можно найти по ссылке. И, прежде всего, спасибо нашим фантастическим, безумным, поразительно увлеченным читателям, которые сделали написание этой работы возможным: вы действительно были с нами до конца, ну, вы знаете. Как всегда, ваши [Эллен](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears) и [Эмили](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream).

 

2008

\- Наташины слова «Нужно уметь приспосабливаться» взяты из комикса Фила Ното Черная Вдова #3

\- История в песне, которую поет Баки во сне Стива, реальна. На самом деле существует несколько вариаций «Боевого гимна Республики», который всячески изменяли во время Первой и Второй Мировых войн, среди них и «Кровь на стропах». Есть и пародии, которые обыгрывают тему частных школ и различных военных подразделений. Найти версию для парашютистов, которую поет Баки, можно [здесь](https://drop-deaddream.tumblr.com/post/109704347511/gory-gory-what-a-hell-of-way-to-die-gory).

 

2009

\- “Tod der Lüge” – «Смерть лжи» - [нацистский пропагандистский плакат](https://chechar.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/cartel-nazi.jpg), который, на самом деле, был распространен в 1920-е, а не в 1940-е. На нем рука национал-социалиста душит змею, олицетворяющую учение марксизма. Интересно, что в 1930-е годы в СССР был создан ответный плакат, где [красная рука душит фашистскую змею](http://www.studiolum.com/wang/russian/snake/iskorenim-shpionov-i-diversantov-1937-turned.jpg).

\- В сюжетных целях события «Железного Человека 2» происходят в 2009, а не в 2010 году.

 - Разоблачающая Щ.И.Т. речь Наташи во многом связана с [речью Горбачева](http://www.publicpurpose.com/lib-gorb911225.htm) при распаде Советского Союза. В каноне Стив часто ссылается на [речь Кеннеди](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QSQbBvj3Kk) о Карибском кризисе, так что Эмили подумала, что будет неплохо сделать подобный ход с Наташей, в словах которой будут прослеживается слова  лидера ее страны.

\- У нас была некая дилемма относительно имени вице-президента Родригеса. Планируя этот фик, мы решили, что он – перебежчик и работает с А.И.М. (прим. перев. А.И.М. - Авангардные Идеи Механики - вымышленная организация злодеев во вселенной Marvel) в «Железном Человеке 3», - это бы являлось признаком того, что он, как и любой злодей здесь, может быть связан с ГИДРОЙ. Мы решили придерживаться этого плана, хоть в оригинале его фамилия – Уолтер. Ну вот уж так.

\- Стив, встречающий Сэма в отделе с хлопьями в супермаркете, - отсылка к фильму «Повелитель бури».

\- Агент Кэгни ссылается на статью 3, раздел 3, пункт 1 Конституции США: "Государственной изменой   Соединенным Штатам считается  только ведение войны против них или присоединение к их врагам и оказание им помощи и содействия.  Ни одно лицо не  может быть  осуждено  за  государственную измену иначе как на основании показаний двух свидетелей об одном и том же очевидном деянии либо собственного признания на открытом заседании суда". 

\- Когда Кэгни упоминает Украину, она ссылается на Оранжевую революцию 2004 года.

\- Любимая картина Стива в Метрополитен-музее - «[Олеандры](https://www.metmuseum.org/toah/works-of-art/62.24/)». Стив видит ее в 1943 (и даже видел прежде), что исторически неточно – картина приобретена музеем только в 1997.

\- «Олеандры» вовсе не жизнеутверждающие, но, что факт, ядовитые.

\- Страх Стива, что тот не дал Баки умереть, - это реальное убеждение, которое сущестовало в Великобритании во время промышленной революции, если не раньше; это упоминается в романе 1848 года Мэри Бартон.

 

2010

\- Бернадетт Розенталь была адвокатом Баки в 616 (прим. перев. 616 – основная вселенная комиксов Marvel).

\- Эллен сильно опиралась на речь Нельсона Манделы в суде в Ривонии при написании окончательного пресс-релиза Стива; далее в этой же части Роуди цитирует Манделу в своем твиттере.

 - [Вот версия “It’s Been A Long, Long Time”, которая играет в трейлере "Информатора"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL9YIpp_rlk).

 

1945

\- Это ужасное гадание на ладони создано именно для сцены.

\- «В твоей жизни будут две большие любви» - отсылка к фильму «Ярость».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальное название "Not Easily Conquered", очевидно, отсылает к памфлету Томаса Пейна, которого и цитирует Пегги в суде. Дословный перевод вырванной из контекста фразы в названии работы звучал бы предельно странно, так что переводчики, с мыслью о том, что этот оборот еще и четко подходит к Стиву, Баки и другим персонажам, приняли решение локализовать его именно так, как вы можете это видеть сейчас.
> 
> Перевод фрагмента "Улисса" в начале текста взят [из Интернета](http://www.chgk.info/~ilyamandel/poems/Ulysses.html).
> 
> Перевод фрагмента песни десантников взят [оттуда же](https://socro.livejournal.com/16405.html).
> 
> Как и перевод [фрагмента Конституции США](http://www.hist.msu.ru/ER/Etext/cnstUS.htm).


End file.
